What Could Have Been
by Em5
Summary: What if Sam had never interrupted at the end of 'Clue-less? LG all the way! RR, yes? :D CHAPTER FIFTEEN & SIXTEEN ADDED: This story is now done! Finito! Authors Note added also, please read it
1. Lizzie

A/N: Hey, hey! This is my first Lizzie McGuire story, so please, if you have any questions, comments or just out right complaints, let me know so I can make the next one better :D Btw, I know the characters aren't exactly how they are, I tried to keep it as close to character as possible, but I think I strayed quite a lot. Forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the show, and the beginning bit of dialog is taken directly from the episode 'Clue-less'. I hope I've done it justice, because that is one awesome episode!  
  
Reviews: Are a must and are begged for frequently. Please, I need help with this one. No flames, it's hurts my fragile heart ;)  
  
Distribution: If you want it, you can have it. Don't know why though. Just ask me first and tell me where it's going.  
  
Pairing: Lizzie/Gordo  
  
Summery: What would have happened at the end of Clue-less if Sam had never interrupted? Lizzie POV ________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'What Could Have Been'  
  
As Gordo and I walked outside, away from the bright lights and high strung hecticness that is my life, I realised something; for all of our talks, all of our discussions of things both important and not, the porch outside my front door had never been used by us as a talk spot. For all its good uses, it had been stored away. Well, it was certainly being used now.  
  
I closed the front door softly, a first step. A first step to what, I had no idea. The only thing I knew for sure, was that just like the different location, this was going to be a different talk for the both of us. I realised only then how important that was to me.  
  
'Okay, it's important, but why is it important?' Ah, good question, there were two theories on this one. Number one was that Gordo liked me, and he had come out here to tell me, but I could never like him as more than a friend, because I really never saw him as anything but that. Theory number two, was that Gordo liked me, and he was coming out to tell me, but then I told him I liked him back, as more than a friend, because I did like him as more than a friend, and it was time to tell him too.  
  
Through both theories, only one thing was common, Gordo liked me, but how could I be so sure? There had never been hints, well, one, that being the fact that Kate Sanders had just out right told me. But then, it was Kate, her biggest goal in life was to make me miserable, and what better way than this? Still, I had to know.  
  
But, how exactly do you come about a topic as delicate as this? One wrong move, one wrong word, could end this friendship in one of two ways. In one way it could make it stronger, more than a friendship, and in the other, the friendship could be gone forever, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
I was gambling a lot, but, as I said, I needed to know.  
  
"So," I started uncertainly. "Congratulations old chap." I laughed at my own stupidity, covering up my lame joke. At least Gordo seemed to find it funny.  
  
"Yeah, you did really well too." Was that just me, or was that a blush I saw rising in his cheeks?  
  
"Well, you were the one everyone was talking about. I mean, people notice you."   
  
I'm not so sure myself, but I think that was a flirt. Ergh, flirting with your best friend - who, granted, you might like as more than that - was really hard, and kinda weird.  
  
A half smile appeared on Gordo's face for all of a second, almost as if....nah. Not even Gordo's smart enough to pick up my not-a-flirt. But, if he did, was he smiling because he liked it?  
  
But just as quickly as it came; that undeniably cute smile fled his face, and he became serious Mr. Gordo once again.  
  
"Yeah well, I-I shouldn't care what people think, it's not that important."  
  
Oh yeah, same old Gordo, at least I can always rely on him to keep it constant.  
  
"Well, you impressed me." Oh yeah, -that- was a flirt, he was bound to pick up on that one. I smiled slightly as his features took on a look of unlike any that I had seen before on him. It was so new, I didn't even have a name for it. All I know, was that I liked it.  
  
And that scared me more than just a little. If I like him as much as I seem too right now, how is it that I never noticed?  
  
"I did?! Great!" Gordo's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. He has a sort of tone of disbelief and happiness in his voice; a smile is plastered on his face.  
  
But it's gone as soon as it came, seems he realised how he sounded. I don't care though, I think it's cute.  
  
"I mean, you're my best friend, why wouldn't I want to impress you?" Gotta admit, he's good at the cover up.  
  
"And, you were very impressive too, you know, with the...." He's paused for a bit, staring at his hands; which were shaking, I realise. He's nervous.  
  
"With the stuff." Ok, so he ended that lamely, but, hey, it doesn't take a detective to figure this one out. Kate's right, Gordo likes me. Question is, do I like him back?  
  
"So, I impress you, and you impress me. It's all good." I give him a smile, more than friendly smile.   
  
A second step, and to what, I think I'm finally figuring out.  
  
"Yeah, all systems go." He was so quiet; I had to strain to hear him.  
  
Before I can say anything, I realise Gordo's moving closer to me, taking a few steps forward, slowly, but enough for me to notice.  
  
"You know Lizzie, maybe sometime we could, you know....."  
  
Well, I have a good idea, but it would be helpful if you told me.  
  
"Maybe sometime we could, what?" I prompt, putting my thoughts into words.  
  
I don't even realise I'm moving forward also until I'm just a few inches away from him.  
  
"Well, see, the thing is...." he trails off, he's really nervous now. I kinda am too, anticipating what he'll say next.  
  
"Gordo, what?" I ask after a little bit of waiting; the anticipation is killing me now.  
  
He seems to be having an internal battle with himself right now, almost as if he's trying to decide on what to tell me. Or if he'll tell me at all, at the rate this is going.  
  
"You know, maybe we could, ah, go out, sometime?"  
  
"Gordo," I begin with slight amusement. "We go out every day."  
  
Gordo quickly shook his head, the curls that had been getting longer each day bouncing around his face.  
  
"No Lizzie, that's not what I meant." He's closer now, real close, really, really close. I can feel his breath on my face, hot and sweet, just like him.  
  
OH MY GOD!! Did I just say Gordo is hot?! I did! I really did!  
  
Well, I guess that answers my earlier question of 'do I like him back'.  
  
"Look, Lizzie, I wanted to know if you'd, you know, go out with me, on a.... on a date."  
  
I gasp as he finally says the words. I was half expecting this, but hearing him say it out loud was a real shock.  
  
Gordo notices my reaction, and he must think I don't like the idea, because he quickly ducks his head, not looking at me. I find myself sighing internally at the loss of his gorgeous blue eyes. How had I never noticed how perfect they were? I must really have been blind.  
  
"You know what, forget it, I-I didn't mean it," he assures me quickly.  
  
"No! I mean, no, I won't forget it. Gordo, I," I paused, what do I say to that? Yes, no, maybe? It's so complicated. But... no, it's not. It's easy; I realise that now.  
  
"I'd love too." And with those three words, a smile unlike any I have ever seen is brought to his decidedly handsome features. I feel one just like it tug at my lips, and I let the smile spread through my face.  
  
"Y-you mean it?" He asks quietly, the smile never leaving his face.   
  
I nod at him, unable to do much more. I can't believe it, all the times I've seen him smile, seen his eyes, and I've never noticed before how gorgeous it makes him look, or how good it makes me feel inside to know he's directing that smile at me.  
  
A third step, my eyes are clear now, I see what's been in front of me for so long now. My best friend. And I never even noticed. Until now  
  
"Lizzie, I want to say something else. I like you, Lizzie. I like you a lot. An-and not just as a friend." He adds the last bit as a sort of after thought, just in case I don't get his message. But I do, loud and clear.  
  
"I-I like you too," I test the words out for the first time, surprised at how easy it is.   
  
"I like you too, Gordo," I say with a little more confidence. If possible, his smile grows even larger, stretching from ear to ear.  
  
Before I know it, he's leaning into me, but so slowly, almost as if time itself has slowed down.  
  
I close me eyes softly in anticipation, but the kiss I thought would be delivered to my lips never comes. I open my eyes to see my best friend staring at me funny. I have no idea what he's thinking, but I feel so foolish for looking so obvious before. Now it's my turn to duck my head in embarrassment.  
  
"I-I'll see you, tomorrow? I'll uh, meet you here, five-ish?" What, is he insane? Why isn't he doing anything? I can practically see the words 'kiss me' burned into my forehead, and still, he's not doing anything about it.  
  
"Yeah, five sounds good." I'm not sure how I managed to keep my voice calm, but wow, I did a good job.  
  
And all of a sudden, my best friend is walking away from me, again slowly, oh so slowly.  
  
I sigh as I watch him leave. We can't just end it like that, can we? I feel like there is more to add.  
  
"Gordo," I call out suddenly, unbidden, like my mouth had a mind of its own.  
  
He turns around and I'm glad I at least got his attention. Well, who wouldn't turn at the desperation in my voice?  
  
"Wait. I-I want to...." I trail off, not exactly sure what I want to do. Since when did I ever not know what to say to my best friend? Oh yeah, since I realised I liked him.  
  
He's walking back to me again, and I find I am meeting him halfway.  
  
Before I can even try to stop myself, I brush my lips tentatively against his. A test kiss, to see if anything is there. And boy, there is. I feel an electric charge pass through my entire body starting from where our lips touched. I've never felt this before.   
  
And maybe I wasn't supposed to, at least, not with anyone else.  
  
How many steps is that now? Oh, yeah, four steps.  
  
Care to make it a fifth, Ms McGuire? I ask myself. I'm not that surprised to find myself answering yes.  
  
"I lean in again. I didn't even see his reaction my last kiss. I don't know what he's thinking, or feeling. I understand a little though when I feel his arms come to wrap around my waist, holding me tightly. This is nice. This is good. This is fantastic. And with Gordo, who would have thought?  
  
Everyone at school, apparently.  
  
For the millionth time that night, I find myself asking why I hadn't seen this before. I had been blind to something that had been staring my in my face for as long as I can remember.   
  
I tighten my arms around my best friend's - and now possibly more than that - neck, leaning in closer as we continue to kiss each other. The kiss is sweet and soft, just how a kiss should be.  
  
Oh well, I think, better late than never.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, there you go, I know, not much, but hey, I tried. As I said above, any comments you'd like to make, feel free too, but as mentioned, no flames, they hurt my feelings :( Anyway, thanks for reading, and God bless! 


	2. Gordo

A/N: Right, well. I didn't actually plan for this to go beyond one chapter, but what can I say? I liked the idea, and I love writing the POV's. This one is Gordo's perspective of the Clueless episode remodelled to suit my liking ;) And hopefully other peoples.   
  
Thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter. And I hope this one suits your liking. I've also decided to do a third chapter, but it won't be anyone's POV, it will simply be carrying on where these two left off :D Hope you enjoy!  
  
Distribution: As noted before, you can have it, just ask first, and tell me where it's going. Wouldn't know why you'd want it in the first place, though...  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really need this? No, didn't think so. But please, don't sue me, I am poor. __________________________________________________________________________  
  
What Could Have Been - Part 2  
  
I know I'm standing here, on the porch of Lizzie's home, staring up into her hazel eyes. I know I see the smile on her face, and feel a similar one etching itself on my own. And I know for certain that she has just closed the door behind us to give our conversation some privacy. However, I cannot make my brain think clearly enough to remember how and why we got into this position.  
  
I remember the party, the murder mystery one where it had started out so badly, and ended with that little bit of hope that keeps me alive every day.  
  
Yeah, I remember that.  
  
But everything else is much like a blur. Lizzie saying something to her family about privacy, and then tugging my hand towards the door; it truly doesn't seem like it had happened. But now, we're standing out here, alone, together.   
  
And suddenly, the chilly November wind seems warm against my skin.  
  
We're staring at each other for a little bit, and I suddenly realise I have no idea what to say to her. My best friend Lizzie McGuire, the one person I could share all my secrets with, the one person I stay up with late every single night just talking to her about anything and everything.   
  
For the first time in my life, I'm at a loss for what to say.  
  
Thankfully, she saves me. She always will.   
  
"So, congratulations old chap." She seemed uncertain of what she was saying, but I didn't think so. In fact, I wish she would clap my shoulder again, just to feel her warmth.  
  
Get back on track Gordon, you half-wit.  
  
"Yeah, you did really well too." God! Surely she's gonna see the blush in my cheeks, because it feels like it's burning me.  
  
Fortunately for me, she either didn't notice, or did and is just keeping quiet about it.   
  
"Well, you were the one everyone was talking about. I mean, people notice you."   
  
Yeah, people notice me, but not the person I most wanted too. Why couldn't I just tell her? I'm such a coward.  
  
Wait a minute...did she really say that? Maybe, if I search a bit harder, I'll see that it was actually a...flirt. Possibly. Maybe. I don't usually get many; I'm not sure how to tell it apart from a normal compliment. Either way, I smile a little at her, then turn serious again. Who knows, maybe she was just giving me a compliment.  
  
Best to stay safe, Gordon.  
  
"Yeah well, I-I shouldn't care what people think, it's not that important."  
  
Now, that's the Gordo I know. Phew, nice way to stay safe, anyway.  
  
"Well, you impressed me." Oh yeah, -that- was a flirt. Yes! My plan actually did work! I can't believe it.   
  
I feel an odd expression etch onto my face. It's not a smile; it's better than a smile. I feel great! And she's smiling too. God, I love it when she smiles. She's so damn beautiful.  
  
"I did?! Great!" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there cowboy. Don't go assuming she likes you. What did I say before about the safe route?  
  
"I mean, you're my best friend, why wouldn't I want to impress you?" Better. Nice save.  
  
"And, you were very impressive too, you know, with the...." Oh, God, she's staring at me now, I can feel my hands shaking.   
  
How come I never noticed how she could stare into your soul with one look? I manage to tear my eyes way from her and look at the ground. Already I'm missing her eyes, but I can't let myself get drawn in again. Not before I've said all I need to say.  
  
"With the stuff." Nice one, doofus; very smooth. Very Ethan-like.   
  
Well, at least she doesn't seem to notice. That's one thing to be grateful for. Although, she did notice the shaking, I can tell. She was looking at my hands. She must have seen it.  
  
"So, I impress you, and you impress me. It's all good." Oh yeah, it's all good as long as you keep giving me those smiles.   
  
"Yeah, all systems go." Ok, so, maybe I don't have the best flirting skills in the town, but it's hard when she's staring at me like that. Even harder when I know I love her.   
  
And I do, I really do. At first I thought it was just a crush, something I'd get over. But that was five years ago. Feelings grow over time, or, mine did, anyway. And now, I love my best friend. How much of an idiot am I? She could never love me back, not like I'd want her to.  
  
That being said, I feel my legs moving forward, as if moving of their own accord. I try to stop it, but I can't.  
  
She's not doing anything to stop me though, which is good. And if I'm not mistaken, she did just move her flowers to give me more room. But I'm not gonna do anything. Nup, I'll just tell her I need to get home. My feet may be possessed, but there's nothing telling me to do more.  
  
"You know Lizzie, maybe sometime we could, you know....." Oh no, now my mouth is possessed too.  
  
"Maybe sometime we could, what?" Last chance. What'll it be, Gordon? Tell her you love her, or run like hell.  
  
Before I can make my decision, I notice that she too is moving forward. There's hardly any room between us, now.  
  
"Well, see, the thing is...." Should I? Shouldn't I? It's like one big battle for me. It was never this hard when I practised. It was always; me tell Lizzie I love her, she falls gracefully into my arms and we kiss until the sun comes up.  
  
Yeah, right Gordon. As if she'd do that.  
  
Wow, I'm really starting to hate that voice.  
  
"Gordo, what?" Her voice pulls me out of my internal battle, and I stare at her dumbly before my mouth can form the words I want to tell her. Or any words, period.  
  
"You know, maybe we could, ah, go out, sometime?" I did it. I finally did it. You have no idea how much of a relief that is for me.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie's staring at me, slight amusement on her face. Oh no. "We go out every day."  
  
Well, it's not the reaction I was expecting, but it seems as though she still doesn't understand. Guess I'll have to make things clearer then. Yay.  
  
I shake my head and the dark curls of my ever-growing hair flop into my eyes. I hastily brush them away, taking a breath and preparing myself for what will happen next.  
  
"No Lizzie, that's not what I meant."   
  
I move closer now, really close. Close enough so that she breathes onto my face. Her scent is beautiful, much like her. Sweet, like roses and strawberries. A hint of lilac lingers all around. I know she likes to use it as a body rinse. I gave her a bottle last year. She must have got more.  
  
"Look, Lizzie, I wanted to know if you'd, you know, go out with me, on a.... on a date."  
  
It's such a relief to hear the words finally come out, and I feel like sighing. But, then I hear her reaction, a soft gasp, and her eyes are wide. She wasn't expecting this, she's gonna throw it all back in my face. Stupid Gordo, stupid!  
  
I can't bear to look at her. Can't bear to see the pity in her eyes when she tells me 'no'. I look to the ground, finding comfort in the daisies planted there by Mrs McGuire.  
  
"You know what, forget it, I-I didn't mean it," I say quickly. If she's gonna break my heart, I might as well do it for her.  
  
"No! I mean, no, I won't forget it. Gordo, I," Ok, so maybe that was a different reaction to what I was expecting, but it still doesn't mean anything. She doesn't like me more than a friend, and she never will. But either way, a little bit of hope still shines through.  
  
"I'd love to." And with those three words, my world is changed forever. How silly though, to be excited by a bunch of words. But I can't help it; she's too beautiful. I feel a smile tug my lips, and I let it spread through my entire face. She smiles much like me, and it seems to light up her whole face.  
  
"Y-you mean it?" I ask quietly, sure that she's going to throw it all back in my face.  
  
She doesn't. She simply nods, seemingly at a loss for words. But that's all the confirmation I need.   
  
With renewed vigour, I clasp my hands together, and get ready for the biggest exclamation yet.  
  
"Lizzie, I-I want to say something else. I like you, Lizzie. I like you a lot. An-and not just as a friend." I'm not entirely sure why I said the last bit; maybe it was to make sure she got the message, because she didn't seem to last time. But this time, however, I think it's all gonna be different.  
  
"I-I like you too," And there come the words I had been wanting to hear for years now. But surely, she couldn't mean them. I'm about to ask her to repeat herself, when, as if reading my mind, she does it anyway.  
  
"I like you too, Gordo," She repeats, more confident than last time. Oh, Lord, I love this girl!  
  
Before I know it, I'm leaning into her of my own accord now, but so slowly, almost as if time itself has taken a vacation.  
  
I watch Lizzie close her eyes in anticipation, and suddenly, I freeze.   
  
What if I'm no good at kissing? What if I take too long? What if I don't take long enough?   
  
I've only ever done this once. What is she expecting from me? Will this change everything between us? Do I want that to happen? What if there's no spark? Will we go back to being 'just friends'?  
  
All those thoughts run through my heads in a matter of seconds, but it's long enough.  
  
Lizzie opens her eyes and looks at me. Confusion and embarrassment clear on her face. And something else, too. Hurt, maybe? God, I can't do it.  
  
"I-I'll see you, tomorrow? I'll uh, meet you here, five-ish?" No, no, no, no. I can see her pleading with me silently. Begging me not to leave her, at least not yet. But, I just can't. I'm not ready. I couldn't handle it if she rejected me, especially when things are going so well already. I need time to prepare.  
  
"Yeah, five sounds good." Her voice is so calm, the complete opposite of her face, which is dancing with an array of emotions, all leading to one thing. No, can't do it. Can't do it.   
  
And again, as if time has slowed down, I guiltily start walking away from her. My best friend. What else can I do? Stand there and look like an idiot? I don't think so.  
  
I can hear an audible sigh escape her lips behind me, but I don't stop. And I definitely don't turn around.  
  
"Gordo," she calls out as I'm nearing the footpath. She sounds so desperate, and I can't help but turn around. Part of me is glad for the opportunity to stay a little while longer. The other part just wants to run like hell.  
  
"Wait. I-I want to...." she pauses, and I find myself moving closer to her. Damn my traitorous legs. But then, she's moving too, meeting me halfway.  
  
Before I can say anything, she brushes her lips tentatively against my own. It doesn't seem like a real kiss. More, something along the lines of a test kiss, whatever that means. But wow, I'm glad she did. Electricity flows throughout my whole body starting where our lips touched.   
  
I've never felt like this before. Granted, I've never had any opportunities, but I don't need them. I know she's the one.   
  
The One, how stupid does that sound? But it's true. From the moment we first hugged, first spoke to each other, first laid eyes on each other; I knew. I knew that she would be the one I would grow old with. It frightened me then, but now, I don't want anything else.  
  
I keep my eyes closed, just to savour the sensations from the two-second kiss. I know she's opened her eyes already, and I'll join her soon, just a few more seconds....  
  
But before I can, I feel her lean in again. This time, it's longer, and I have more time to react.   
  
Instinctively, as if I was born to do this, I wrap my arms around her tiny waist, holding her tightly and protectively to me.  
  
I can't help but feel that this is all a dream, some wonderful dream that I'm bound to wake up from. If it is, I hope God lets me rest a little while longer.   
  
This is Heaven. It's everything I thought it would be, and more. Her lips are soft and wet against mine, teasing me with their sweetness.  
  
Still holding her tightly to me, I feel her arms come to wrap around my neck, leaning in closer, if that's at all possible.  
  
This is where I want to be, always and forever. If I had any say, I would prefer it if we stayed like this for eternity.  
  
Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. But thankfully, that end doesn't seem to be appearing anytime soon.  
  
I love my life, and I love Lizzie. And I can't wait to see what they both have in store for me next. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that. Yay, I love Gordo & Lizzie!!! Hehe. Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be put up. Don't expect it to be for a while. After all, I didn't know I was continuing with this until three days ago.  
  
Please, if you have a second to spare, tell me what you thought of it. I'd really like the make my future Lizzie fics better, and I can only do that with your help.  
  
Well, that's it from me, thanks for reading, and God Bless. 


	3. Together Forever

A/N: I am soooo sorry that this was so late in coming. Bad girl, bad. *Hit's herself over the head repeatedly, much in the style of Dobby, the house elf* Oooh, can you all forgive me?   
  
Here's something I hope will make it better, this chapter is as long as the other two combined. And, what's this? I do believe that more chapters are on the way. Yep, that's right, what's started off as an innocent one-parter, has now turned into something bigger. I have the next three chapters planned, after that. It's anyone's guess. Apart from this one, all the chapters end with the feeling that it could be the last. Anyway, hope you enjoy, hope you review!  
  
My not-so-subtle sister informed me the other day while reading this story that she thought it was bogus that Gordo liked Lizzie when he was only nine. I say this; so what? Doesn't that just make it even more cute? And besides, I did say the words crush, who hasn't had a crush on someone when they were that age. Heck, I married two guys before I turned five! (quite obviously, that was not for real, you've all been there, I'm sure. Or at least, I hope)  
  
Disclaimer: Not need for that, is there? No, not really. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
What Could Have Been - Part 3: Together Forever  
  
It was dark outside, being night and all. Nine o'clock, to be exact. It was a chilly November night in a small town just outside of California called Hillridge.  
  
Two young people didn't seem to mind the freezing cold weather though, and the gusty winds blowing leaves off the trees all around them.  
  
In fact, the two, a male and female, seemed to be oblivious to everything around them, the only exception to that fact being them selves, of course.  
  
You see, these two people, standing outside the door of number twelve, Wilson Road, hugging and kissing and talking and smiling, were not the normal sort of couple that you would see on the street. The fact that they had only been a couple for two hours was irrelevant.  
  
They had a history, one so long it would take a shorter time to watch the Director's cut of the Titanic than listen to what they went through in their lives.  
  
The only thing important was, these two were best friends. They had been by each other's side since the very day they were born. They knew everything there was to know about the other, and always knew exactly what to say.  
  
This is their story:  
  
The guy; a fourteen year old by the name of David 'Gordo' Gordon, had been in love with his best friend; another fourteen year old: Lizzie McGuire, for about as long as he had known her.  
  
Trouble was, he had never figured that out until only two years prior, but he had never told her for the one reason universally acknowledged as the worst thing after telling someone you like them; rejection.   
  
It was tough, to love someone you were sure could never love you back, even tougher when it was someone you saw every single day.  
  
So, for two years, Gordo kept his feelings hidden, even from his other friend, Miranda Sanchez.   
  
He had never known how hard it would be, seeing her with other guys, smiling, flirting. Gordo always wished it would be him she would flirt with, him she would be seen dating. She had, however, always laughed at his jokes, even ones he didn't know he was making, which was sort of a plus. But what was one out of three when it was the other two that counted?  
  
And it was made even less appealing considering everyone else around them laughed also. It was hard to be intimately sharing a joke with someone when everyone else was in on it as well.  
  
But lately, as in the last couple of weeks, Gordo's feelings for Lizzie had grown ultimately stronger, more so than even he considered. Unbeknownst to him, Lizzie feelings had also been changing, at a much slower pace, mind you, but also enough for her to realise that she wasn't just dealing with Gordo; the best friend anymore. She was dealing with Gordo; the guy who had potential to be more than friends.  
  
As absurd a notion it was to Gordo that he could love someone, especially his best friend, at such a young age, it was even worse for Lizzie, who was only then figuring out her own feelings for him. She'd had to come to terms with the fact that she had liked him longer than thought possible, and the crush she had on Ethan Craft was no more than just that, a schoolgirl crush. Developing feeling for your best friend was something no guy or girl really thought about, especially when they had been friends as long as those two had.  
  
When Miranda started becoming less frequented at Hillridge Middle School, due to absences and the recent decision to have a few extra weeks of vacation, that was when Gordo decided to do something about his ever present feelings.  
  
Deciding just how to do it and when exactly was the hard part.  
  
What was the saying; 'easier said than done'? Well, when applied to this situation, it was very much an understatement.  
  
Gordo had lucked out just two weeks ago when Lizzie decided to be the advice-columnist for their school newsletter. Gordo saw it as his perfect chance, a nice, subtle way of addressing his feelings to the very person he felt them for, without her actually knowing.  
  
And anonymous letter had been perfect. The answer, though probably not what he was looking for, had been good enough for him to tell her, finally.  
  
He remembered what she had written, something short and sweet, but to the point.  
  
'Dear Confused. I wish I could tell you what to do, but I can't. All I can say is, follow you heart, it will tell you what's right.'  
  
And so, he had, he followed his heart, and it led him here. To the McGuire's front doorstep, proclaiming his feelings to the girls of his dreams (literally) in the best way possible.   
  
It was, well, not blunt, but hardly any stuttering on his part, which, in Gordo's opinion, was a definite plus.  
  
Although Gordo had some hopes of what would happen after his admission, he had never, even in his most wildest dreams, expected her to admit her own feelings.  
  
He was definitely hoping, sure, but, to have her say it, and mean it. Well, he couldn't have been happier if he tried.  
  
He had, after that, officially asked her out. She had said yes, thankfully. For Gordo, the world had stopped, for just a few seconds, while they had both looked in each other's eyes, and smiled, perfectly content with one another.  
  
Not long after, events led to their first official kiss. Which, in turn, led to another, and another, and another. It was a wonder that the couple didn't die of asphyxiation.   
  
Sitting on steps of the porch, lit by artificial light coming from lamp posts all around, and from inside, the two now sat, gazing up at the night sky, wonderfully decorated by millions of stars, twinkling softly as if winking and saying; 'told you so'.  
  
A huge full moon completed the perfect picture as it helped create light for the new couple.  
  
They had been that way for almost an hour, not talking, not kissing, just simply sitting, staring at the sky and thinking about the days events. Similar thoughts plagued both the teens' minds as they sat, fingers intertwined, occasionally stealing glances at the other.  
  
What had started out as a murder mystery party, had finished in a romance no one had expected. At least, not the parties involved, that is. It seemed, according to everyone that wasn't Lizzie and Gordo, that this was an event a long time in coming.   
  
And while it would have been nice to have been informed of this particular news, the couple was at least glad that it was all finally out in the open, and that they were both happy.   
  
That was really all that mattered.  
  
The time had come, finally, for words to be spoken, and although neither really wanted to interrupt the blissful silence that had crept over them, they both realised it was inevitable.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo started, looking down at the top of the blonde's head. Somewhere during the silence, Lizzie had laid her head down on the soft cushion-y flesh of Gordo's chest. He had, in turn, wrapped his arms around her stomach lovingly, and had rested his chin on head.  
  
"Hmm?" was her soft reply. It wasn't at all sleepy, just, peaceful.  
  
Smiling down at her blonde head, Gordo whispered softly into her hair, but just loud enough so she could hear.  
  
"I'm glad you stopped me. Before, I mean. I'm glad you called me back."  
  
Lizzie smiled, and although Gordo couldn't see it, he could feel it.  
  
"So am I."  
  
Gordo continued, quite unsure, but knowing e should say this.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if you didn't."  
  
Lizzie let loose a soft giggle at that.  
  
"Probably run away like the coward you are."  
  
Gordo could help it, her laugh was contagious. He felt a chuckle rising in his chest and he let it loose. But despite that, he couldn't help thinking she was right, no matter the fact that she was joking. He probably would have ran away, and been too chicken to face her the next day. And then she would think that he had blown her off, and get angry with him and never speak to him again.  
  
Although the logical part of him insisted that would never be true, he couldn't help thinking it. He would never voice these fears to her, for the simple reason that he didn't want to upset her, and knew that she'd just tell him he was being crazy.  
  
Gordo realised too late that he had been silent too long, lost in his thoughts. He silently cursed himself when Lizzie got up from her position on his chest and turned herself around so she was facing him.  
  
"Gordo, are you okay?" Try as she, Lizzie couldn't quite keep the concern from leaking into her words at the sight of his face.  
  
Putting on a smile that was not all genuine, Gordo picked up Lizzie's hand and gently kissed it, before squeezing it I his own.  
  
"I am fine," after seeing her disbelieving face, he continued, now slightly amused.  
  
"Really, I'm great. I mean, why wouldn't I be? I'm out here, at night, sitting with the girl I love and...." Gordo realised what he had said only after the he had said it.  
  
Determined not to look Lizzie in the eye, Gordo stared directly at the ground, not saying a word, and not daring to look up. He prayed that she didn't hear him, but he was granted no such luck.  
  
After minutes of silence, that actually seemed like hours, Gordo felt Lizzie squeeze his hand, just a little bit tighter.  
  
"Gordo, look at me." When he didn't do as she asked, Lizzie grabbed his chin between her fingers and lightly pulled his face up to stare in his eyes. Still he kept his eyes anywhere but on her face.  
  
"Please, just look at me," she sighed, and he finally couldn't stand it any longer. Looking up into her hazel orbs, Gordo saw something he couldn't name, but it was not what he was expecting, and for that, he was grateful.  
  
"Did you mean that? What you said?" As she said this, Lizzie eyes searched his for the answer. She found it, and his short admission proved her correct.  
  
"Yes," he muttered, finding it almost unbearable to look at her as she pondered this.  
  
It was too much, waiting patiently for her reply, so instead, Gordo decided to go one step further. He had already said it, why not explain himself?  
  
"I'm sorry, if that upset's you Lizzie. Believe me when I say I don't want to hurt you, but I've kept that hidden for a long time now, longer than you could possibly imagine." He paused, taking a breath and awaiting her reaction. She gave none, her face calm and collected, as if she was expecting more.   
  
"Everything that happened tonight, it was a dream come true. Things like this aren't supposed to happen to guys like me; we're just not that lucky. But somehow, it did, and I thank God that it did, because he gave me you, and that's all I need.  
  
"I said before I liked you. To be blunt, I lied. I don't simply like you. Lizzie McGuire, I love you. Maybe for you, it's sudden, but for me, it feels like it's been an eternity. And of course, I don't expect you to feel the same way. It's a miracle that you even like me, but I had to let you..." Gordo's sentence was cut short by Lizzie' lips pressing firmly to his own. She had hit him with such force that she had sent him to the ground, bring her along with him.  
  
When they came up for air, they were both grinning so widely they gave the Cheshire cat a run for its money. Gordo managed to pick himself up into a sitting position again, and grinned once again at the look in her eyes.   
  
Definitely not what he was expecting.  
  
"You really mean it?" She was repeating herself, but they both seemed not to care.  
  
"Every word." Gordo replied, putting as much honesty and love into the two simple words.  
  
"Oh Gordo, I love you too." It was a surprise, even to Lizzie, how easily the words came, but looking back on it she found she meant every word. It really wasn't that surprising when she thought about it. It was just the fact that she said it with such ease.   
  
Love, it was a funny word. When said by different people, it could mean much different things. When said by these two, it could only mean one thing, and it caused both of them to smile.   
  
Lizzie bowled him over again with yet another passionate kiss, but this time he was ready for her, and immediately grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady them both before sliding his hands down her arms to rest at her tiny waist.   
  
Gordo welcomed her kiss with equal fever, revelling in the fact that where his hands had been had left goosebumps on her flesh.  
  
After a couple of moments, the pair stopped kissing in order to get some much-needed air. The pulled apart by only millimetres though, just enough so they could lean their foreheads against each other.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie broke the silence, still panting slightly.  
  
Gordo smiled and gave her a chaste kiss.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered, much in the same fashion as Lizzie.  
  
"I'm cold." Her short statement made it very hard for Gordo to not laugh. Coupled with the cute pout she had just put on, he was almost bursting with suppressed giggles.  
  
Rather than get caught up in the laughter, Lizzie simply put her hands on hips, trying, but failing to look angry.  
  
"I'm serious," she whined; only being successful in breaking down Gordo's defences with his laughter. Lizzie waited impatiently until his laughter became mere chuckles, but decided against asking him again.  
  
Gordo, however, had gotten the message the first time, but had just found it extremely adorable in the way she expressed it.  
  
Being the good little boyfriend, Gordo took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lizzie's shoulders, hugging her closer to give her more warmth. She snuggled into his embrace, and they sat for a minute in silence until Gordo remembered his earlier thought.  
  
Boyfriend!  
  
Startled by his own thoughts, Gordo immediately let go off the blonde in his arms, prompting her to give him a look of pure concern and sadness.  
  
"Did I do something?" As she said this, Lizzie racked her trying to come up with something she might have said or done to get him to act this way. Unfortunately, she came up empty.  
  
Gordo, meanwhile, looked absolutely mortified at the fact that she would even dare ask that question.  
  
"NO!" Was his immediate reply. "No, of course not. You did nothing, honestly. It's me, really, I was just thinking, and something I thought startled me, that's all." Gordo refrained from using any terms of endearment. His brain was frazzled enough as it was, he didn't want to be adding more fuel to the fire.  
  
Lizzie, apparently, wasn't satisfied with the answer he had supplied for her.  
  
"Gordo, I'm not going to just accept that. Please, tell me what's wrong," after a moment's pause, she added; "I deserve to know that, at least."  
  
Realising she was right, Gordo sighed and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I was scared, I guess. When I was just thinking before, I realised I referred to myself as your boyfriend," at this statement, Lizzie visibly relaxed, but Gordo wasn't finished. "But then I realised, are we really ready for that? Are we ready for what being a couple means? I believe in my heart that we are, I really do, but I don't know what I would do if it didn't work out. Would we remain friends, or would it ruin us and we never speak to each other again?"  
  
He seemed to be done with his little monologue, but Lizzie let the silence take them over for a little while before she answered.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that we will ever be the situation such as what you just referred to?" She didn't wait for him to answer before continuing. "Because I don't know about you, but when I tell someone I love them, it's pretty much a forever sort of deal. Whether we are a couple or not, I wouldn't never let something as petty as a break up stand between our friendship."  
  
As she said this last statement, Lizzie grabbed Gordo's chin between her fingers and raised his head up for the second time that night. Unlike the last time, however, he met her eyes square on, although she could tell he was nervous.  
  
"Do you understand?" Right then, Lizzie felt way older than simply fourteen, and Gordo could see the change.  
  
Unable to fully speak, he contented both himself and her for simply nodding his agreement. The two hugged, and, finding his voice, Gordo looked back up again.  
  
"Lizzie, I love you more than you will ever know, and I never ever want to hurt you. But, I guess, I'm a guy, and I do have insecurities.   
  
"How could I not? You're beautiful, and some cute guy could come marching up to you the next day to ask you out, and what's to stop you from saying yes?"  
  
"You are," Lizzie replied to what Gordo meant to be a rhetorical question.   
  
Gordo nodded again, and they both smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry," Gordo said after a while. "I guess I just think too much, huh?" The couple laughed at his question, but never did answer.  
  
"You never did answer my question," Lizzie voice cut into the comfortable silence.  
  
"What question?"  
  
"The one about do you ever think we will break up."  
  
Gordo gulped, he hoped not to let Lizzie in on just how deep his feelings for her were, but it seemed he was trapped.  
  
"Truthfully, I don't ever want to Lizzie. I dream about the future, and the only thing that's constant is that you're in it. I can't imagine my life without you, Lizzie, I hope you realise that." Lizzie didn't bother to say that yes, she did realise that, and in fact felt the same way.  
  
Lizzie knew what he was saying, but Gordo wasn't finished.  
  
"And to tell you the truth, Lizzie. If I had the means to support you, I would ask you to marry me. Maybe not now, maybe not even in the next couple of years, but I know, somewhere done the track, that you will be my wife."  
  
Lizzie smiled; more like grinned, actually. Half of her couldn't believe he was saying those things, and meaning it. The other half, the stronger half, couldn't help but agree.  
  
"Was that a pre-proposal?" She didn't seem to realise, but her eyes were shinning with tears.  
  
"Depends, was that a pre-answer?"  
  
Lizzie could do nothing but kiss him after that question, answering him with the passion of her kiss.  
  
Seconds seemed like hours until the two finally pulled away, grinning like the lovesick teenagers they were.  
  
"We should get inside, before your mum thinks I kid-napped you and calls the police." Gordo, ever the responsible one, started lifting Lizzie up by her hand and gently tugging her towards the front step of her house.  
  
"Maybe I should go, leave the parent dealing for the morning?" It was only a suggestion, but both teens realised it was probably the safest way of making it through the night unharmed.  
  
"I'll be by early tomorrow. We can talk to everyone then. Is that alright with you?" Lizzie nodded, and Gordo gave her a chaste kiss in return.  
  
"I can't believe my dad didn't check on us once. We've been out here, what, a couple of hours now?"  
  
Gordo couldn't help but chuckle at that.  
  
"He probably thinks he can trust his teenage daughter with her best friend," he winked, mischievously. "I guess he's going to have to rethink that, then."  
  
His cheek earned him a playful slap of the shoulder, and a mock-glare, causing him to chuckle lightly.  
  
"I love you," he said seriously, and she replied much the same fashion, giving his nose a playful kiss before deciding that wasn't enough and attacking his mouth.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked when she released him A nod was her reply, and she dug around her pockets for her key.  
  
Remembering the jacket he had given her to keep warm, she started to shrug out of it, before he stopped her.  
  
"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway."  
  
Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Considering this is a men's jacket, I'm not sure if I should be offended or not."  
  
Gordo joined her in laughing.  
  
"I'd go for not. You look cute, is all. But then, when have you ever not?"  
  
Lizzie blushed at the obvious compliment, before blowing her now boyfriend a kiss and walking inside. As she closed the door, Lizzie heard Gordo's sweet voice whisper to her as he trotted off down the path to his home.  
  
"Sweet dreams, McGuire."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry about any mistakes, I just wanted to post as soon as possible because I felt guilty for leaving you guys hanging to for so long. Thanks to all who remained patient enough to read this.  
  
A/N: This is a quick thank you to all who has reviewed so far. This was more popular than I first predicted, and for that I am grateful. Hope you like what I've got in store next. Hint: Gordo and Lizzie confront the parents, and Lizzie has an overdue talk with one Miranda Sanchez. What will everyone think of the new relationship? Will everyone approve? What surprises are in store for the new love-birds. All is revealed next chapter. YAY!!  
  
God Bless Em 


	4. The Morning Of THE BIG DATE

A/N: Ah, chapter four, been a while, and I'm sorry. I also apologise in advance for the crappy chapter. It's one of those filler chapters, not very exciting. It will get better though, I promise. Just be patient. Oh boy, do I have a few surprises for you, try and guess some of them. If one of you do, I'll give you a special treat, don't know what yet, but if I can't think of anything you get to choose! Sound exciting? *Cough* *cough* Yeah, me neither...oh well!  
  
I3itterSweet: I sometimes feel the way you do, but I can't help thinking, they're not your average couple. And besides, my friend's have b/f and they're always saying they love them and stuff, so it's not that much of a stretch from reality, I'm just giving it a boost :D ;)  
  
That's all folks, read, enjoy, and review ;) nah, just kidding, but please, do read and enjoy ;) __________________________________________________________________________  
  
What Could Have Been  
  
Chapter 4: The Morning Of...THE BIG DATE  
  
Knock. Knock  
  
"I'll get it, mum! That's probably Gordo!" The voice of Lizzie McGuire rang throughout the near empty house as the teen came trotting down the stairs.  
  
"I hope," she added under her breath so no one but herself could hear. Not that it was likely, the only one home right then was her mum, and she was outside in the garden, doing who knows what?  
  
Lizzie stopped and stood before the full-length mirror that hung in the foyer. She gave herself the once over, smiling at what she saw.  
  
Not to be narcissistic or anything, but she looked good. Scratch that, she looked hot! She had on a long, black, layered, flow-y skirt that came down roughly to her ankles. She material appeared to shimmer as Lizzie moved, making her appear to glow. The skirt also had intricate patterns woven into the material, the shape of flowers. Her top was a simple halter, baby blue in colour and held together by a thin piece of material around her neck and lower back. She wore silver flip-flop sandals, which had a cute little flower on top of each one.   
  
Completing her outfit was a generous amount of make up, but just enough to make her look perfect. Her usual heart necklace and matching bracelet made her even prettier, if she did say so herself.  
  
Lizzie made a move for the door, fixing her hair - which she left down and curly. She opened it to find a stunned Gordo helplessly gazing at her. From face, to outfit, and back again. Lizzie blushed despite herself, suddenly unsure of her earlier thoughts. She only hoped that he liked it.  
  
He took in her outfit, and was utterly speechless, looking for a moment that he might fall over. Fortunately, he grabbed the door handle to steady himself. Now that his feelings were out in the open, it was much harder to contain them, and right now he really didn't want to.  
  
Lizzie gave a self conscious little twirl, giving a small, shy smile.  
  
"You like?" She asked meekly. For a few moments, he could do nothing but stare dumbly. He then seemed to come to his senses, because he soon was nodding, almost uncontrollably.  
  
"Wow, Lizzie, uh, just, wow. Y-you look," Gordo took a breath and let it out slowly, much to the amusement of Lizzie, who began to relax somewhat, enjoying his dazed antics.  
  
"You look beautiful," he finished when he felt comfortable enough with him self to trust that he could form sentences again.  
  
Lizzie blushed lightly, still not used to Gordo being so open to her like that. Although, she's have to get used to it soon, now that they were a couple.   
  
Ooh, Gordo, Lizzie, couple. Together, going out, boyfriend and girlfriend. Going out, together, couple, together. Okay, she really had to stop thinking about this.  
  
Despite her self, Lizzie just couldn't help smiling. Gordo's my boyfriend! Yay!  
  
It felt so easy, saying it in her head like that. Lizzie then wondered what it would be like saying out loud, realising for the first time that last night they hadn't, in fact, used those terms. It sort of went without saying, considering everything else that was said.  
  
Almost as if waiting for the right moment, her mind flashed back to the events of last night. It had all been so perfect. Just how she had imagined it would be when she first said she loved a boy. Of course, that boy being Gordo just made it all the more special.   
  
While Lizzie pondered all this, Gordo also was stuck in his own jumbled thoughts. They all revolved around one thing. More like one person; Lizzie. Beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, kind, caring Lizzie McGuire. How exactly could he possibly think about anything else? She had been on his mind ever since last night. Oh, who was he kidding? She had been on his mind for much longer than that, but more so since last night.  
  
A million different thoughts ran through his head, all leading to the same conclusion; Lizzie was his girlfriend, more or less. The only thing left was to actually say it.  
  
God, he loved her so much. She was perfect. That's all there was to it, she was the living proof that there was such a thing as perfection. Everything she did, everything she said. Even her falls had a graceful edge to it, Gordo thought with internal chuckle.  
  
It took him a few moments to register the fact that Lizzie had just spoken.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Gordo." Lizzie giggled slightly at the look on his face, while at the same time waving her hands around him, trying to get his attention.  
  
After a moment of staring, Gordo felt a grin spread over his features.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked, confused and a little suspicious by his behaviour.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know," he answered finally, successfully causing Lizzie to blush slightly.  
  
"Thank you," she said, unsure. Quickly, her gaze became a suspicious mask once again.  
  
"What did you do?" She asked, slightly amused. Oh how she loved to play this game. She could get very used to this, despite her earlier thoughts to the contrary.  
  
Gordo grinned again.  
  
"Nothing," he held up his hands innocently. "Just this,"  
  
Looking around quickly to make sure no one was watching, Gordo planted a quick kiss on Lizzie's lips. The kiss was chaste and soft, but wonderful all the same.  
  
Every time they kissed, it felt like the first time over and over again, exciting and new, but so terribly sweet.  
  
After they pulled apart, slightly breathless, and grinning against each other, Gordo asked a very unexpected question.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
Lizzie, confused as to why he would ask that question, now, while they were in this position, quickly explained that only her mum was home, and that she was out the back, gardening, to which Gordo flashed her a smile.  
  
"Explain," she ordered when he didn't say a word.  
  
"Just didn't want to get caught before we told them, do you?"  
  
Catching on finally, Lizzie shook her head, answering his question.  
  
"Exactly," Gordo added before kissing her again, still shortly but with a little more passion than the last one. It was enough to knock anyone's socks off, definitely.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but notice how much Gordo had changed since only the night before. He was so different, more confident, not in a cocky way, but just, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and how to turn Lizzie's knees to goo.  
  
Lizzie smiled, giving him another kiss.  
  
"You're so smart," she cooed, referring to his ever attentive brain remembering that they had to be alert. She earned a "don't you forget it" from Gordo for her troubles. After giving him a playful smack, Lizzie finally let him into the house.  
  
They quickly decided that they would skip hanging out at her place and go straight to their first official date. It was so exciting, for the both of them. Although, much more for Lizzie. Being a girl did that to you, you just felt everything more deeply than males. The possible exception being love, that was something that was shared equally between the two genders. Everyone had the ability to love just as much as the next person, whatever gender they may be.  
  
Oh, why they were thinking about that when they had a date to get to was anyone's guess.  
  
Under mutual consent, the pair decided not to inform Jo or anyone for that matter of just what they were doing. They explained to Mrs. McGuire that they would be heading to the mall to catch a movie and get something to eat. After they would be doing to some window-shopping and then heading home.  
  
"Alright," Jo agreed once they had told her of the situation.  
  
"Do you need a ride there?"  
  
"Nah, we'll walk, the fresh air will do us good." Lizzie answered so quickly that she was afraid her mother might catch on.  
  
And indeed, Jo eyed the two of them with a suspicious look, before finally her features melted into a soft grin, and Lizzie unconsciously let out the breath she had been holding.   
  
Jo gave Lizzie a couple of dollars for some snacks and a movie ticket. Although Lizzie already had all the cash she needed, she took the money anyway, never able to say no to free cash.  
  
As they turned to go, Jo suddenly called the two of them back.  
  
'Uh-oh,' thought Lizzie. 'Busted.'  
  
"Yeah mum?" Lizzie asked, holding her breath once again. Sooner or later she would hurt herself by doing that. Surely cutting off you air supply was not good.  
  
"Have fun, sweety. Be back before five." Lizzie visibly relaxed, and nodded.  
  
"I will mum," she promised, letting air fill her lungs once again.  
  
"Bye Gordo."  
  
"Bye Mrs. McGuire."  
  
Exchanging relieved looks, the couple backed themselves out of the garden, making sure not to make Jo suspicious. Once out of sight, they basically ran for the door, grabbing their bags in the process and practically throwing them selves out the door.   
  
Lizzie nearly dropped to the ground out of sheer embarrassment.   
  
She turned to face Gordo, who looked slightly red in the face, but - Lizzie noted with a frown - he had a small smile on, almost as if he couldn't help it.  
  
Lizzie shrugged it off quickly. 'Boys', was her first thought.  
  
"Oh, my gosh. Do you know how nervous that made me?" Unbidden, a smile of her own came to her features, and Lizzie finally understood why Gordo looked like that.   
  
The thrill of the chase, so to speak. The excitement of almost getting caught. Although quite fun, it was also dangerous to your health. She seemed to be endangering herself a lot these days. Lizzie reminded herself to stop doing that.  
  
Gordo shook his head in agreement, and slight shock at her statement, but Lizzie couldn't help but feel like he was saw this as one big joke. She sighed, resigned to the fact that she may never figure him out.  
  
"I know, and we didn't even do anything! It's like they can tell, just by looking at us."  
  
Lizzie was confused at that, and it clearly showed.  
  
"They?"  
  
"Had a run in with my mum this morning, she asked where I was going. I told her I was spending the day with you, and she had that look, you know, like she knows what we're doing, and waiting for the right time to strike."  
  
Lizzie flashed him an 'oh, got ya' look, and then a full smile tugged at her lips. She was not about to let her mum get her down.  
  
"You know what, we're just being paranoid. It's just the fact we haven't told them yet. And we will, soon. We just need a little time to get it together, am I right?"  
  
Gordo nodded, agreeing silently that she was indeed right. Paranoid, right, as if she wasn't familiar with that emotion.  
  
"And there really is nothing to be paranoid about in the first place. We're harmless, so are they. I really don't think they'll be angry, we've known each other our whole lives, they probably suspected this would happen while we were still in diapers."  
  
Ah, Gordo, ever the insightful one. So smart, Lizzie would definitely not be who she was right now if it hadn't been for him. For that, she was eternally grateful.  
  
Taking in the full impact of his words, Lizzie smiled, nodding in total agreement.  
  
"Of course, and I mean, it's only been less than a day, there's really nothing to tell."  
  
Gordo placed a kiss on her hand, smiling softly. It was not a normal smile, however, it was full of mischief, his bright blue eyes twinkling with excitement.  
  
Oh great, now Lizzie was worried. He rarely ever got that look, and when he did, you knew things were bad. Or, at the very least, semi-bad. Bad would be a little over the top for them. Oh, who cared? He was up to something, and she was worried, that was it, full stop.  
  
"You're right. Now, let's go and give them something to talk about."  
  
He grinned and took off down the street, leaving a bewildered Lizzie in his wake.  
  
After a moment of silent pondering, Lizzie widened her eyes and took off right after him, not fully capable of keep the laughter out of her face and words.  
  
"Gordo! You perve."  
  
She chased him down the street, yelling all the way, much to the annoyance of the neighbours.  
  
"Oooh, Gordo, I am so gonna get you!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I know, that was a short chapter, and really dull and had nothing in it, but trust me, good things are still to come. L/G go on their date, and get quite a few surprises. Also, coming up in later chapters, Lizzie speaks to Miranda about her relationship with Gordo, and will they have the courage to tell their parents, or will something get in the way? Stay tuned to find out.  
  
On a more serious note, thanks to all who have reviewed, and I appreciate all the support and patience, and for just plain putting up with me and my sporadical updates. I'll try to get the next chappie up soon  
  
Peace out Em 


	5. Meet The Parents Uh, Again

Confronting the parents, something every new couple fears. Well, it's L/G's turn, and, who knows, it may not go as well as planned. Or, maybe it might not go at all. Because, what's this? Gordo's parents have to fly out of the country for a few days. Looks like Gordo will be staying at the McGuire's place! Maybe it might not be a good idea to tell the folks you're dating their teenage daughter when you'll be sharing a room with her. But are the McGuire's really that dumb? Who's to say they don't figure it out? Oh, boy. Should be fun though, sneaking behind the parent's backs, stealing kisses and such. Oh, yeah.   
  
A/N: All right, go me. One day after I said this chappie may take a while, I'm posting it. After I sent that authors Note, I got struck with a huge bout of inspiration, and it sort of pushed the story along.  
  
Anyway, not much else I wanna say, just thanks to all who've reviewed so far, to those who haven't, shame on you *wags finger* ;) :D Hehe, just kidding.  
  
Anyway, I better be going, hope you enjoy, hope you review.  
  
Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a good friend of mine, who has just today returned from her five week trip in Europe. Kez, although you won't read this, it's good to have you back, mate!  
  
God Bless ________________________________________________________________________  
  
What Could Have Been  
  
Chapter 5: Meet The Parents... Uh, Again.  
  
When Lizzie and Gordo reached the mall, they decided straight away that they would simply go and see a movie and then wonder round and do anything that took their fancy.  
  
Easy enough said, but being done was another thing.  
  
The couple stood outside the theatre staring up at the big board that held the movies showing and their times.  
  
Only two had a possible time slot, and it was a choice between a chick flick and an action movie.  
  
Lizzie grasped Gordo hand lightly, squeezing it in the hopes of getting him to yield.  
  
"Hey, come on Gordo, 'How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days' is a really good film. Everyone's seen it."  
  
"No, every girl has seen it. I may hang with girls all the time but I still have a little shred of male pride and dignity left in me, no matter how hidden it is."  
  
Lizzie screwed up her nose, trying to figure out the best way to tackle the situation. It came to her so suddenly; she could actually feel the light bulb heating the top of the head.  
  
"Gordo, please, for me. Come on, you know you want to." And with those words, she did it; she pulled out her secret weapon.  
  
The puppy dog eyes.  
  
Gordo groaned, deep and long, there was no escaping her famous puppy dog pout. She knew it, he knew it, and she used it to her advantage.  
  
Gordo, in a desperate attempt to win, turned his head, swearing to himself not to look in those large hazel orbs.   
  
It didn't work. He let out another long groan. He was done for.  
  
"Lizzie, come on, you've seen it already. We haven't seen 'The Matrix: Reloaded' yet. It looks great."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. Guys.  
  
"Gordo, you don't even watch the movie. You sit through the whole thing criticising the film techniques. You think up ways on how to make it better and vow that your movies won't have mistakes like that."  
  
Gordo seemed to be stumped for the while, until he crossed his arms defiantly in front of him.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So. So, if we see my movie, you can still do that, but on the plus side, you can make me happy," she paused, liking her lips teasingly.  
  
"Besides, if you really don't like the movie, I can think of more...fun ways of passing the time."  
  
Gordo stuck his tongue out and chuckled.  
  
"Tease." Lizzie waited patiently, she knew she had him, it was only a matter of time. As if on cue, Gordo sighed, trying to sound bored and sad, but failing to keep a smile of his face.  
  
"Alright, you win. Don't you always? One thing though."  
  
"Anything," replied Lizzie, happy that she had gotten her way.  
  
"Next time we go to the movies, I choose what we watch."  
  
Lizzie grinned, already looking forward to the next time she would be in a dark theatre with him.  
  
"Deal." They shook on it, and then Gordo placed a small kiss to her hand before releasing her.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but smile at that, he was just too cute sometimes.  
  
They went and got their tickets, for which Gordo properly paid for. He was doing everything right, paying for things, opening doors, gentle kisses, just generally being the perfect boyfriend.  
  
"You don't have to pay for that," Lizzie said as she dug around her purse for the right amount of cash.  
  
"I want to," Gordo replied softly as he put the money she had gotten out back in her over-crowded handbag.  
  
Lizzie grinned as she followed Gordo to the candy bar, her thoughts going places she had never dared go before. Kissing with Gordo, holding hands with him, telling him she loved him. Him doing the same to her.  
  
Lizzie sighed. And she thought he made a phenomenal friend, this was just ten times better.  
  
After Gordo payed for their snacks (they shared a large coke and bag of M&M's), the couple went to find a seat in the cinema. When they got there they found it virtually empty, save for a few people here and there. They had practically free reign of the theatre, and chose seats close to the back but near enough to actually see the screen.  
  
They settled into their seats while they waited for the ads to play. It would be another ten minutes at least until the movie started, so they got comfortable for the long wait.  
  
During the ad that said all the delicious treats they had at the candy-bar, Gordo found Lizzie's hand in the dark and squeezed.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" She answered, just as quietly.  
  
"You're my girlfriend, right?"  
  
Lizzie turned around to face him; eyes shining happily even in the dim lights of the theatre. She squeezed back and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Only if you're my boyfriend."  
  
Gordo grinned back at her and she put her head on his shoulder and settled back to enjoy the movie.  
  
'Well,' thought Gordo as he too sat back to watch. 'I guess this chick-flick thing won't be a total bust.' He kissed the top of Lizzie's head and heard her sigh.  
  
'Yeah, not too bad at all.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
'Oh, this is a total nightmare'  
  
Gordo watched, half amused-half scared, as Lizzie practically ran out of the cinema, sprouting lines from the movie as she went.  
  
"Peek-a-boo!" Lizzie shouted as they strolled through the mall, giggling uncontrollably while Gordo tried unsuccessfully to calm her down.  
  
'Well,' thought Gordo in an effort to console him self. 'At least she isn't stopping at every store we pass.'  
  
"Wasn't that part funny Gordo? Peek-a-boo!"  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you see that movie. You always do this," Gordo tried to sound annoyed, but he couldn't help the grin that formed on his face.   
  
She was just too cute when he was in these moods. He was so glad he could finally say that out loud, which, of course, he did.  
  
"Thank you!" Lizzie grinned, stopping for a short time to give him a peck on the cheek.  
  
She continued on her way, skipping in a totally girlie way. Gordo couldn't help it, he let loose a chuckle at her antics.  
  
Lizzie stopped, turned around, walked back over to him, and glared. Uh-oh.  
  
"Is there something wrong, mister?"  
  
Gordo softened when he saw the laughter in her eyes and found that she was only playing. He decided to play along anyway, for the hell of it.  
  
"Why, yes ma'am, there is indeed." Gordo put on an incredibly fake British accent while trying to keep a straight face. Lizzie just watched him, barely able to contain her own laughter.  
  
"I do believe that I will have to put you under arrest."  
  
Lizzie gasped, eyes widening dramatically.  
  
"What did I do?" She breathed, putting her hand to her forehead like they did in those old movies.  
  
Gordo switched his accent to an even worse imitation of a Texan.  
  
"Why, you're just so gosh dang beautiful, it's a crime. I dare say you've stolen all the beauty in the world and placed in those there eyes of yours."  
  
Lizzie blushed at that, coming out of character. Aw, Gordo was so romantic!  
  
"Gordo, that's so sweet!" Lizzie cooed, kissing him full on the mouth, not caring if anyone saw. In fact, she welcomed it. She wanted the world to know she was in love with this man. But first, why not tell him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He grinned, also coming out of character.  
  
"You know I love you too."  
  
They stared for a minute at each other, both their eyes shining with happiness and laughter.  
  
Gordo then took Lizzie's hands in his own, and tugged them both towards the food court.  
  
"Come on, let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry!" Lizzie rolled her eyes ad grinned.  
  
"You're always hungry," she replied, laughing.  
  
Gordo didn't say anything to that, he just led her down the escalators and to the inviting smell of fast food.  
  
Lizzie screwed up her nose in partial disgust as they passed a pizza shop where the pizza's were practically soaked in grease.  
  
"Ew, Gordo you know half the food in this place has more fat than we weigh combined?"  
  
Gordo shushed her and pulled her along, tongue hanging out like a dog's as he took in all the wonderful sights and smells. He looked like he was in heaven, which, to be fair, being Gordo he probably was.  
  
After a couple of minutes, the pair made their way to an open table with their trays of food and sat down. Gordo had a large order of curly fries (his favourite), a chunky looking burger filled with every possible thing imaginable, and a large coke. Lizzie had a salad and a bottle of water. Food was the only area where they were different. Lizzie liked to eat healthy, where as Gordo just liked to eat, it didn't matter so much what.  
  
Lizzie always told him that it was his Jewish side poking out, and that his stomach would poke out too if he didn't eat right. Gordo always shrugged at that, not able to do much more. What does one say to that argument?  
  
The couple dug into their meals, chomping away happily and making small talk.  
  
That was one great thing about Lizzie and Gordo, they never ran out of things to say. Communication was easily the best part of their relationship. They always seemed to know what the other was thinking, and could almost carry on a conversation with just a few looks.  
  
They always put it down to being best friends, when you knew someone as long as they had, you tend to form close bonds that you didn't share with anyone else. Not even Miranda, their other best friend, could take that away from them. It was unique, and sometimes they were glad for just some time to themselves. Like now.  
  
Lizzie looked up from her meal, regarding Gordo thoughtfully. He looked like the same Gordo that he did a week ago, but suddenly, in Lizzie's eyes, he was gorgeous. Large, inquisitive, bright blue eyes, a mop of unruly dark brown curls, full kissable lips, a lean, but not scrawny body and a to-die-for smile.  
  
He seemed so perfect, if only she had realised it sooner.  
  
Lizzie was internally kicking herself for being so blind when something behind Gordo caught her eye. More than that; someone.  
  
Gordo looked up at that moment to see fear in his girlfriend's eyes.  
  
"Lizzie, what's wrong?"  
  
She didn't answer him, but Gordo followed her line of sight over the other end of the food court.  
  
"Oh, great," he muttered aloud. "Just what we need."  
  
Fast approaching their table, Kate Sanders and Ethan Craft were walking side by side, hands clasped. Hillridge Middle School's on-off couple were, as of this week, definitely on, and Kate loved to tell as many people as possible.  
  
Trailing just a step behind was Claire and the rest of Kate's posse. She never went anywhere without them; they were like one big fashion accessory to her.  
  
"Don't let them get to you, okay Liz?" Gordo asked as he turned back around to face the scared looking blonde in front of him. She didn't answer, her eyes glued to the approaching couple.  
  
There was no time to hide, or to run, Kate and Ethan had already spotted them.  
  
Kate had on her immensely fake smile; her hand rubbing up and down Ethan's arm. Her eyes were flashing dangerously, however, giving off a wave of power.  
  
Ethan, on the other hand, waved dumbly, smiling and showing of perfectly white teeth. His hair was slicked back, and he looked altra cool.  
  
'Don't let them get to,' Gordo repeated in his mind. 'Yeah, why don't you follow your own advice, eh Gordon?'  
  
"Wassup Gor-don, Liz-zay? How you peeps doin' this fine afternoon?" As always, Ethan was in his own little world, and everyone else ignored him. Kate rolled her eyes and then looked down at Gordo and Lizzie and sneered.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Loozie and Gor-dork. Here together I see, two halves of the dorky trio." Kate looked extremely proud at herself for what she had said. Behind her, the band of girls, as if on cue, laughed monotonously like the little androids they were. Their only mission in life was to follow Kate's orders.  
  
Gordo was about to step in with some clever retort when Lizzie seemed to find her voice and cut across him.  
  
"You know what Kate? Yeah, Gordo and I are here together. We're here on a date. And our names are not Loozie and Gor-dork. We're Lizzie and Gordo, and we'd have it no other way. We're trying to enjoy ourselves, and with you here, that's a very hard thing to accomplish. So, why don't you and your little drones run along and leave us alone."  
  
Everyone looked surprised out her little outburst, but none more than Lizzie herself. She seemed both shocked and amazed that she could have the guts to say that, and to Kate, of all people. She also looked proud at herself, and Gordo couldn't help but feel the same. Way to go Lizzie.  
  
"Whatever," Kate said after a while, trying to look bored and disgusted, but not able to keep the uncertainty off of her face. No one really dared to stand up to her, so this was all sort of new territory. Ground that should be trodden on lightly.  
  
She motioned to her group and they strutted off, heads held high, and noses up-turned in that snobbish way.  
  
Ethan hung back for a moment, looking impressed.  
  
"Gor-don, my man! Way to go! Scorin' the big one. So, you two a couple, or what?" If there was anything at all that Ethan had some knowledge about, it was the ladies. The fine ladies that Hillridge never seemed to have a shortage of. And to accompany the endless supply of girls, was Ethan's endless supply of pick-up lines. Foolproof, never fail ways to get the chicks.  
  
"Yeah, we are," Lizzie answered before Gordo could, clasping their hands together and holding it up for Ethan to see. He grinned and clapped a stunned Gordo on the back, then walked off, following Kate.  
  
The couple stood in silence for a while as both of them were suffering from severe loss of full-body functions. After Lizzie had stood up to her arch rival, it was hard for her to express any words of pride, or any words at all. Gordo was still stunned by not only what Lizzie said, but who she said it too.  
  
And then, like a truck careening towards them, they were slammed with the truth of what had just happened, and what it could mean.  
  
"Oh my God, Gordo, I don't know what I was thinking!" Lizzie had finally regained her speaking capabilities, and was using it to her full potential, going a mile a minute.  
  
"I'm so stupid, I just wanted to put Kate in her place for once. I didn't realise. Gordo, Kate knows, Ethan knows. Now, by the end of the day, the whole school will know. Word travels fast, my parents are going to find out! My mum was looking shifty today, I thought she suspected, but she'll surely know by the end of the day. They're gonna be so mad..."  
  
Gordo put two fingers to her lips, shushing her with one movement.  
  
Once quiet, Gordo took Lizzie's hands in his own, and gripped them tight. He had been thinking the entire time. Surely it wasn't as bad as it first seemed. In fact, it was quite a good thing, and he told her that exactly.  
  
"Gordo, are you crazy? My parents are going to find out before we tell them. They're gonna be angry. You know my mum."   
  
"Yeah, I do. I also know mine. And I also know that when we were younger they talked about how we were going to end up together. Knowing my mum, she probably placed a bet on how long it would take. They saw this coming even before we did, Liz. Chances are, they'll be happy for us."  
  
Lizzie sighed, her hazel eyes resting on his azure ones, finding comfort in their deep glow.  
  
"Gordo, I know you're right. I heard them too, remember? We were six, and thought it was yucky that I would ever want to kiss you. But it's not that I'm worried about, it's the fact that if we don't tell them soon, someone else will. And if they find out from someone like Kate's mum, they'll be more upset. I want to do this right, you know?"  
  
Gordo squeezed her hand tighter, and flashed her his patented, never-fail Gordo-grin. As he thought, her own features took on that of a tentative grin.  
  
"I know what you mean Liz, I really do. But, did you see the look on Kate's face? I don't think she'll want to be reminded that you, Lizzie McGuire, stuck up to Kate Sanders, all-powerful cheerleader. I'll bet you anything she won't mutter a word to anyone. Word gets out, Ethan and her won't be the 'it' couple anymore. It would ruin her."  
  
He grinned again, blue eyes flashing with reassurance and shinning with love.  
  
"Trust me?"  
  
"I trust you Gordo. I just hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"I'm Gordo, I always know what I'm doing. And besides, we're going to tell them as soon as we get home, I think it can wait. For now, we have a date to get back to."  
  
Feeling safe and loved, Lizzie settled back to enjoy her lunch, Gordo following soon after. They never took their eyes of each other, not being able to even if they wanted to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at the McGuire's residence, Jo was in deep conversation with a woman over the phone.  
  
"Yeah, I saw them this morning, they went to the mall together a few hours ago. They did seem a little different. Did David say anything to you before he left?" Jo paused, letting the woman on the other end of the line answer.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I forget you get up late on Saturdays Marie. So you didn't see him at all?" Mrs. McGuire nodded as the woman, Marie, answered.  
  
"Yes, well, they didn't seem suspicious at all, just odd." Another pause.  
  
"Oh no, I'm sure it will be fine. Don't worry about a thing, Sam and I have it all sorted out. We'll tell them just as soon as they get home. It shouldn't be too long now." Another, longer pause.  
  
"I know, I know, it's going to be great."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Ten minutes later, Lizzie had Gordo had finished their lunch, they had been talking for a while, stealing kisses when ever they dared, looking around to make sure no body else important saw.  
  
"Ergh! I can't wait till all of this is over. I don't like the sneaking around, not being able to kiss you in public. I waited so long to tell you how I feel, now, it's out, but I still feel I have to hide it. It sucks." Gordo usually wasn't one for public outbursts, but Lizzie could definitely see his point on this one.  
  
Despite her agreeing fully, Lizzie couldn't help but giggle at his half-hearted angry face.  
  
"It's like what you said Gordo. We won't have to keep this a secret forever. Just until we get home. We'll tell my parents first, cause they will be the hardest, then we'll crack yours."  
  
Gordo had to laugh at that.  
  
"Crack, Liz? My parents aren't eggs, despite what you may think."  
  
"You know what I mean," she amended, swatting him playfully in the arm.  
  
Gordo just nodded at that.  
  
"So," Gordo started after Lizzie gave him another chaste kiss.  
  
"Do you think we could head back to your place? I want to get this over with."  
  
Lizzie nodded, agreeing with her boyfriend, fast and painless, that was the way to go.  
  
Deep down, they both really had no idea why they were worrying so much, there wasn't much to be stressed about, but they just didn't want anything bad to happen. They only hoped that everything would run smoothly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The walk back to Lizzie's place was short and spent mostly in comfortable silence. It had been a big day, and they were both tired, and ready to get everything over with.  
  
Gordo hadn't yet mentioned what Lizzie had said to Kate, and Lizzie hadn't brought it up. Gordo couldn't have been more proud and happy of his girlfriend, and was lucky she was confident enough in their relationship to announce it to their sworn enemy on their first date. Gordo thought he couldn't possibly have loved Lizzie any more than he already did, but today had proven him wrong.  
  
Fairly soon, the duo arrived in front of Lizzie's house, and looked up at it as if expecting it to bite.  
  
Swallowing their fear, the couple approached the large house, and Lizzie took her key out of her purse, putting it in the lock and letting herself and Gordo in.  
  
"Mum, dad? Is anyone home?"  
  
"Lizzie?" The sound of her mother's voice answered her from somewhere around the house.  
  
"Yeah mum, I'm home, Gordo's here too."  
  
Gordo quickly yelled a "Hi Mrs. McGuire," then immediately fell quiet again. So much for his help.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo, could you two come into the living room please?"  
  
As if on cue, the two teens gulped visibly and exchanged nervous glances. Wow, word travels fast.  
  
Entering the living room, Lizzie and Gordo were faced with Jo and Sam, sitting together on the couch, hands on laps and looking expectantly up at the teens.  
  
More nervous expressions were exchanged, and they stood in the doorway, fidgeting uncontrollably.  
  
Jo motioned for them to take a seat at the couch opposite.   
  
"Lizzie, Gordo, sit down for a minute, we have something to tell you two...."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Uh-oh, evil cliffie. And my first. Technically, it's not that big a deal, but hey, I'm excited.   
  
Have fun pondering what will happen. He, if someone figures out what is happening before I post the next chapter, I'll give you a gold star.  
  
Yay, okie-dokie. Have a great day, pop me a review, and I'll see ya'll next time.  
  
Ciao for now,   
  
Em 


	6. Say what?

Confronting the parents, something every new couple fears. Well, it's L/G's turn, and, who knows, it may not go as well as planned. Or, maybe it might not go at all. Because, what's this? Gordo's parents have to fly out of the country for a few days. Looks like Gordo will be staying at the McGuire's place! Maybe it might not be a good idea to tell the folks you're dating their teenage daughter when you'll be sharing a room with her. But are the McGuire's really that dumb? Who's to say they don't figure it out? Oh, boy. Should be fun though, sneaking behind the parent's backs, stealing kisses and such. Oh, yeah.  
  
Anyway, yeah, so, a few people guessed what would happen this chappie. About two or three of you got it right. I can't say who, coz, then, where's the surprise? I will say this; just because you guys were smart enough to figure it out, I went and changed what happened. It's not a big change, but I want to keep my darling readers guessing.   
  
Btw, you guys are sooooo sweet. I'd like to thank especially little Tic-Tac, someone I now consider a friend, though I seriously doubt she does. Anyway, go check out her work. Blow Against The Wind (L/G story) is genius. I'm telling you, if you read it, make sure you have tissues handy. There are so many more people I want to thank as well (my gosh, it feels like I'm accepting an award). Everyone's name will be posted at the end of the fic, coz I never have enough room otherwise.  
  
Oh, and I'm so sorry for the delay and for the extreme shortness of the chapter. Think of this as a filler chapter, a sort of set-up for the upcoming events. It may be dull, but I didn't want to cram everything into one huge chapter. Plus, I didn't want to keep you all waiting longer than necessary.  
  
Anyway, here we go, chapter six. Oooh, what does Jo wanna say? _______________________________________________________________________  
  
What Could Have Been  
  
Chapter 6: Say What?  
  
Jo motioned for them to take a seat at the couch opposite.   
  
"Lizzie, Gordo, sit down for a minute, we have something to tell you two...."  
  
As the two teens sat down, both thought the exact same thing: 'how the hell did she find out so quickly?'  
  
The unasked question seemed to go without an answer, until Jo's face suddenly lit up in a small grin.  
  
She turned in her seat slightly, facing Gordo a little bit more.   
  
He made a good attempt at keeping a smile on his face, but it turned out mostly to look like a grimace.  
  
Jo; meanwhile flicked her eyes back and forth between the two teens. Her motherly senses were picking up on some disturbance, but it seemed that it could wait till after her news was out.  
  
Now, if only she could figure out the best way to tackle the situation. She couldn't just out and say it, because where would the fun be in that? Part of a mother's job was to prolong news your child had no idea about, something about sustaining that air of mystery. It was in the parents unwritten codebook.  
  
And like a light bulb clicking on, Jo realised how she should go about doing this. Her grin was now very evident, and the worried look exchanged by Gordo and Lizzie went unnoticed by the giddy looking adult or her oblivious husband. Sam, the gnome-obsessed, generally crazy, dark haired, grown up looking kid just sat there. He had been filled in on what was happening, but was unsure whether he should participate in this particular conversation. He was there mostly because Jo had requested his attendance, and partly because he really didn't have anything better to do.  
  
"Gordo," Jo started, and silence fell over the room, it was almost eerie. It went unnoticed by all except Lizzie and Gordo, both not knowing what was coming, and both fearing the worst.  
  
"You know your parents are extremely good at their profession, right?"  
  
Gordo blinked, then nodded slowly, unsure of where all of this was going. He had pictured a thousand different scenarios in his head, but none that started off anything like this.  
  
"Right, so you must realise that they sometimes get very busy?" Gordo nodded once again. The wheels were turning in his mind, he was slowly figuring out what was going on. Lizzie, unfortunately, was a few steps behind.  
  
"Mum, what's this got to do with anything?" By the tone of her voice, Lizzie was getting annoyed quite fast. Like Gordo, she was itching to find out what was up.  
  
"What your mother's trying to say honey, is that Mr. and Mrs. Gordon have been hand picked to attend a very special and important conference in Singapore. This could possibly be the best thing to happen to their careers, and can really help them in the future. They've agreed to go, and they'll be there for a maximum of ten days." Sam, who had observing the interaction quietly, making mental notes and doing the dad thing, spoke up, informing the two of the situation, and earning and half-hearted glare from Jo for ruining her fun.  
  
While that went on, beside him Gordo heard Lizzie gasp softly. His mind was now spinning with questions. Singapore? Was he going to Singapore for ten days? Was that it, was that all they wanted to say? Why were Mr. and Mr. McGuire telling him, and not his own parents? What did Lizzie and them have to do with it all? Was he really going to have to leave Lizzie for so long, and just after everything that had happened? That last thought stuck in his mind. God, he hoped not.  
  
"So," Gordo decided to voice one of his questions. "Why are you telling me and not my parents?"  
  
Jo was positively bursting with happiness and excitement, ignoring her semi-anger at her husband for bursting the bubble prematurely.  
  
"That's the best part Gordo. You're mother and father feel it would be best if you stayed here. They don't want you missing out on school work."  
  
Jo then turned towards Lizzie, who had finally understood and seemed like she was trying to keep herself from screaming.  
  
"Gordo's grandmother will be out of town the entire time, so Marie asked, and your father and I agreed, that it would be suitable for Gordo to spend the days here, with us. He's practically family anyway, and he can use the guest bedroom next to yours Lizzie."  
  
This time, Lizzie really did scream.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Are you serious!?" Her mother nodded, quite happily and completely oblivious to exactly why Lizzie was so excited. Jo chalked it down to the fact that not one of Lizzie's friends had ever stayed over for such a long period of time that it was just genuine excitement for having a friend living in the same house for so long. Little did she know just what she had done by agreeing to house Gordo.  
  
Lizzie thrust herself into her mothers open, awaiting arms, delivering possibly the biggest hug Jo had ever received from her daughter ever. Sam was next in line, grunting under the load of his teenage daughter huddled in his outstretched arms.  
  
"I can't believe it! I love you guys, so much."  
  
While all this went on, one thought stuck itself in Gordo's brain; 'He's practically family.' Family. Did they really see him that way? Was that a good thing? Gordo really hoped so; he couldn't help but feel giddy at that thought. Perhaps, some day, he and Lizzie would make that official.  
  
Shaking his curly head to rid himself of such thoughts, Gordo looked towards Mr McGuire, who was still receiving thanks from Lizzie.  
  
"When do my parents leave?" Gordo asked, trying to contain his emotions.  
  
"The day after tomorrow," Sam answered quickly. "It was very short-notice. You're parent's want you home within an hour to help them get started on packing. You know how they are with travelling." Sam chuckled and Gordo did the same. His parents were crazier than Lizzie was when it came to packing. They would want to take everything, including the kitchen sink. If it wasn't for Gordo, he might think they would have.  
  
Speaking of Lizzie, however...  
  
Gordo cleared his throat loudly, and Lizzie backed off, sheepishly realising what she was doing.  
  
Seeing his features, and the question written on his face, she nodded discreetly at him, and then grinned. He smiled back, his smile reaching from ear to ear. They would always understand each other, no matter what.  
  
His brain was still overflowing with information. It was so over-whelming with the extremity of it all. He, David Gordon, would be staying ten days at the house of his best friend and recent girlfriend, Lizzie McGuire. It was so unreal, and yet so very exciting.  
  
And that's when it hit him.  
  
Gordo got Lizzie's attention, and then motioned towards the front door. Lizzie nodded, getting the hint.  
  
"Mum, dad, thanks so much, again. Uh, can me and Gordo go talk together for a couple of minutes outside? Alone?"  
  
"Sure honey," Mrs. McGuire smiled, oblivious.  
  
Gordo led the blonde towards the front door, walking out first. Lizzie quickly followed, shutting the door behind her. All of a sudden, the memories of the previous night filled their senses, creating an atmosphere quite unlike any they had ever experienced.   
  
This is where it had all started, where everything became different, feelings became stronger, and bigger bonds were formed.  
  
What is really only last night that it had all changed? It seemed so much longer than that. Maybe that's what happened when you waited your whole life for something like this to happen. Time seems to stretch out, and before long you're confusing seconds with minutes and minutes with hours. The feeling was so new, and so sweet, tingling their senses, warming them, despite the cold winds of the Sacremento winter.   
  
Once outside, and away from the prying eyes of her parents, Lizzie threw herself into Gordo's arms, wrapping him in a big bear hug, squeezing hard enough to break something. But Gordo didn't complain, he just held her, grinning despite what was going through his head.  
  
Depositing a soundless kiss on his lips, Lizzie finally pulled away and together they sat down on the porch steps, making sure to lock hands as they sat.  
  
"Gordo, this is going to be fantastic! You, living in my house, for ten days. I can't wait until Monday, can you?"  
  
Gordo shook his head, half-amused by Lizzie's antics, half-saddened by the fact that he'd have to be the one to bring her back down to earth.  
  
"Lizzie, of course I'm excited, but how are we going to be able to tell your parents that we're dating now? Somehow I don't think it will go over too well with them the fact that their teenage daughter will be temporarily living with her boyfriend, just one door away."  
  
The sudden truth of that statement hit Lizzie like a Mac-truck, bringing her plummeting down to the ground from her extreme high.  
  
"You're right," she whispered dejectedly.  
  
"Yeah" Gordo added, sighing. "I hate it when that happens."  
  
Not able to stop it, a tiny giggle escaped Lizzie's lips, and she leaned her head softly on Gordo's shoulders.  
  
"Suddenly, I'm not liking this as much as I was."  
  
Gordo nodded, agreeing.  
  
"You know what though?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It will be sort of fun sneaking around behind their backs. It'll be a secret, just between the two of us."  
  
Lizzie gave him a wry smile.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way."   
  
They both chuckled quietly, and when they settled back down again, Lizzie lay her head fully on Gordo's shoulder. This would very well may the last chance they had to do this sort of thing before they had to revert to sneaking.  
  
"Love ya," Lizzie cooed.  
  
"Right back at you," replied Gordo.  
  
It wouldn't be too bad, at least they'd be together, and there was always school. And, another handy thing, locks on the doors.  
  
"How long did my dad say we had before you had to leave?" Asked Lizzie quietly, breaking the silence that had descended upon them.  
  
"An hour," replied Gordo shortly, breathing in the scent of Lizzie's shampoo from where her head lay on the soft flesh of his shoulder.  
  
"Enough time then," the blonde breathed, and settled back further.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo agreed.  
  
The couple stared straight ahead, watching pedestrians walk by, and cars zoom past. They didn't really notice any of it though; they were too busy with their own thoughts.  
  
It was strange, indeed, they would be living under the same roof for about a week and a half, and yet they wouldn't be able to do anything, at all, not even innocent hand holding. If it was possible to feel sad and happy at the same time, you bet that was how Lizzie and Gordo felt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Meanwhile, hiding behind some bushes just on the edge of the sidewalk, a snickering laugh was inaudible to the couple lost in each other on the steps.  
  
A male figure, roughly eleven years of age, held his spiky head just above the bushes so he could see the teens ahead of him.   
  
Matt McGuire snuck back into the safety of his shrub, hiding himself well out of spotting range. He grinned delightfully at himself for being so smart.  
  
"Excellent," he cried out in a voice lower than a whisper, so as not to be heard.   
  
Rubbing his hands together evilly, the pre-teen gently moved so he could sneak into the neighbour's yard undetected.   
  
This was going to be sweet.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Secrets out, as if you guys didn't know what was going to happen. Like the half-twist though? Oh-oh, naughty Matt, how dare he spy on the lovebirds. Anyway, I know, boring chapter, sorry for the lack of, well, anything, but I wanted to get this up a.s.a.p. I hate keeping people waiting. I promise, next chapter will be both longer and crammed with juicy plot lines.  
  
Here's some thing to look forwards to: Lizzie has a long overdue conversation with one Miss Miranda Sanchez, wonder how that will turn out. What will Matt do with his info? And will Gordo and Lizzie ever tell her parents? Look for all that and more next chapter. Plus, some L/G sneakage.  
  
Yay  
  
Ciao for now,   
  
Em 


	7. Oh, This Can't Be Good

What Could Have Been  
  
*Hides behind bed while people throw stones* I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in more than a week. You have no idea how hectic my week has been. My work load has, like, tripled. I feel just awful for making so many wonderful people wait while I get another chapter of this stupid story out. It's long though, not as long as some, but longer than most. It's about six pages, which is pretty good. Chapter three was eight.  
  
Ooh URGENT, PLEASE READ: This is where you (the readers) get to help me. It's nothing big, but I want a little help. I don't really like the title I've got right now, and I want to change it. Problem is, I have no idea what to call it. Here's what you can do; Review ;) and post a title you think is appropriate. The one I like best, will be the one I change it to. Don't worry though, I won't change it till my after my next chapter post, so everyone will know where to go to find the story. Thanks a bunch, you guys are great!   
  
Anyway, not much else to say except sorry, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It was quite fun, and it includes a long, healthy conversation with Ms Miranda Sanchez. I finished it quite quickly, so if it doesn't sound right, sorry.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story, have a wonderful day, and I'll see you soon. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7: Oh, This Is Never Good  
  
Quicker than expected, an hour came and went and it was time for Gordo to be heading off towards his own home. His parents would be leaving the day after tomorrow, but Gordo was still needed to help them start packing today. If it were anything like the last time his parents went on a trip, they would need all the time they could find.  
  
After a good night to the McGuire's and a quick peck on the cheek and a promise to call later to Lizzie, Gordo was on his way home.  
  
Lizzie sat for a few minutes alone on the front porch, before sighing happily and heading inside.  
  
She decided quickly that a nice long, relaxing bath was in order, to help calm down her over excited nerves.  
  
Lizzie quickly explained what she was doing to her parents - who were out in the back yard enjoying the fresh air, and after yet another seemingly endless stream of 'thank you's' Lizzie headed upstairs to go get ready for her bath.  
  
She found a clean towel in the linen closet and picked out some nice fresh clothes from her bedroom closet to put on afterwards.  
  
Finally happy enough that she was all set for her relaxation time, Lizzie headed for the bathroom, only to be cut short by the annoyingly high pierced, shrill sound of the phone ringing.  
  
Growling slightly at the interruption, Lizzie quickly yelled down an "I'll get it!" to her parents and then picked up the phone from the upstairs hook.  
  
"Hello, McGuire residence, Lizzie speaking," she answered in that fake sort of happy way that everyone always answers the phone like. Her only reply was deep breathing and nothing else.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, and was met with yet more breathing. A couple more seconds of this and then Lizzie sighed, long and deep.  
  
"Matt! Its Lanny!" Lizzie called out to her little brother, holding the phone up to her chest to muffle the sounds of her yelling.  
  
Seconds later, Matt came bursting out of his room like he had been there the whole time. To Lizzie, that's where he had been, little did she know of his previous little excursion and sighting.  
  
The spiky haired pre-teen grabbed the phone out of Lizzie hands without so much as a word to his older sister. In fact, he wasn't even looking at her. Lizzie put this down to him just being the horrible little brother she thought he was, and that was true, too. She just didn't know that the reason he wasn't looking at her was because if he did he would probably burst out laughing.  
  
"Talk to me Lanny," he said instead to his friend over the phone and quickly went inside his room and shut the door.  
  
Lizzie watched all this happen with a look of utter disgust. He was up to something and she knew it. He was always up to something, but Lizzie felt this time it was something else; something bigger. The trouble was finding out what exactly, and then catching him in the act to rat him out to mum and dad.   
  
Shrugging the weird feeling off, Lizzie resumed her walk to the bathroom door, thankful for no more interruptions.  
  
Locking the door, Lizzie shed her clothes and turned the water on, setting the temperature to hot. She added some lavender bath oils to give her skin a beautiful smell to it.  
  
When the bath was near overflowing, Lizzie turned off the tap and slipped in, immediately closing her eyes and sighing at the water heating her skin.  
  
It was there that she spent the better part of an hour soaking in the refreshing water.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mum, dad?" Matt McGuire stepped out into the back porch, setting his gaze upon his parents, who were lounging lazily, while the breeze shook the leaves on the trees. Jo was reading Time magazine and Sam was painting yet another of his infamous lawn gnomes. His tongue was stuck out in concentration, and his eyes were squinted as he added detail to the creepy, small lawn ornament.  
  
At the sound of her son's voice, Sam gave a small grunt of acknowledgment, then went back to his task at hand.  
  
Jo, on the other hand, looked up from her magazine with an inquisitive glance. Matt couldn't help but see the suspicion lying just behind her eyes, however. She would never fully trust her son, but Matt didn't worry. After he told them what he was going to say, his mum would be too busy grounding his sister for life to be worried about how her son found out this information.  
  
"What is it honey?" Jo asked, after a moment of silence had passed and nothing had been said.  
  
Adopting a look of pure innocence and brotherly concern, Matt edged his way towards his parents.  
  
"Dad? I think you should be listening for this," Matt requested before saying anything else.  
  
At this, Jo gasped, and Sam did in fact look up. It was very rare indeed that one of their children would ask to have him listening for anything they had to say. Usually they left him alone to his own business. It was usually only for very important matters that they would request his attention.  
  
"Oh honey what is it? What happened?" It sounded as if it were hard for Jo to keep her emotions in check. Matt chuckled internally; he was good. He was really good.  
  
"Mum, dad, I've got something to say," he finally said, and paused for good effect. He looked towards the ground, acting ashamed for having to say this.  
  
"And I'm not sure you're going to like it. It fact, it may shock you." He once again turned his gaze to his parents. Sam was staring intently at his son, waiting for him to continue. Jo was near tears.  
  
"It's about Lizzie..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, oblivious to what was happening downstairs, Lizzie got out of her bath, happy that she was relaxed, and studying intently her pruned fingers.  
  
Changing into her clean clothes, Lizzie quickly set a blow-drier to her mass of thick blonde hair. Confident it was dry enough, she set the drier down, and ran a comb through her blonde locks, smiling at her image.  
  
Lizzie left the bathroom, reflecting on all that had happened in the past couple of hours. Gordo would be staying at their place, for ten days! Her boyfriend would be living temporarily with her. Could life get much better? She didn't think so.  
  
However, if life couldn't get much better, there was only one way it could go, and that was down. And Lizzie didn't know how right she was in thinking that.  
  
Lizzie set off down the stairs, heading to the kitchen to grab something to drink. A quick look outside told Lizzie her parents were still in the garden, talking heavily with her brother.   
  
Lizzie felt an eye roll coming on. Figures he would get himself in trouble, yet again. She wondered what he had done to get her mother looking so upset.  
  
Shrugging, Lizzie went back to the task of getting herself some juice. She had just poured herself a glass of apple juice when the phone ringing made her jump a little in surprise.  
  
Seeing her family indisposed at the moment, Lizzie grabbed the portable, and took a quick sip of her juice.  
  
"McGuire residence, Lizzie speaking," she spoke happily into the receiver. She didn't have to fake it this time, she truly was happy.  
  
"Liz?" A voice over the other end spoke, the connection crackling a little.  
  
"MIRANDA!" Lizzie immediately yelled, her face lighting up in both surprise and joy.  
  
"Lizzie! Oh my gosh! I haven't spoken to you in like, forever girl! How you been chicka? How are you handling being stuck at Hillridge without me?"  
  
Miranda went a mile a minute, asking so many different questions Lizzie found it hard to know where to start. She decided the answer the last question first, the one that had brought the biggest smile to her features.  
  
"I'm handling it quite well. I've had a few," she coughed, "things going on to keep me busy."  
  
There was silence for all of a second while Miranda pondered Lizzie's words, and then a shriek.  
  
"Ah! What happened? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Did Ethan Craft ask you out? Oh, my gosh! That would be so cool!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Miranda, hush!" Lizzie grinned at her friend's hurried rants. She sounded so excited. And it was funny, not once, in those past two days, (no way was it only that long ago) did Lizzie think of Ethan Craft, supposedly the hunkiest-hunk ever to grace Hillridge with his presence. Now, in Lizzie's eyes, there was a new hunk, and his name was David Gordon.  
  
"No, Ethan did not ask me out," she answered her friend, and heard a deep sigh over the other end of the phone.  
  
"Oh, bummer," came the reply. "Well, it's alright, there is always next time." Lizzie noticed that Miranda was trying to be supportive, and Lizzie only hoped that when she told her what she had to say that Miranda would have some of that supportiveness remaining.  
  
Lizzie couldn't, no wouldn't be able to bear it if Miranda didn't approve of her and Gordo's relationship. It still wouldn't change the fact that Gordo and her were dating, but it would be horrible if Miranda didn't understand, or didn't like it.  
  
Shaking her head softly to clear herself of such thoughts, Lizzie realised that Miranda was probably waiting for a reply.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that Miranda," Lizzie answered, closing her eyes and praying to God to give her the strength she needed. Silly of her to ask though. This was her best friend she was talking about; of course she'd be supportive.   
  
"Oh, why? Eugh, did Kate nab him again? Don't worry chicka, they'll be broken up by next week, promise."  
  
Lizzie smiled, despite herself. Yeah, Kate and Ethan were together, but Miranda was right, as of next week they'd be ex's. It was always funny to watch them break up then get back together again, but that wasn't the point.  
  
It was time to get back to the real point.  
  
"Well, yeah, they are going out, but that doesn't really matter, not anymore," Lizzie gathered her courage and proceeded. "Miranda, promise me you won't freak out," she started.  
  
"Promise," Miranda answered quickly, and even though she promised, Lizzie could almost see her on the edge of her seat, ready to jump.  
  
"I, well, I sort of have a, uh, I have a boyfriend." Lizzie concluded, releasing air that she didn't even know she was holding.   
  
Lizzie waited patiently for Miranda's reply, and for a couple of minutes there was silence, until:  
  
"ARGH! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! ARGH! LIZZIE, WOW!"  
  
The yelling was so loud that Lizzie could still hear perfectly even if she held the phone at arms length.  
  
Not long after, Lizzie heard some shouting in Spanish in the back round.  
  
"Sorry, mama," Lizzie heard after she put the phone back to her ear, feeling confident that there would be no more yelling. Okay, so she did expect a reaction quite along the lines of this, but nothing so loud.  
  
"Lizzie, that's fantastic!" Miranda spoke, her voice dropping to normal speaking level, although she was still overly excited, Lizzie could tell, even if she couldn't see her.  
  
"Who is he, who's the lucky guy?" Miranda immediately asked after the initial shock had worn off.  
  
It was here that Lizzie froze. Okay, moment of truth. If you get this over and done with, and you're still in one piece, then you're doing good McGuire.  
  
"Isk Gorbo," she said quickly, slurring her words together to make her sentence virtually undetectable.  
  
"What?" Miranda asked, and Lizzie could practically see her friend screw up her nose in confusion.  
  
"Well," Lizzie started again. "You know him actually. His first name is David."  
  
The wheels were turning in Miranda's head, but unfortunately not fast enough.  
  
"David, I don't think I know a David. What's his last name, then I might remember."  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath in.  
  
"Gordon," she finally replied, and then she waited. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Gordo!" Miranda yelled, but not quite as loud as last time. It was obvious she had gotten in trouble before, and she probably didn't want a repeat performance.  
  
"You're dating Gordo! No way, no freaking way! Since when?"  
  
'Well,' thought Lizzie, she was taking this rather well.' Sort of like the calm before the storm.  
  
"Since, uh, wow, since just yesterday." For probably the millionth time, Lizzie found herself thinking how it couldn't possibly have been only a day. So much had happened in the space of twenty-four hours; it was hard to believe.  
  
"Oh girl, that's fantastic! I knew it! Well, so did everyone else at school, but I knew it first." Miranda sounded so unbelievably happy, with both herself and the situation.  
  
Lizzie then crinkled her brow at the statement. Had everyone known, except her and Gordo? She thought back to what Kate had said at the Murder Mystery Party. According to her, everyone at school had known Gordo had liked her, and now she had Miranda backing her up. Were they really that blind?  
  
"Randa, I cannot believe how cool you're being about this...I"  
  
"Cool, I've wanted this since I became friends with you too. About time I say, I'm just sorry I wasn't there to see it, although," Lizzie could practically see her grinning slyly. "It probably would have been a mood kill."  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie yelled, her eyes popping in a comical fashion. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks, and grinned despite herself.  
  
"You know I'm just playing," Miranda amended, but Lizzie couldn't help but feel Miranda liked every second of that.  
  
"Yeah, I know, oh, and I haven't even told you the best part yet. Wait till you hear this. His parents are going away for a while, and so my mum agreed that he could stay here, with us. He's going to be living with us for ten days, can you believe it?"   
  
Silence was her only answer.  
  
Darn... Maybe I shouldn't have told her about the living arrangements just yet, I think I gave her a coronary just by admitting everything else. Open mouth, insert foot.  
  
Oh boy, she really put her foot in it on that one. Miranda had gotten over the fact that she was dating Gordo quite easily, but knowing they were temporarily living together, that would be hard to accept. And the fact no one else knew of the couple factor.  
  
"Miranda, I know this is quite a shock, but maybe I should tell you everything. This may seem weird, but he loves me Miranda, and I love him. I love Davi...."  
  
Lizzie's sentence was cut short but a soft clicking sound. Miranda had hung up on her.  
  
"Miranda? Hello? Are you there?" She wasn't, the only reply Lizzie got was the dial tone.  
  
Why would Miranda hang up on her?  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Okay, hope you enjoyed that, it was fun to write. I cannot express how sorry I am for such a long delay. As I said before, I had school work commitments. The next chapter will be up in much less time, I assure you. If work doesn't get in the way. Again, sorry, but I hope that was enough for making you wait.   
  
Next chapter: Why did Miranda hang up? What will Matt say? What will Jo say, and Gordo finally moves in. All that and more, next week. Stay tuned.  
  
(And drop a review) Come on, you know you want to :D  
  
Ciao for now  
  
Em 


	8. What Happened?

A/N: Hi, it's me, Emma. I been gone for a long time, and no updates have come your way. For that I am sorry. I hope you will forgive me, and I offer this chapter as a peace offering. It's quite long, and has many involved conversations. Gordo's back in this one, so he can comfort Lizzie.  
  
That's all I have to say. For now, read, and enjoy! ______________________________________________________________________  
  
What Could Have Been  
  
Chapter 8: What Happened?  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe it. Miranda had hung up on her. Her best friend, hung up on her. Was that even possible?  
  
There had to be an explanation to all of this. Some logical explanation that would tell Lizzie exactly why her friend hung up on her.  
  
Oh, who was she kidding? It was no coincidence. There was no reason for it, save one. Miranda was upset about her and Gordo.  
  
'But,' the logical part of her brain started. 'She was fine when you told her what was happening. It was only after that...'  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of the telephone once again. Lizzie jumped for it, hoping and praying to the God of Telephones that it would be Miranda on the other line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Liz."  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
Gordo sighed on the other end of the line, smiling softly at Lizzie's silly statement.  
  
"Lizzie, think for a second. Do I really sound like Miranda to you?" He grinned at the sigh that escaped her lips after he said this. She was cute when she was clueless.  
  
"Sorry Gordo, but I just got of the phone to Miranda. Actually, that's not entirely true. She hung up on me, and I'm sort of waiting for her to call me back," at this statement, Gordo immediately perked up. Miranda hung up on Lizzie? How was that even possible? What could have possibly been the topic of conversation bad enough to make her...uh-oh.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie, I'm so sorry, wow. Were you telling her about, uh, us?"  
  
Lizzie sniffled slightly on the other end, and when Gordo heard this, he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her it would all be okay.  
  
Although technically, this was partly his fault, maybe he shouldn't make things worse by coming over there.  
  
"Yeah, I was. But she was fine with it Gordo. Better than fine, she was ecstatic. Then I tell her everything else, about you coming to live with me temporarily, me loving you, and then I hear a 'click' and she's gone." Lizzie decided to put her earlier thoughts to actual sentences. But the fact of saying it out loud only made her realise just exactly what had happened.  
  
Lizzie felt hot tears run down her smooth cheeks, and didn't bother to wipe them away. They made tiny tracks down her face, and her eyes became red and puffy.  
  
"Oh, crap," was Gordo's only reply. What else could he say to that?  
  
"Lizzie, are you so sure she hung up on you? I mean on purpose? Maybe there was a storm, and all the power went out, or something like that. Think about this for a second. This is Miranda we're talking about, your best friend, you tell each other everything, and you support each other through anything. There's a reason for all of this, trust me."  
  
He placed the 'trust me' in there because he knew she would, no matter what, and he needed her to know at least he was there for her.  
  
"I trust you," Lizzie finally amended, and proved Gordo right.  
  
"But I'm just so scared," she continued, her voice so full of pain right then.  
  
"I thought out of all the people, Miranda would be the one who could accept this the most. I was so sure of it Gordo, and now I don't think I'm sure of anything. If that's the way she reacted, think about our parents...what will they say?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mum, wait a second, I don't know if I should tell you this." Matt McGuire kept up the fa 


	9. Three Days Later

A/N: I'm pretty sure that if people are still interested in this story that they're pretty sick of hearing me apologise, but I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! My only excuse (and a lame one at that) is that I've been really sick these past few days, and also I have quite a few assignment due soon, so I've been really busy with school work. Anyway, some people who I know were promised an extra long chapters. Ten or fifteen pages which would break my previous long chapters by about seven pages. But because I wanted to get a new chapter out A.S.A.P, that sort of didn't work out. It's still pretty long, but not as long as hoped. Sigh I also had to leave out a few things for my next chapter. I promise though that the next one won't take me as long, but for now, please be satisfied with this, while I go work on chapter ten (or eleven, I forget).  
  
Again SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! _____________________________________________________________________  
  
What Could Have Been  
  
Chapter 9: Bunk Buddies  
  
"Can you pass the potatoes, please?"  
  
"Ooh, bread rolls, right here thanks."  
  
"Hey honey, look at this, half price on special edition gnomes, can we go have a look?"  
  
"Who's got the gravy?"  
  
"This is so good!"  
  
"Sam, you have too many gnomes already. Any more and they won't be called garden gnomes anymore, they'll be house gnomes."  
  
The buzz of chatter around the diner table tonight was warm and refreshing compared to the usual banter put on by Lizzie and her brother Matt, the resident heavy weight champions in the 'destroy your siblings lives' contest. There was a reason for this, and that reason was sitting right next to Lizzie: David Gordon. Bless him.  
  
Every time her parents weren't looking, Lizzie would sneak Gordo a knowing smile, and he would fly one back. Jo and Sam were, of course, oblivious, and not even willing to consider the fact that Matt had been telling the truth when he said they were together. They had written it of so fast, a cheetah would have to be fighting off its dust.   
  
To them, there was no hint whatsoever of a relationship, and until that changed, their minds were made up.   
  
Of course, that didn't necessarily mean that they wouldn't keep a look out. Matt had been pleased to see them eyeing Lizzie and asking questions. It really was only a matter of time before they figured it out.  
  
But until then, Matt couldn't do anything, so he was forced to stay silent, and wait till they slipped up. Which, he didn't even think he wanted anymore. He liked Gordo, and if he were under torture, he'd admit to liking his sister as well. If someone threatened him, he'd actually confess that he was happy for the two of them.   
  
But the lovey-dovey looks were making him gag.  
  
It was Tuesday night, the first official night Gordo had spent in the company of his girlfriend and her family.  
  
Although his parents had left town yesterday, Gordo hadn't officially moved in until today.  
  
His parents had left on the plane late in the night, and Gordo had spent the rest of that night getting ready. He had the spent that night alone in his own home, unable to sleep knowing he'd be sleeping right next door to his girlfriend in less that twenty-four hours.  
  
The thought had made him giddy, and he hadn't produced any sleep at all that night.  
  
Least to say, he was tired the next day.  
  
But Lizzie was practically the same. She was excited beyond belief, and she had also stayed up until the early hours of the morning just thinking.  
  
Of course, she had a lot more on her mind than Gordo did.  
  
Ever since they had told her the good - more like fantastic - news, her parents had been eying her with the weirdest of glances. She originally had put it down to parents always being weird, and her own just being ahead of the rest, but then her mum would say the strangest things.   
  
And it was just little things at first. Inquiring questions. Asking how Gordo was when she could find out for herself. When Lizzie would go to shops, she would ask if Gordo would be coming with her.  
  
It was strange, definitely, like they knew or something.   
  
Because of course, they still hadn't told them. It was stupid when it came down to it, but they could never find the right time. It would happen soon, they'd tell themselves, but it never did.  
  
One time she caught her dad eyeing Gordo with what looked like a 'you watch yourself mister' glance. Lizzie hadn't known what to make of it, and still to this day she had no idea.  
  
Then there was also her little problem of Miranda.  
  
Lizzie hadn't been able to get a hold of her.  
  
Miranda hadn't given Lizzie or Gordo the number where they could reach her, and she hadn't rung Lizzie back since the day when she'd hung up on her.  
  
Gordo reminded her constantly that it was probably only a misunderstanding, and it was only a matter of time before she rang them back. It was obvious when he said it that he was also trying to convince himself though. And as much as Lizzie appreciated it, she was much less convinced. Three days with no word at all, that was too much of a coincidence not to be connected.  
  
Even so, Lizzie couldn't do anything to prove it, and it was driving her insane. Sometimes she just wanted to sit by the phone the whole day and use the power of her mind to make Miranda call her.  
  
If only that worked, if only she really could focus her will power into making the phone ring.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
If only she could focus her will power into receiving a million dollars...  
  
"I'll get it!" Lizzie exclaimed as she practically jumped of her seat and bounded for the cordless phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, breathing heavily from her sprint to the phone. Her family was looking at her strangely, Gordo just nodded knowingly.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
Is it? Could it be? Please, let that be...  
  
"It's Miranda."  
  
Oh, thank you my dear God!  
  
"Miranda, oh my gosh, it's really you. Please, don't hang up, give me a chance to explain..."  
  
"No, actually Lizzie, I think it's my turn to explain. Are you alone?"  
  
Lizzie took a quick peek at the dinner table, where every pair of eyes was on her.  
  
Without a word to anyone, Lizzie left the room, giving Gordo a look that said clearly for him to not follow.  
  
"Yeah, all alone Miranda, and I'm all ears," Lizzie answered her friends earlier question.   
  
"Right. Cool. Liz, before I explain, I just wanna say that I think I know how you're feeling right now, and I want to apologise. I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I'm fully supportive of you and Gordo, totally."  
  
"Then why'd you hang up, Miranda? You made me really upset. I thought you were angry with us, and you haven't called me back until now, you haven't done anything to contact us in three days, what were we supposed to think?"  
  
"You were supposed to trust me. It wasn't me Liz, it was my mum. I was grounded when I called you. When you told me about you and Gordo, and I screamed, she yelled up and me and said I better not be on the phone. A couple of minutes later, she came up, saw me talking to you, and hung up for me. Liz, believe me, I think this is totally cool about you and Gordo. It's better than that, it's awesome! You guys finally realised."  
  
"I believe you Miranda, but...realised what?" Lizzie was curious about the last part, and her shoulders felt much lighter now that that the whole thing was sorted out.  
  
"Realised you were made for each other, duh! Come on Lizzie, I knew when I first came to you guys, and that was in the third grade. Don't you remember! The very first day we met, I asked if you guys were going out, coz you were always holding hands, and you did everything together. You guys denied it, of course, but everyone could see it."  
  
"I remember," Lizzie stated, smiling at the memory. Just one year later, she had developed a crush on him, and unbidden, that crush had turned to love. And no matter how much she had tried to hide it by swooning over Ethan or someone, her feelings for Gordo never went away. In fact, they became stronger.  
  
"So," Miranda asked happily. Her punishment was over, and she was about to get the goss on the hottest new couple at Hillridge, who also happened to be her best friends.  
  
"What made you finally decided to admit your feelings?"  
  
"More like 'who'," Lizzie corrected, smiling. She could practically see Miranda on her bed, feet up in the air, kicking back and forth while she listened intently with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"It was Kate." Lizzie actually said this was an edge of disgust, but she was also a little sad. Kate had been so nice at that Murder Mystery party, and then very next day she was all sarcastic and mean again. Lizzie really felt they had the chance to be friends again, and then that was shattered in a matter of hours.  
  
Life was unfair sometimes, but then, Lizzie thought about her relationship with Gordo, and her friendship with Miranda. Sometimes, life was the best thing in the world.  
  
"Lizzie! Kate?!" Miranda practically screamed. Lizzie had neglected to remember that her aforementioned best friend had been slowly going insane because she hadn't fully answered her.  
  
"It's complicated Miranda. We had a party..."  
  
"Oh man, I miss out on the best things," Miranda pouted, cutting over the top of Lizzie.  
  
"We had a party," Lizzie continued, a bit more forcefully.  
  
"A Murder Mystery one where you dress up as different people and try to solve the murder. Anyway, Kate was this nice author person, or whatever, and she started acting that way, and she gave me advice. Or, more accurate, she beat me over the head with the truth. She told me Gordo liked me, and that sort of made me think. If her liked me, and I liked him, why weren't we doing anything about it? So, that night, everyone had gone home. We were standing on the porch, he asked me out on a date, and we kissed."  
  
Miranda squealed when she heard Lizzie's retelling, and Lizzie herself almost wanted to yell out in happiness. She managed to contain herself though. The last thing she wanted was her parent's coming in to see what was the matter. She was having a hard time keeping her voice down so they would hear anyway, she didn't need that on top of it all.  
  
"Oh, that's so romantic! If only everyone could have what you guys have, then we'd be one big, happy world, wouldn't we?" Miranda giggled a little bit, and that made Lizzie giggle, and pretty soon it was one big giggle fest.  
  
Miranda, being the first to initiate the laughter, was also the first to stop. Becoming serious, she cleared her throat slightly.  
  
"So, Liz. My mum came in before I could hear what else you had to say. She came in and I was too shocked and scared to listen. I heard you say that you hadn't told me the best part yet, and then I tuned out. She hung up shortly after. But from the tone in your voice, it sounded important. So spill chicka, what was so dire?"  
  
At this Lizzie froze. Was it a good idea to tell her? The last time she did it just sort of slipped out. She had planned that for a later time. But what was the point? She was practically lying to her friend by not telling her, and she had to tell someone, she was dying to.  
  
"Okay, but promise not to freak out, okay?"  
  
There was silence, but not the bad kind. Lizzie smiled softly.  
  
"Are you nodding Miranda?" She asked, a grin growing and replacing the small smile.  
  
"Yes," answered Miranda softly. "Sorry, I must have been having a blonde moment, continue." Lizzie actually felt kind of angry at her comment, but decided now was not the time to discuss her rights as a blonde.  
  
"Okay, here goes. I love him Miranda, and he loves me. We told each other that night." Okay, worst part over with. Lizzie held her breath while she waited for Miranda response. There was silence for a little while that made Lizzie rethink her decision to tell, and then:  
  
"Uh, hi, Pope, I just called to say you're a Catholic," said Miranda while trying to hold in laughter.  
  
Lizzie let go of the ball of air in her mouth and smiled. She was so happy that Miranda was taking this so well, but...hey!  
  
"Okay, can you stop with the comments about me being dumb?" Protested Lizzie, but apparently in vain as Miranda kept on laughing, ignoring her friend's pleas to favour her own clever joke.  
  
"I still have one more thing to tell you," Lizzie teased, and Miranda shut up straight away.  
  
"Good girl. See, I haven't told you the best part yet. Gordo's have gone away on business for ten days, and Gordo's staying here with us until they get back. They left yesterday."  
  
"What? Asked Miranda. "His grand mother came in and he gets to stay back instead of going with his parents?" She wasn't quite getting it, so Lizzie decided to make it clear for her.  
  
"No Miranda, he's staying here, in this house, with us, right next door to me, for ten whole days."  
  
Lizzie didn't have to wait long this time before she got an answer from Miranda. Or more like, incoherent screaming. But this time she wouldn't hang up on her, so Lizzie was happy. She eagerly listened to her friend's rants and giddy babble, just glad to have her to talk to again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, while all that with Lizzie was happening in the other room, Gordo was sitting, very uncomfortably, at the table while three pairs of eyes watched him like he was in an interrogation room and they were worried he'd flee.   
  
Ever since Lizzie had exited the room, phone in hand and smile on face, all eyes had turned to him, and if they expected him to have all the answers.  
  
'Hey,' thought Gordo pathetically. 'I just want to eat my mashed potatoes.'  
  
The four oddly paired people sat in silence, chewing away at the array of food placed there as a welcome dinner for Gordo. Barely a word passed between them all, except for when necessary. All the while Matt pinned Gordo with an 'I know what you've been doing' glance.   
  
Gordo, of course noticed, and then thought, 'What's next? Threatening letters? I know what you did the other night? Or something else just as creepy?'  
  
"So, Gordo" started Mrs McGuire, breaking the disturbing silence creeping in with each second Lizzie was not there.  
  
"How are you feeling? Ten nights with no one but us, how will you cope?" She meant it as a joke, but she could sense something in the air, something strange. Avoidance, maybe? It seemed both teens wished to speak as little as possible to the parents.  
  
"Oh, I think I'll survive," replied Gordo in the same tone used by Jo. But he too sensed something was up. Matt watched this silently, making little mental notes. Sam, of course, was oblivious. Having just gone back to his magazine. He too had noticed the tension, but thought nothing of it. And after eying Gordo for some time like the rest, his interest had slowly turned back to the gnomes on the page in front of him, and all his thoughts were now on that.  
  
"Are you okay about using the bedroom down here? I know we said you could use the one upstairs, but Sam wants to make that a study, and so with all the mess around I doubt you'd be able to find the bed." Jo laughed a little and the waited for Gordo's response. It came quickly by the teen; eager to return to is meals for more than the reason of simply being hungry.  
  
"Oh, it's fine Mrs McGuire. Anything you can offer will be alright with me," he replied and then resumed his eating.   
  
'When had it become so hard to talk to these people?' thought Gordo dejectedly. 'They were like a second family to me and now it's hard to say two words to them without feeling weird. It's like, if I get to talking, I'll spill everything, and until Lizzie says she's ready to tell them, you can't.'  
  
Gordo kept quiet for a few minutes while he waged an internal war. Jo and Matt watched him closely (although he didn't know that).  
  
"Do you know what all that with Miranda is about?" Asked Jo a minute later, directing her question to the teen in front of her still fighting a war deep inside himself.  
  
"Huh?" He said, looking up, confusion plastered on his face.  
  
It cleared a second later as Gordo's brain deciphered her encrypted words.  
  
"Oh, uh, no. Just girl talk, I guess, I try and stay out of those things." But as Gordo answered her, he suddenly became very interested with what the two girls were talking about. Lizzie had gone out of the room looking solemn, but she had also been gone for a while. He didn't know what to make of any of it.   
  
He used to know everything, and now it had all became so complicated, he only wished, for Lizzie's sake much more than his own, that Miranda and forgiven and forgotten.  
  
"Oh, okay. It's just strange, I guess. Miranda hasn't called the house in three days. That's weird if you ask me."  
  
Oh no. The mum radar had picked up some disturbance. How do they always seem to know exactly how long it takes for a friend to call again? It was like all parents had a built in system, a sixth sense or something. It was way too freaky sometimes. Now, to defuse he situation.  
  
"Nah, that's not strange. She was probably having too much fun in Mexico to even think about giving us a call. It's no big."   
  
Jo nodded as she took in the teen's words, but decided to not comment, much to Gordo's relief.  
  
He cast a quick glance over at the doorway where Lizzie had disappeared into over ten minutes ago.  
  
'Hurry back Liz,' thought Gordo desperately. 'Please hurry back.'  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
I know, I know, that was really boring, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. You've all been awesome in your reviews, so thank you so much for sticking with this story. I promise, next chapter will have so much L/G sap will be coming out your eye sockets. It won't disappoint.  
  
Ciao for now Em 


	10. Bunk Buddies

A/N: Not much to say this time, except I hope you all enjoy. There are some nice L/G moments that I planted in there for all you nice people who so sweetly requested it.  
  
Oh, and Laur, look out buddy, try and find the word of the day hidden in this chapter. You'll like it, I promise. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
What Could Have Been  
  
Chapter 10: Bunk Buddies Part II  
  
Over in the next room, and oblivious to Gordo's mental cries for help, it seemed as though Lizzie was in no hurry to get off the phone, as she chatted with her best girl friend while sitting leisurely on one of her family's couches. For the last ten minutes or so, all worries had been either cast aside or resolved by having her friend there to help her through it. She was grateful to have Miranda there, especially after not talking for in what her mind was a very long time.  
  
She missed this, the girl talk thing. Of course Gordo wasn't really into talking about other boys and clothes and make up, so when Lizzie couldn't talk to Miranda, it became quite hard to keep her sanity. As much as Lizzie loved Gordo, and as much as he loved her, he wasn't willing to listen to talk about that stuff, and she wasn't very happy to see him tuning off. They'd talk, they'd kiss, they'd hold hands (making sure of course that Lizzie's parents couldn't see) but they never would talk about any of that stuff.  
  
With that thought in mind, Lizzie turned her full attention back to Miranda, who was happily chatting away about a new twenty-five dollar lip-gloss she had just bought. Lizzie made a mental note to ask Miranda to borrow it when she got back.  
  
But for now, something was nagging the back of Lizzie's brain, a question that needed answering, and only one person could.  
  
"Hey 'Manda?" Started Lizzie; cutting of her best friend by using her rarely used nickname. Whenever Lizzie used Miranda's nickname, Miranda knew that it was something important. Lizzie didn't use it unless she wanted her attention for something.  
  
"What's up?" She asked, immediately forgetting about her lip-gloss.   
  
"I was just wondering. The reason you didn't call me back was because you were grounded right?"  
  
"Right," Miranda agreed, inwardly cringing as she could sense where this conversation was heading.  
  
"Why were you grounded?" Lizzie asked this with both confusion and amusement hinted on her voice. Miranda didn't miss this, but refused to comment on it. She was going to be embarrassed anyway, why add to it?  
  
"I was caught, by my mum, doing something I shouldn't."  
  
"On the other end of the line, Lizzie's eyes immediately became as wide as saucers.   
  
"You didn't...you weren't...did you..." Lizzie trailed off, unable to find the words to describe what she was thinking. Miranda caught what she was saying, however, and her expression matched Lizzie, except it was kicked up a notch or too. She started sputtering a little before she could respond.  
  
"Lizzie! I'm fourteen, God no! No, I was just kissing a guy I...sort of...barely knew."  
  
"Oooh," Lizzie immediately stated, a sly smile covering her face. "Naughty Miranda. You should no better than to go off with boys you barely know."  
  
"But he was cute," Miranda protested, pouting even though Lizzie couldn't see it. But being best friends, she knew anyway.  
  
"Don't do the pout-y thing, it's annoying. So, anyway, do you like this guy, or is he just a summer fling?"  
  
"Summer fling," Miranda answered immediately. "My date with destiny is back at home in Hillridge." Miranda has a dreamy sort of feel to her voice as she spoke those words, then covered her mouth because of what she said, and the questions is would lead to.  
  
"Ethan, right? Yeah, okay, I guess that's okay. But just so you know, this week he's with Kate, and you're not coming back for two weeks, so by that time he would have broken up with her then gotten back together with her. You'd be better waiting for a week after you get back." Lizzie, although it was a funny concept, was deadly serious. This thing worked almost like clockwork. Kate and Ethan would go out for a week, one of them would dump the other, fly solo for another week, and then get back together. It was the circle of life, no tampering with it.  
  
But, unbeknownst to Lizzie, that wasn't Miranda's intention.  
  
"Yeah, sure Liz, if you say so," she replied, but Lizzie didn't see her heart was not in it. She was over Ethan, much like Lizzie had been the week she started having a crush on him. She just kept up appearances so Gordo wouldn't think anything of t when she blushed after he gave her a compliment or touched her or something.  
  
No, Miranda was over Ethan; she had set her sights on another boy. One that no one could ever find out about. Except maybe Lizzie, if she found out, then maybe she'd be able to help, and that would be a good thing.  
  
"Hey, Liz?" Miranda started, a little nervous.  
  
"Hmm, yeah Miranda? What's up?"  
  
This was it, Miranda built up her courage, ready to admit her secret, when;  
  
"Oh, shoot Miranda, we've been talking for a good half hour. Gordo's probably dying in there without me. Can I call you back another time?" After the Gordo incident had been dealt with, Miranda had given her a number of where to contact her, because Lizzie had ever so politely reminded her she forgot to give them one.  
  
Miranda let out her big breath of air she had stored up in defeat, and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, sure Liz, I'll speak to you later. I should be going soon. The chores part of my punishment is still standing, I better get started on hand washing all our clothes."   
  
Lizzie let out a little chuckle at that last statement, knowing her friend was joking, but not knowing to what degree. She, however, didn't notice the disappointment, or if she did, put it down to her friend being bummed about her punishment.  
  
"I'll see you later Miranda."  
  
"Bye Liz."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The two teenage girls hung up the phone, one feeling much lighter than she had been in three days, the other still burdened with a big secret, and she wasn't even sure she should be telling.  
  
Lizzie headed into the dining room, where he family and Gordo were still waiting for her return. Gordo heard her enter the room and flashed her a relieved smile, obviously glad to have her back. She tossed him a smile back, and then sat down...only to immediately get up again once she noticed both her plate and Gordo's were emptied.  
  
Gordo's plate being empty was fine; she had been gone for a while anyway, but what about her own? Where'd her food go?  
  
"I put it in the microwave, I didn't know how long you'd be," Jo answered Lizzie's unasked question.  
  
"Oh, okay. That's fine, I'm not too hungry anyway. Can Gordo and I please be excused? It's getting kind of late, and I need him to help me with some left over homework."  
  
When Mrs McGuire nodded, Lizzie couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Okay, so that was a downright lie, but what else was she supposed to say? Gordo and I want to be alone right now so we can make out and hold hands and do everything else couples our age do...is that all right with you? Somehow, she didn't see that going over too well.  
  
Luckily, Gordo seemed to understand what she was doing, because he did nothing more than nod, as to back her up.  
  
"Okay, you too, Lizzie, your father has to go into work tonight, so if you need anything I'll be in the spare bedroom getting it all fixed up for Gordo tonight. And you two," she gestured from Matt to Lizzie and back again. "You guys better keep it down or else." Lizzie gulped slightly, not wanting to thing about what the 'else' might be.  
  
"Okay mum," Lizzie answered and then turned from her mother to her boyfriend. "Come on Gordo, let's go."  
  
She grabbed his arm and tugged him all the way upstairs, with no complaints whatsoever from Gordo. She was oblivious, however, to the stares she received from her both her brother and her mum. Matt watched with a stony expression while her sister disappeared up the stairs, and her mum eyed her with a suspicious glance, paying attention to the way she daughter held onto her best friend.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Once up in her bedroom, Lizzie closed the door swiftly and plopped down on her bed, smiling up at Gordo, who was now fidgeting a bit. Sure, he had been in her room, but that was when he was Gordo, the best friend and nothing more. Now, he was Gordo, the boyfriend, he had a whole other title. He was way more important now. What he did and said mattered on a whole different level. He didn't want to slip up. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. So, for now, he resigned himself to not saying anything at all.  
  
"Sit down you big goof," giggled Lizzie when he continued to fidget.  
  
Gordo complied without a word, and sat on Lizzie's desk chair.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and laughed, patting the spot next to her on the bed.  
  
He saw her gesture, and immediately sat himself down on her bed, about a metre away from her. She scooted closer, annoyed at waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
She could tell he was nervous, but over what, she had no idea. But then she remembered. He had no idea what had happened with Miranda. She had been so happy it had all been resolved, she forget to tell him about it.  
  
"Miranda is okay with everything. The reason she hung up was because her mother caught her using the phone when she was grounded. She explained the entire thing to me. She's happy for us, she thinks it's great."  
  
Upon hearing her words, Gordo visibly relaxed, and let out a long shaky breath.  
  
He then smiled up at his girlfriend, and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"You know I haven't done that all day?" He whispered against her lips. She smiled against him.  
  
"Then why don't we make up for lost time, yeah?" Without waiting for a reply, Lizzie captured Gordo's lips in her own and kissed him fully, forgetting everything else in the world, but his lips on hers.  
  
"I'm so glad she isn't mad at us. I knew she wouldn't be, not after her reaction last time." Gordo stated after a couple of minutes of lip-lock. The twosome were still sitting on Lizzie's bed, holding hands and cuddling, but for now they refrained from mouth to mouth contact.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I would have been so devastated if she hated us." Lizzie looked thoughtful for a moment after she said that.  
  
"You know, she had a crush on you."  
  
Gordo sputtered for a second, wide eyed, and a 'who, me?' expression on his face.  
  
"What, first you, and now her? When? And why am I so popular all of a sudden?"  
  
Gordo spoke unusually fast as he bombarded Lizzie with question after question. The nervousness was back, and now it was the fact that even though everything was fine with Miranda, if it wasn't, it could have been all because of him.   
  
And now he was stressing, and he didn't know why.   
  
Good thing he had Lizzie's lips to calm him down, which she was doing right now.  
  
"Chill, okay?" Lizzie smiled against her boyfriend's lips, and then gave him an Eskimo kiss, a kiss where two people touch noses instead of lips.  
  
"It was about a year or two now. And it was only small. She said she saw you..."  
  
"Wait, is this the type of thing I'm not supposed to hear? Or I don't want to?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head quickly, a definite 'no'.  
  
"Nah, she's way over you."  
  
"Gee, thanks, that makes me feel loved."  
  
Lizzie took in his sarcastic tone and smiled. "Well, you should be when you're around me."  
  
She held his hand tight as she smiled at him, and he returned the favour just as brightly, squeezing her hand, and finding comfort in her warm palms.  
  
"So, tell me, what did she see me do?" Gordo asked, turning the topic back onto Miranda and her not so secret (anymore) crush.  
  
Lizzie laughed then, as the memory or Miranda telling her about her crush came flooding back, and the look on her face that was printed firmly in the back of Lizzie's brain.  
  
Gordo, deciding not to comment on the laugh, waited patiently for his girlfriend to continue.  
  
"She said that she saw you for the first time in your swimsuit, and found you, uh, I think the word she used was: scrumtrilescent."  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie as if she had grown another head.  
  
"What in the world is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It's a word we made up a long time ago. It's like, better than the best thing in the world."  
  
"Oh, okay. Wait, what? She thought I was the best thing in the world?"  
  
"Well, I mean, can you blame her. Really, I thought the same thing, she just sort of beat me to it."  
  
Gordo blushed and smiled at the same time, and gave Lizzie's hand - that was still intertwined with his - a soft kiss.  
  
"Well, as long as you still think that, then I'm happy."  
  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows in a 'don't you know it?' fashion.  
  
"Duh!" Was her short reply, and she said in such a cute way that Gordo couldn't help but grin. He was the luckiest guy in the universe, too bad he had to keep it a secret most of the time.  
  
"So, off the topic of crushes, when are we going to tell your parents?"  
  
Lizzie sighed heavily and threw her hands up, as if to say 'don't look at me.'  
  
"I don't know Gordo. But everything's just going so good now, with us, and a part of me thinks that if we tell me parents it will all be ruined. I'm probably just being stupid, but it's how I feel. I don't want them to say we can't see each other, you know? I mean, how would we both feel?"  
  
"Awful," Gordo answered, silently agreeing to Lizzie's request of waiting a little bit longer.  
  
"Soon," Lizzie added, even though they were finished with this topic.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo lay there for a little while, just content to be in each other's arms. They used to feel like that when they were just friends, but they were never this comfortable with each other. And, of course, they never sat the way they were now, with Gordo leaning up against the headboard of Lizzie's bed, and Lizzie leaning against him, back to his chest.  
  
It was a picture perfect moment, and the two of them just felt so relaxed when they were like this.  
  
If only they could stay that way forever, and have no interruptions...  
  
"Lizzie, I'm done working on the spare bedroom, Gordo can move his stuff in here...hello."  
  
'Oh, my sweet dear Lord,' thought Lizzie. 'Why do you pain me so much?'  
  
Quick as lightning, Lizzie and Gordo scrambled to get out of their sticky situation, but they weren't fast enough and Mrs McGuire saw the predicament the teens had gotten themselves into.  
  
"Hey mum," Lizzie managed in a voice not quite the same pitch as her own. But Lizzie was grateful she could speak at all, so anything was welcome.  
  
"What you guys doing?" Asked Jo in a casual voice, which Lizzie knew too well, and nicknamed, 'the calm before the storm tone'.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, Lizzie almost yelled out:  
  
"Practising!"  
  
Jo eyed her daughter with a suspicious glance, and gave Gordo and even bigger and more menacing one. He gulped, despite himself. Mrs McGuire was nice and all, but when she wanted to be, she was scary.  
  
"For what?" Her tone was nothing like her facial expression, a scary contrast considering. Her tone was calm, and collected - in other words, eerie - while her face displayed all different emotions, like she was trying to keep them all in line.  
  
"For, uh, the upcoming school play. It's uh, well, it's um, it's a modern version of Romeo and Juliet, with a twist. They actually don't die at the end, and so we're rehearsing the last scene when Romeo and Juliet are sitting by themselves, happy that everything has turned out okay."  
  
Jo's face went from shock, to disbelief, and then finally to happiness. She turned to her daughter and smiled joyfully.  
  
"And you got the part of Juliet! Oh, my little baby, that's so wonderful. I'm so glad you're taking your role seriously. Ooh, I can't wait to see you on stage performing! It will be wonderful!"  
  
Lizzie's internal rambling went from bad straight to terrible. She sought Gordo's eyes and pleaded desperately - but silently - with him to say something.  
  
He nodded, understanding, and against his better judgement, sought out Jo's attention once more.  
  
"Oh no Mrs McGuire. It's not Lizzie, actually, it's me. I'm playing Romeo, as an under study. But you know me, always have to give one hundred and ten percent, even if I'm not as important. And it's just a small thing, it's probably won't even get of the ground. And if it does, it'll only be performed in school time, so I doubt any parents will be allowed to come. So, there really isn't any point in making a big deal over it."  
  
Gordo stopped right there, realising that he was rambling. He wanted to slap himself on the head right then, but thought it might seem a bit suspicious in front of Mrs McGuire.  
  
But Jo didn't seem to mind the rambling. In fact, she was staring at Gordo with what Gordo thought could have possibly been pride. Wow, Mrs McGuire, Lizzie's mum, was proud of him. That was something he didn't know how to feel about.  
  
"Gordo, that's amazing, I didn't know you liked to act."  
  
Gordo was a little surprised by her statement, but thankfully it didn't show. He looked at Lizzie before answering Jo. Lizzie nodded her head slightly, telling him to keep it up. He was doing a good job so far, Jo was believing him. Hey, maybe if there really was an upcoming school play, he should sign up for it. Or maybe not. The spotlight was almost killing him.  
  
"Yeah, well, what can I say, I'm always out to try new things. In fact, I have many, uh, hidden talents, that you probably wouldn't know about."  
  
Oh boy, he was losing her. Jo pinned him with an awkward glance, not knowing what to make of his last statement. Finally, she just settled for a kind smile.  
  
"Well, that sounds nice. I should leave you two to, uh...practice, I guess." The suspicious glance was back; and aw man, right when they thought they were past it.  
  
Turning her back on the teens, Jo started slowly walking out of the room. She didn't turn back, but she did leave the couple with some wise words:  
  
"Just don't let your father see."  
  
Never in her life had Lizzie wanted nothing more than to obey her mother's wishes.  
  
Finally, she was out the door. Lizzie wasted no time in closing the door and actually locking it this time. She sank slowly to the ground, while Gordo didn't have that much grace, and simply plopped down on Lizzie's desk chair.  
  
Not knowing what to say, thy both sat in silence. But this was not the comfortable silence of just moments ago. This was the awkward silence they were hoping they'd never experience.  
  
Lizzie's won mum had nearly caught them, and it was only by shear determination that they got through that one unscathed, and managed to not be found out.  
  
"Oh God," Gordo muttered, breaking the awful silence. He kept his eyes planted firmly on the carpet below him, horrified with himself. "Hidden talents? What was I thinking?" He kept on whispering comments of the same sort, unable to free himself from the torture.  
  
Lizzie finally couldn't stand it anymore. All of this, it just came out; in the form of a laugh.  
  
It started as a giggle, and then quickly grew until she was almost rolling around on the ground by its intensity.  
  
Gordo, for his part, looked at her like she was insane.  
  
"What are you laughing at? Are you crazy?" His voice held much confusion, but he had a hint of laughter himself in his tone, so the edge was taken off somewhat.   
  
Lizzie, regaining some sense of normalcy, turned on Gordo, a sly smile appearing on her face, covering the laughter of just seconds before, and the embarrassment before it.  
  
"Hidden talents, huh?" She repeated, bemused. "Will I be getting to see any of these 'hidden talents'?"  
  
Gordo, finally loosening up a bit, called Lizzie over to him with the wave of his hand.  
  
"Just come over here, and maybe you might."  
  
His voice was now cocky, and not at all nervous. He was enjoying this, very much, and thought it was a lot of fun to flirt with his girlfriend.  
  
She did as he requested, and he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss that lasted for a couple of minutes at least, and left them both breathless.  
  
"How's that for talent?" Gordo whispered once he regained the ability to speak.  
  
Lizzie, still lacking her vocal cords from the make out match, only nodded, and drew herself in for more.  
  
Having completely forgotten about what had transpired just moments ago, the couple settled back to enjoy what little was left of their night.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you all enjoyed that, it was fun to write. Sorry about all the spelling and grammer mistakes, but I'm too lazy to run over this, and besides, I wanted to get it up A.S.A.P. Did I mention how I hate keeping you guys waiting.  
  
Oh, and Laur, did you see it. I used our word! Hope I used it properly. I sort of changed the meaning a little, just so it would suit the story.  
  
Oh, and next chapter we should find out who Miranda's secret crush is, like you all haven't figured it out already anyway, but still. 


	11. Remember When

Big shout out to all my amazing readers, who brighten up my entire day with their incredible reviews. I love you all, and everything I do is for you people. Lots of hugs and kisses to you all!  
  
The song is by Rachael Lampa, and is off the amazing "A Walk To Remember" soundtrack. Check it out! The song is called "If You Believe."  
  
That's all I have to say. This is quite a dull chapter, with nothing but L/G fluff, though what's the arm in that, eh? Lol.   
  
Sorry my updates are so sporadic, I've been amazingly busy. Oh well, to everyone who is still reading this, my apologies, now read! And review! *Laughs* Nah, J/K, you don't have to. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
What Could Have Been  
  
Chapter 11: Remember When...  
  
"Kids, its time for bed." Jo McGuire yelled at the foot of the stairs, cautious to come any further in case the two teens were...'practising.'  
  
And indeed, they were practising, very hard in fact.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo broke away from their recent lip-lock.  
  
"Okay mum!" Lizzie replied through the locked door of her bedroom where Lizzie and Gordo had spent the better part of two hours up there together...no interruptions.  
  
"Gordo will be down in a second!" She yelled, giving Gordo a smile. He smiled back.  
  
They kissed again, and locked hands.  
  
"Do you think your mum suspects anything Liz?" Asked Gordo once they broke apart.  
  
Lizzie shrugged, all thoughts having left her brain hours ago.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, she did look at us funny, but right now," Lizzie yawned, and looked at her watch, startled to see in was ten-thirty at night.  
  
"Right now I'm too tired to think."  
  
Gordo nodded, catching Lizzie's contagious yawn and doing one of his own, even though he wasn't too tired himself. It was funny how those sort of things worked.  
  
"Yeah, you're too right. And its school tomorrow, don't want to be late for it."  
  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows slightly, as if trying to see if Gordo was joking or not.   
  
When she realised he was only half-serious, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, wouldn't want to miss that." Her tone was a little - okay, a lot - more sarcastic than his, but she couldn't help but agree. School was not optional, as much as Lizzie hoped it could be, and so therefore being tardy was not something she needed.  
  
Eugh! She hated it when Gordo was right sometimes.  
  
"Do you need me to come down and help you?" Lizzie asked, yawning once again.  
  
Now it was Gordo's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure Liz, and then you can help tuck me in too."  
  
Lizzie smirked and raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.  
  
"Like you would really be complaining if I did."  
  
Gordo thought for a minute, and then shrugged, telling Lizzie without words that he agreed.  
  
She smiled, acknowledging this fact.  
  
"Okay, I should head down before your mum decides it's time to break us apart with force."  
  
Lizzie smiled, but her face contorted as another yawn overcame her.  
  
"Goodnight," she managed to get through, but it sounded all jumbled and weird mixed in with the succession of yawns.  
  
"Night Liz. I love you."  
  
"Love you too," whispered Lizzie, as she got her bed ready to sleep in.  
  
Gordo walked out her door, closing it softly behind him. Next door, he could hear the sounds of Matt snoring slightly, a habit in which he had only recently picked up, and in what Lizzie called the most annoying thing he could think to do to her to date.  
  
Gordo chuckled to himself as he thought about it, and then cheerfully jogged down the stairs. He wasn't too tired, and even though he knew he should be getting to bed, as it was school tomorrow, he also knew that it would be hard finding sleep tonight.  
  
He just knew it would be hard knowing his girlfriend was a couple of steps away.  
  
Gordo passed Jo on the way to the guest bedroom, and wished her a goodnight after saying a quick thank you for cleaning the aforementioned room.  
  
He totally missed the suspicious glance she threw his way, and he hummed a quiet tune all the way down to the room.  
  
Jo walked up the stairs to her own bedroom - where her husband had retired earlier that evening - and thought about what she had witnessed earlier in the night. Something was transpiring between her eldest child and her best friend. Whether it was something big, or small, it was something.   
  
And she made a promise to herself that she would find out what that was, no matter what it took.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In her room, Lizzie tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable and relaxed. Despite her earlier statement, Lizzie found she was just not tired. And who could be, on a night like this?   
  
The first night her boyfriend was spending in her house, just downstairs, and all she had to do was walk down some measly stairs to see him. Instead of having to walk to blocks to his house.  
  
This was big, no wonder she was finding it hard to sleep. All she knew right now, was she'd be damn tired in the morning.  
  
She had to see him, even though she had only ten minutes ago. Boy, she had it bad! She couldn't even go ten minutes without being with him. Lizzie only hoped he felt the same.  
  
Then she thought to herself; why wait until morning? Just creep downstairs, pray he's still awake, and talk to him...or maybe do some other things as well.  
  
With that though in mind, Lizzie carefully extracted herself from the mounds of blankets that covered her, and tip-toed to her bedroom door, cautious to be as quiet as possible so as to not wake her parents.  
  
Keeping that code of silence all the way to the stairs, Lizzie payed extra attention to when she went down them. Not only did she have the tendency to trip, but also there were a few creaky floorboards that could get her into trouble.  
  
Making her way safely downstairs, and without any accidents whatsoever, Lizzie took a deep breath and tip-toed to the guest bedroom where Gordo was staying.  
  
Once outside, she held her delicate hand over the wood panel and gently knocked.  
  
There, she waited, hoping that he was awake.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Little did Lizzie know that as well as being awake, Gordo hadn't even tried to get comfortable on his bed, instead opting to sit on the little desk chair over in the corner of his temporary room.  
  
He had decided early on that he wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon.  
  
So instead, Gordo thought over the possibilities of what he could do. He wanted so bad to visit Lizzie, to just climb those stairs and see her. He knew he sounded incredibly stupid, wanting to see his girlfriend no more than ten minutes after already seeing her, but he couldn't help it, Lizzie had that effect on him. Even before they started dating, he couldn't stand to be without her for more than a couple of hours; it was just his way.  
  
But, he thought as he sighed, she was probably already asleep, so it would be pretty useless.  
  
So, he did the next best thing.  
  
Gordo looked over his CD collection, searching for a particular one he could play. It was special, for so many reasons, and it helped him remember all the great times they'd had as children, and the fun they are still having now as teenagers.  
  
Finally finding the right CD, Gordo opened his player and popped the little disc in, making sure to keep the volume down, and then he pressed play.  
  
And at that exact moment, a knock was heard at his door.  
  
______________________________  
  
I close my eyes,  
  
And even when I'm sleeping  
  
I'm all right,  
  
'Cause you are in my life.  
  
Once upon a time,  
  
I only imagined this  
  
And now you're mine.  
  
Oh, I tried so hard...  
  
Prayed that you'd find me  
  
Maybe you're here today,  
  
Here to remind me:  
  
______________________________  
  
It was so faint, that at first Gordo thought he was imagining it, and perhaps he was a bit more tired than he originally thought. But then, it came again, a little more insistent this time, and there was definitely no mistaking it, someone was at his door.  
  
Who, was only his guess. But he had his suspicions, and he only prayed they were correct.   
  
Gordo crossed the threshold to the door and softly opened it. The sight that met his eyes took his breath away. There she was; his girlfriend, in all her gorgeous glory, smiling up at him as he grinned back. God, she was beautiful.  
  
"Hey," he whispered, slightly out of breath from her amazing beauty.  
  
"Hey," she whispered back, smiling, and recognising that what was happening to him was because of her.  
  
"Missed me?" Gordo asked, slightly cocky, once he regained his composure a bit.   
  
"Don't you know it," she replied, and he grinned at her words.  
  
______________________________  
  
If you believe that dreams come true,  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you.  
  
'Cause I believed when I saw you  
  
That when you want something enough,  
  
That it can't escape your love.  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be...  
  
If you believe, oh oh...  
  
______________________________  
  
"Great song," Lizzie commented, as Gordo held the door open further, allowing her entry.  
  
"It's a bit old though. Haven't I heard it somewhere before?" She asked as she found her place on Gordo's bed, making herself comfortable, and feeling relaxed whilst she breathed in the scent of him. Her Gordo.   
  
Gordo smiled, almost as if he were remembering.  
  
"Yeah, you have a long time ago," he answered somewhat mysteriously.  
  
Lizzie closed her eyes, so she could take in the song better. Yep, it was definitely familiar. But where had she heard it before?  
  
She opened her eyes, and looked straight at Gordo, he knew.  
  
"Okay Mr Big Shot, tell me where the song is from, and how come you have it?"  
  
Gordo grinned again, and took a seat on the chair he was previously occupying.  
  
"Alright," he answered.  
  
______________________________  
  
Everybody said  
  
That I was a fool to think  
  
That we could bear; (Everybody said that...)  
  
But I couldn't get my heart out of my head,  
  
And they just didn't see;  
  
No, they just could not.  
  
Feeling that you care,  
  
The places that you go...  
  
______________________________  
  
"It was the summer between fifth and sixth grade, and we had just been to see Clueless at one of those theatres that played old movies, you know?"  
  
Gordo paused to let Lizzie nod.  
  
"Afterwards, you're mum came to pick us up, but she was across the street, and it was pouring rain. But you looked at me, with this growing smile, and you told me to trust you. So, of course, I did. You grabbed my hand, and we ran," Gordo paused yet again, and watched as the recognition lit up her face. A smile crept its way onto her features as she too remembered. That was when she was a little bit fearless, unlike how she was now.  
  
"And after we got into the car, for about ten seconds, all I could think about was that you had just held my hand."  
  
If she was smiling before, now she was grinning. Lizzie got up from her place on the bed and kissed Gordo softly on the cheek, then he drew her in for an even softer one on the lips, so soft, in fact, that it was barely a kiss at all.  
  
"What does that have to do with the song?" Lizzie asked, gesturing to the CD player that was still playing that gorgeous song on repeat by Gordo's request.  
  
Gordo half smiled and looked down at the carpet, then his smile grew and he faced Lizzie once more.  
  
"It was playing on the radio at the time."  
  
______________________________  
  
If you believe that dreams come true,  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you.  
  
'Cause I believed when I saw you  
  
That when you want something enough,  
  
That it can't escape your love.  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be...  
  
If you believe  
  
______________________________  
  
Lizzie almost had to stop herself from gasping. That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her!  
  
"Oh, Gordo! You're so sweet! You know, if we weren't already together that would be just enough to make me kiss you right then!" Lizzie grinned, showing off her full set of pearly white teeth, and Gordo chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, well, since we are together, do you think you can kiss me anyway?"  
  
The way he asked it made Lizzie giggle, and she planted her lips firmly on his.  
  
"You are the weirdest person alive, you know that?" She asked, looking deep into his eyes and feeling like she could get lost in them. Big pools of blue ice, is what she described his eyes as. But then, that wasn't exactly true. They changed, depending on what sort of light hit them. And in what kind of mood he was in, even.  
  
In direct sunlight, they were a periwinkle blue colour, and were that way when he was happy. It was like that a lot. When he was inside, in deep shadow, with a lot on his mind, they were a greyish tint. And something that Lizzie thought was funny was when he was hungry they could turn a light green, like hazel.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo snapped Lizzie out of her thoughts, looking a little amused.  
  
"I know I'm a fascinating creature and all, but you're staring," he told her, still smiling. "And it's kind of creeping me out," he added with a laugh.  
  
"Well, I can't help it if you're too irresistible that I just simply cannot look away," she stated over dramatically, half-joking.  
  
"I feel the same way about you," said Gordo, except, Lizzie had the sneaking suspicion that he in fact wasn't joking.  
  
______________________________  
  
Never wished for material things;  
  
Never needed wind in my wings.  
  
I never wished for anything but you...yeah!  
  
I can't explain it,  
  
Someone just told me,  
  
"Go where your heart is,  
  
You'll never be lonely."  
  
______________________________  
  
As they pulled apart once again, Lizzie sighed, resting her forehead against Gordo's own.  
  
"Do you think we can do this forever?" She asked once again searching his amazing eyes.  
  
"What?" He answered with a question of his own.  
  
"Just be together, and not have to worry about anything?"  
  
"Lizzie, I promise that as long as I am breathing, I will never leave your side. Even if you're completely sick of me and can't stand the site of my face for one single second more, I won't leave you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, just outside the door, video recorder in hand, Matt McGuire listened in on the two teenagers conversation, taping their every word. His parents would have to believe him now, because he had proof this time, and not even Jo and Sam McGuire could walk away from that.  
  
Matt crept back upstairs to his room, having received all necessary information.  
  
Once and for all, Matt would get all the attention he deserved.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Oblivious to her little brother's devious plans, Lizzie gave Gordo one final kiss.  
  
"Honestly now, I may have been lying before, but I'm tired, and I personally cannot stay this beautiful without a couple of hours of sleep," she joked.  
  
Gordo scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Please, you're always this beautiful," he told her, drawing in for yet another kiss. You'd think after this long, the novelty would start to wear off, but, obviously not.  
  
She smiled at that.  
  
"As much as I'd love to stay here and hear you compliment me all night, we both have school tomorrow, and as I said, I'm tired!" She punctuated that statement with yet another yawn, and Gordo chuckled. They were doing that a lot lately.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you leave so you can get some sleep, okay?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head.  
  
"No, what you're supposed to say is; 'just a few more minutes'."  
  
Gordo couldn't help himself, a full laugh rippled through him at that statement. She was just too cute for words sometimes!  
  
"Liz, I really think some sleep could do you good," he chided, instead of doing what he wanted to do and pull her back to him.  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Okay, one last kiss?"  
  
Gordo did as she requested with no complaints whatsoever.  
  
______________________________  
  
If you believe that dreams come true,  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you.  
  
'Cause I believed when I saw you  
  
That (when you believe) when you want someone enough,  
  
Then they can't escape your love.  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be,  
  
If you believe  
  
Believe, believe, believe, ooh...   
  
______________________________  
  
Lizzie was about to walk out the door when Gordo called her back.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, Gordo," she replied, a puzzled expression planted on her face as she waited for him to continue.  
  
"Liz, thank you". The confused look didn't disappear from her face. Apparently, she wanted more.   
  
"For what?" Gordo smiled; a gorgeous smile that lit up one of her own. It was the sort of smile that told her everything was right with the world, because he and his beautiful smile were in it.  
  
"For being you."  
  
No more words needed to be said. All they would do would be to ruin the beautiful moment that had been created.  
  
Lizzie left quietly, without another word uttered.  
  
He closed the door behind her...  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I know, where have you heard that before? The whole Matt thing, it has a point to it, promise. Oh, and next chapter, I'll hopefully be introducing all characters, and possibly new ones. Maybe not, but we'll see what happens. Whatever, though, the next chapter will take place three days are this one, but that's all I'm saying. I want to get to vacation time soon, coz it's too hard and annoying for me to write them in school. So it may seem like they don't go there, but mostly it's just me being lazy!  
  
Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even with the whole Matt thing, and all the fluff that took place. Look for an update by Friday or Saturday hopefully. 


	12. How To Deal

I have a good defence, but I doubt you guys want to hear it, so just read the story. I'm doing exams this week, but I'm working hard on chapter 13. Let's pray for a weekend update. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
What Could Have Been  
  
Chapter 12: How To Deal  
  
Lizzie McGuire sat in the third row, second to the left, watching as her English teacher, Ms Rygate, ran on about some the great uses of description in the book they had been assigned to read as a class task.  
  
Lizzie wasn't paying attention, not really anyway. Instead, she was in deep thought. Ever since Gordo and her had officially become a 'couple', rumors had started to spread all across the school; and not all of them were good.  
  
Lizzie knew that that was what happened with every new couple, but still, she couldn't help feeling hurt sometimes. She would walk through a corridor, spot some girls looking at her, and then when she passed them she would hear them whispering; "Did you hear? I found out from Ashley that, what's his name? Oh yeah, that David Gordon guy is cheating on his new girlfriend!"  
  
Lizzie knew it was all-bogus, for not only would Gordo never do that to her, but it was also painfully obvious girls like them wanted Lizzie to hear those sort's of things.  
  
How could one thing be so good and so bad all at the same time?  
  
It just wasn't fair.  
  
And to make matters worse, at home her mother kept an even closer watch on her than she usually did. Especially when she was around Gordo. It was getting more and more obvious that Jo was just about to figure out their secret, so Lizzie had decided something. Instead of waiting to be caught out, she would actually finally admit to her mother what was really going on, and hopefully stop her breathing down her neck.  
  
Just as she decided that, a piece of paper landed on her desk, coming from behind her.  
  
The word 'Lizzie' was written in beautiful, neat handwriting, meaning only one person could have sent it.  
  
Checking to see if her teacher was still scribbling away on the whiteboard as she usually did, Lizzie hastily unfolded the paper and read the short note silently.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Hey Beautiful,  
  
I sense your not feeling too well today. You love this class, and you're not paying attention.  
  
If there's something wrong, please tell me, maybe I can help  
  
Love Gordo  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
A smile lit up Lizzie's features simply by Gordo's words, and she used the back of the paper to reply to him.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
It's nothing. I'm just not comfortable with the rumors that fly around this place about us. You've heard them, I'm sure.  
  
But, I do want to talk to you about something. It's nothing bad, so don't worry, but I'll speak to you at lunch, okay?  
  
Luv you Liz  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Satisfied with her answer, and sure he wouldn't freak out thinking something was wrong, Lizzie again waited for the teacher to turn her back on the class and then tossed the note behind her to Gordo's desk, which just happened to be right behind her.  
  
Lizzie heard the rustling of paper, which was no doubt Gordo reading the note. She chanced a quick glance and saw Gordo nod slightly and smile.  
  
Okay, that's settled. Now, what was Ms Rygate talking about the lighting in a movie the foreshadowing of the character?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lizzie entered through the double doors into her school cafeteria, eyes searching for a familiar head of brown curls.  
  
She spotted her target at their usual table, his back facing her so he couldn't see her coming.  
  
Lunch clutched firmly in hand - because who in their right would eat cafeteria food? - Lizzie made her way over to the table, keeping quiet enough so she could sneak up on her unsuspecting prey.  
  
"Guess who?" Lizzie stated in a high pitched squealing voice, her hands covering his eyes.  
  
Gordo sighed, slumping over his meal a bit more.  
  
"Look, Kate, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I'm not interested! I'm with Lizzie," Gordo teased, breaking Lizzie's grip.  
  
He turned around so he could look at her.  
  
"You're not Kate," he gasped, covering his mouth with his hand in mock horror.  
  
Lizzie glared half-heartedly, while at the same removing her lunch from the bag her mum put it in.  
  
"Haha. Very funny," she stated in a tone that clearly didn't match her words, not even liking the thought of Kate with her Gordo.   
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
  
"Lizzie, I've known you since I was born, I was bound to pick up on your traits sometime."   
  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows slightly as if to say; 'good point', and then proceeded to find out what Gordo had for lunch, seeing as hers wasn't as appealing to her as it was this morning when she was making it.  
  
"Hey! You've got your own lunch!" Gordo protested, trying to keep his lunch away from her prying hands (and mouth).  
  
Lizzie pouted, and knew she had him right then and there. He could never escape her puppy dog pout.   
  
"But Gordo! You have ham and turkey on wheat bread, and that's my favourite. I have PB and J, my second favourite, can we please swap, just for today. Please!" She kicked up her pout another notch, and he was defenceless. He took one look at her, and that was all he needed to break.  
  
"Fine! I give! Here's your sandwich, but next time, no pout, it's cruel, you know I can't protect myself from it."  
  
Lizzie just smiled at that.  
  
"I know," she replied happily, already chomping away on Gordo's sandwich, which had now become the property of Lizzie McGuire's stomach.  
  
"So," Gordo started after a minute of silent eating.   
  
"What did you have to tell me?" He asked in between bites. At his question, Lizzie stopped eating and put her sandwich down, Gordo following suit knowing instinctively whatever she had to say was important.  
  
"What's up?" He asked again when she didn't say anything.  
  
Lizzie shrugged, trying to find the words.  
  
"It's just, I know how we said we'd keep us a secret from everyone, especially now while we're living together temporarily, but my mum's really suspicious of me right now, and I hate having to sneak around. I want to be able to tell everyone openly that we're dating. I want to tell my mum and dad tonight."  
  
'Well, that actually wasn't hard,' Lizzie thought to herself. 'Now, how will Gordo react?'  
  
After a minute, Gordo shrugged. He wasn't too concerned. Personally, they had taken it too far by not telling them so far. They had nothing to worry about, really, it was more telling his parents that would be hard, but he didn't tell Lizzie that. He didn't want to worry her.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy. It's just, do I have to be there? I remember when you told me how your dad freaked out when Ronnie gave you that friendship ring." Okay, so he did say that he wasn't concerned, but Mr McGuire was scary when he was angry, likewise with Mrs McGuire. It might do well if he wasn't in the room at the time.  
  
Luckily, Lizzie felt the same way.  
  
"I agree," Lizzie responded, nodding her head and letting with tendrils of hair fall out of her high ponytail.  
  
"But, can we please not mention Ronnie again. I really don't want to be thinking about him, ever."  
  
It was Gordo's turn to nod. No sane male wanted to hear about their girlfriend's ex, and he was sure it went both ways.  
  
"Deal," he answered, and for good measure, he shook her hand, and placed a soft kissed to her palm before letting her go. Even though Lizzie was used to these sorts of actions by her boyfriend, she couldn't help but blush. She still couldn't believe this was the same Gordo she had known her whole life. He was so different, more romantic. Of course, he'd never really had a chance to show that side of himself to her, or anyone else for that matter, but it was still strange. It was like the old Gordo was gone, and replaced with a newer, more romantic model, but who still had all of the same traits. Lizzie definitely liked it.   
  
"Hey, Liz-zay!" A voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned to see the owner walking towards her, a huge grin on his face.  
  
Ethan Craft. The former object of Lizzie's affection. Funny how her crush seemed to just melt away. Of course, she had been lying about it for a while now, but there had once been a time, and then she had just simply stopped. But there was no point thinking about it now, she had a boyfriend.  
  
"Gordon! 'Sup dude and dudette? What are you guys doin'?"  
  
Gordo raised his eyebrows and looked back and forth between Ethan and Lizzie. Lizzie did the same; they had twin smiles on their faces.  
  
"We're eating lunch, Ethan. 'Cos, you know, it's lunch and all," Gordo replied, in an obviously sarcastic tone, but Ethan didn't seem to get it. He kept on smiling.  
  
"Awesome! Anyway, I'm having, this like, party this Saturday, coz the last one was just, uh, awesome! Props Lizzie for setting it up. Anyway, my house is bug free, so you wanna come? It's gonna be slammin'!"  
  
Lizzie looked quickly to Gordo and he shrugged, Lizzie did too. It sounded great, but Ethan didn't really make it clear. Were they both invited? She asked him.  
  
"Oh, yeah, totally. Wouldn't be a party without you Gordon," Ethan replied, clapping Gordo on the back.  
  
Lizzie looked to Gordo once more, and he again shrugged in an approving manner.  
  
"Yeah, sure Ethan, we'll be there," Lizzie replied, a big smile on her face.  
  
"Awesome! You won't regret it, promise. My house, Saturday, seven o'clock." With that, Ethan walked away, or more correctly strutted away, waving to a couple of the 'ladies' that created a puddle out of their drool as they watched him go.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo watched him go with an amused look on their faces and then quickly turned back to each other. Gordo stuck up an eyebrow.  
  
"You really liked that guy once?" He asked, deep confusion laced in his voice.  
  
Lizzie shrugged.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, every girl did at some point," she flashed him a sweet smile then. "But I've liked you longer." She leaned over the table and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Well, that's all that matters then," he responded, grinning.  
  
They sat silently, eating their lunch quietly for a little while.  
  
"So, we're going to this thing on Saturday?" Gordo asked, and Lizzie nodded slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, why not? It sounds fun, plus, we haven't been to a party since the Murder Mystery..."  
  
"And that went quite well if I do say so myself," Gordo interrupted, his trademark grin firmly in place.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, but she agreed.  
  
"So why shouldn't we?" Lizzie ended, and Gordo shrugged, seeing no point in arguing with his girlfriend. She seemed to want to go, so he had no real problem with it.  
  
"If your parents say it's okay, then we'll go," Gordo stated, and Lizzie hugged him tightly, thanking him for agreeing to it, as she knew he wasn't one for parties and doing things that others did.  
  
She knew he would be going solely for her, and she was lucky to have a boyfriend that would do something like that for her.  
  
After that, Lizzie pondered out loud what the party would be like, already getting excited about it, and Gordo just listened, not really commenting unless she wanted him to.  
  
Pretty soon, however, she seemed to get bored of the subject, and they went onto other matters. Just talking quietly to them selves until the bell rang for them to get back to class.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
It was late when Lizzie and Gordo arrived home (they kept on stopping every ten minutes to make out) and when they walked through the front door they were greeted with silence.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Lizzie yelled, but no one answered her.  
  
"Matt!" She tried, shrugging at Gordo when he gave her a weird look. Again, they both got no answer.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, the pair spotted a note lying on the counter.  
  
'Dear Lizzie,  
  
You're father and I had to go into your brothers' school tonight. It seems he's been acting up again in class, so we're not sure how long we're going to be. I left money for you and Gordo to order a pizza or something in case we're too late getting home. Try to behave until we get back. If you need anything I have my cell.  
  
Love mum'  
  
Lizzie looked towards Gordo and saw he was already looking at her. They both thought the same thing.  
  
'Sweet, no parents'.  
  
At that exact moment, the phone rang, and the pair cut their glance as Lizzie went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" She spoke, and waited for the person to respond.  
  
"Hola Chicka!" A female voice replied, and Lizzie knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Miranda! Hey, how are you doing?"  
  
On the other end of the line, Miranda shrugged, although she knew Lizzie couldn't see the action.  
  
"I'm cool. Kind of tired, but really excited as well!" Miranda giggled slightly.  
  
"Miranda, where are you? You sound like you're in a car or something."   
  
"That's because I am," Miranda answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh," replied Lizzie, sounding a little confused.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Lizzie, look out your front window now."  
  
Okay, if Lizzie was confused before, now she had absolutely no idea what was going on.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Miranda?" She asked, and Gordo, who had been sitting patiently, waiting for Lizzie, looked up, also confused.  
  
He mouthed what was up, and Lizzie mouthed back to him to hold on.  
  
She walked over the to the front window and peered out like Miranda instructed, and what she saw made her squeal so loud in delight Gordo had to cover his ears and Miranda had to hold her cell phone about a metre away from her ear.  
  
There, waiting on her driveway, was the Sanchez mini-van, and Miranda was just getting out of it, a huge grin on her face.  
  
Before Gordo could ask her again what was up, Lizzie was out the door, leaving him to trail along, still confused.  
  
As soon as he got out side, however, the confusion gave way to happiness, as he watched his two favourite people in the world hug each other tightly. He soon joined, and the three of them were involved in one big group hug.  
  
When they pulled apart, Gordo placed his arm around Lizzie's waist, and this action didn't pass Miranda's watchful eyes. A grin spread across her face when she saw the display, and she had to keep herself from squealing.  
  
"MIRANDA!" Lizzie yelled, almost damaging her eardrums.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
Miranda put on an expression of mock hurt.  
  
"Oh, I'm not wanted, am I? Fine, I'll just be going then," she turned to make her way to the car, when Lizzie stopped her with her arm and hugged her again.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. I'm so glad you're here, but you weren't due back for another three weeks. What happened?"  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes and gestured quickly to her car where he parents looked like that were just about to leave.  
  
"It seemed my parents hate my relatives even more than I do," she explained with another eye roll.  
  
Before the pair had a chance to comment, the car horn honked and Miranda's parents backed out of the driveway.  
  
The trio waved goodbye and then headed inside. Apparently Miranda would be staying at the McGuire household for the rest of the afternoon while the Sanchez' got properly settled back into their home. They had apparently arrived back earlier that day, but hadn't had enough time to put their clothes and stuff away.   
  
Which was more than fine with the three of them.  
  
The trio settled themselves down on the comfy couches in the living room, and Gordo and Lizzie listened to the tales both good and bad of her stay in Mexico City.  
  
They heard in full detail - much to Gordo's annoyance - about the boy that had gotten Miranda in trouble, and how much of a 'spunk' he was.  
  
"So, you guys gonna keep in touch, or what?" Gordo asked. He had been the loyal best friend and had kept on listening, even though he was nearly bored to death.  
  
Miranda thought for a minute, and then shook her head.  
  
"I like him, the guy," she started, then trailed off, unsure of how to say this. When Lizzie prompted her, Miranda sighed and gave in, opting to just tell them.  
  
"But I like someone else more, and he lives here. It's just so much more convenient."  
  
Lizzie had a weird look on her face; it was half-surprise, half-impressed. Miranda hadn't liked anyone since Ethan Craft, but that little crush was most certainly over, from the sounds of it.  
  
"Well," Lizzie found herself prompting yet again.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Miranda looked down, suddenly finding the carpet a very interesting shade of white.  
  
Oh look, there was lint on her shirt. Better just pick that off right now...  
  
She was wasting time, but she had no idea how to tell the only two people in the world that she'd ever trusted her deep dark secrets too.   
  
She was stalling, badly, but how exactly do you say something like this?  
  
Finally, Lizzie got bored of the silence.  
  
"Miranda if you don't tell me who the guy is right now, I will personally find your journal and read for myself," Lizzie threatened, knowing full well that Miranda would die before she let that happen.  
  
And, as if to prove Lizzie right, Miranda widened her eyes and started sputtering.  
  
"Alright! Okay, I'll tell you," she responded as quickly as the words could get past her mouth.  
  
With her head hanging down as if in shame, Miranda let the words out of her mouth in a mumble. So quiet it was barely audible.  
  
"It's Larry," she admitted.  
  
But no matter how low she kept her voice, her best girl friend Lizzie could always understood her.  
  
"TUDGEMAN!" she practically screamed, letting Gordo know finally - he didn't have the best friend ears Lizzie had and couldn't understand Miranda.  
  
"You like Tudgeman?" Lizzie asked, getting her voice back to normal, but not able to keep the surprise out of her tone.  
  
Miranda nodded, still looking sheepish. She had no idea how her friends felt about this. Lizzie had reacted with screaming and then proceeded with reaffirming the notion, and Gordo hadn't said a word, he'd been silent the entire time.  
  
She really needed her friend's on this, so she decided to test their friendship.  
  
"So," she pondered.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Her question was met - surprisingly - with two happy faces.  
  
"Miranda, that's great that you like someone, and Larry's a cool guy, take it from someone who actually went out on a date with him," Lizzie replied, genuinely happy for her friend.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo backed up, smiling also.  
  
"He's a good guy. He has his quirks, but that's just him, no one can change that. It's good though that you're able to look beyond that sort of thing," he added.  
  
Miranda's face was one of total relief.  
  
"Thanks you guys, you have no idea how much that means to me," she responded, a beaming smile on her face.  
  
"One question," Lizzie started, a sly grin forming its way onto her features.  
  
"Shoot," Miranda replied, looking uncomfortable and visibly gulping. Gordo let out a sort of half-laugh, half-snort. It was funny; Miranda was being intimidated by Lizzie.  
  
"Why the sudden interest in Larry? Before you went away, if I had asked you who you liked Larry would have been the farthest possibility from your mind, now you're saying you want to go out with him."  
  
Miranda nodded, not denying any of what Lizzie was saying, because pretty much all of it was true.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, but remember my party? He actually looked hot in what he was wearing, and, I don't know, he was just so different, he seemed more comfortable with himself somehow, like that was what he was meant to be. And, I got to talk to him on IM, and we actually have quite a lot in common. I was so surprised, but he's really a cool guy. I guess I just was never willing to look beyond the 'geek' stuff. I was afraid of what you guys would say."  
  
"Hey, again must I remind you that I dated the guy?" Lizzie stated, pointing to herself.   
  
"And it actually was pretty nice. We had a fun time."  
  
Miranda looked between Gordo and Lizzie, an eyebrow raising.  
  
"Ooh, Gordo, looks like you have some competition mister," she mocked, grinning.  
  
Gordo pretended to laugh.  
  
"Haha, very funny," he replied un-enthusiastically.  
  
Miranda wasn't put off.  
  
"What, are you afraid to fight for your woman?" She teased, and in return got a pillow in the face from Gordo.  
  
Mouth open in surprise, Miranda looked to Lizzie for help.  
  
"Are you just going to sit back and let me take that Liz, this is your boyfriend, tell him to stop," she requested, to which she got a shake of the head.  
  
"Go to it Gordo," she half ordered instead, grinning.  
  
And so a pillow fight ensued.  
  
"Sorry Miranda, but you did deserve it," said Lizzie, before quickly joining in on the antics, and a fully-fledged pillow war was started, with a fair amount of laughter thrown in for good measure.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The trio spent the afternoon in the living room, just chatting, joking around, discussing the upcoming dance at Ethan's (much to Gordo's dismay), and Lizzie getting the details out of Miranda about her chat's with Larry and the 'mysterious boy' in Mexico. After some delving, Lizzie had been informed that he had in fact been a lot older than Miranda, and that was why her mum was so mad.  
  
It was around six 0'clock, and Jo and Sam had been home for a while, so they asked if Miranda wanted to stay for dinner and the rest of the night, seeing as tomorrow would be Saturday.  
  
After a quick call to her folks, everything was settled, and the Sanchez's stopped by not long after to drop off some of Miranda's things.  
  
During that time, the three very cleverly cornered the parents to ask if they could actually go to the party the next day.  
  
It was agreed that they could, assuming there would be a chaperone and that the trio behaved them selves.  
  
After many reassurances that there would be an adult there and that they would behave, the parents gave the final nod.  
  
And through that whole thing, Lizzie totally forgot that she had went on a spiel earlier that day that she would finally tell her parent's about her and Gordo's relationship. It had totally slipped her mind.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They went to bed late that night, again just talking and observing on Miranda's part. She thought it was so cute how Gordo would always grab Lizzie's hand or vice versa. She had known for so long that her two friends' were meant to be, and now that she had someone in mind, everything was going great.  
  
As they started getting ready for bed, Miranda whispered her feelings to the other two.  
  
"We're so lucky right now, nothing can bring us down," she stated, and the others nodded in full agreement, smiles on each of their faces as they started to drift off.  
  
Of course, Miranda had a habit of getting things wrong...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! An update! However could this be? Anyway, hoped you liked it, the next chapter will deal with the party and some unexpected things happen, hmmm? Whatever could I mean? Anyway, fingers crossed for a weekend update. As I said, I'm doing exams at the moment, so it's a wonder how I got this up.  
  
Okay, well, better get started on chap 13  
  
Ciao for now Em 


	13. Party People

A/N: Hey people, well, well, well, an update. Who'd have guessed? Uh, listen, this story is now on it's last leg. There are just two more chapters *sob* until the end. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story, you've made my very first chaptered fic an honour to write. At the end, I will thank everyone by name, but for now enjoy this. And also, a bonus along with the last two chapters, there will be an alternate ending, just coz I wanna put it in. Yay me. Now, go, read. _________________________________________________________________________  
  
What Could Have Been  
  
Chapter 13: Party People  
  
"Remind me again, why am I here?" David Gordon stated abruptly as the three figures neared the doorstep of Ethan Craft's three-story mansion-type home.  
  
"Because Gordo, you love me and you'd do anything for me," replied Miranda, trying to look innocent but failing. Gordo coughed while Lizzie mock glared.  
  
"Hey, that's my line, want to step outside and do something about it?" she challenged, grinning.  
  
"Ah, Liz, we are outside," Miranda reminded her, dropping her voice to a stage whisper.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, meanwhile Gordo was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Whatever," Lizzie said in defeat.  
  
"Oh, that's why I came," whispered Gordo to no one in particular.  
  
He received two slaps on either arm for that comment, and he just laughed some more, pretending to be hurt by the girl-y slaps.  
  
Giggling, all three friends walked up to the front door, and Gordo, being the one closest to the doorbell, rang it once and then stepped back. They waited a couple of minutes but got no answer. So Gordo rang again, twice this time and for longer.   
  
They could hear music faintly playing in the background, and figured Ethan must have been having the party down in his basement, which was apparently huge, and had so much room it was supposedly as big as their school gym.  
  
They waited a little longer but still no one came to the door.   
  
So this time, Miranda knocked loudly on the door, and within seconds they could hear someone inside hurrying to the door.  
  
Miranda flashed Gordo a smug look, and he looked away in defeat.  
  
Within a couple of seconds, the door flung open, and the trio was greeted with the smiling face of Tawny, Ethan's step-mum, who he had apparently caught his brains from.  
  
She had the cordless phone in her hand, a look of slight confusion marring her otherwise cheery features.  
  
"Sorry kids," she started apologetically.  
  
"I didn't hear the door. The phone rang and when I went to pick it up no one was there. It happened two times just then, and the strangest part was it sounded more like our doorbell than our telephone, but then you three knocked, and I guess the person on the phone decided it was a wrong number. It's been happening all night though."  
  
Through that whole spiel, the woman at the door never lost her smile.  
  
The three friends shared a look, all immediately thinking the same thing; 'this woman was nuts'. She obviously thought the phone was ringing when it really was them at the door. Oh, boy.  
  
"Well, come on kids, party and drinks are downstairs, food is upstairs."  
  
Mrs Craft opened the door wider so as to allow the trio entry, and as they stepped inside, Gordo leaned in so only Miranda and Lizzie could hear and whispered; "Well, this should be fun."  
  
The two girls gigged quietly, as they headed in the direction of the stairs leading to the basement.  
  
On the way down, they heard the doorbell ring again and Mrs Craft go to answer the phone.  
  
The three giggled again.  
  
"Definitely," Lizzie agreed with Gordo's earlier statement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Being the closest to the door leading to the basement, Miranda pulled it open, and immediately pounding music was let out of the sound proof room, taking them off guard for a moment until they regained their composure and stepped inside.  
  
Miranda felt a little weird being there, seeing as she wasn't really officially invited, but Lizzie and Gordo convinced her that Ethan would have asked her anyway if he knew.  
  
She only hoped Larry would be there.  
  
Stepping fully into the room, they were bombarded by a sea of dancing figures, and tried desperately to not get trampled.  
  
Almost immediately, the three amigos were stopped in their tracks by the towering figure that was than Ethan Craft, his wavy hair projected the mirror ball and made it look extra shiny.  
  
"Liz-zay! Gordon!" He greeted in typical Ethan fashion, and then his eyes found Miranda's.  
  
"Miranda! Wassup my lovely lady? You have been gone for quite some time now."  
  
Miranda nodded. "Yeah, I've been vacationing in Mexico City with my parents, but we're back now."  
  
Ethan nodded.  
  
"Cool, cool. So, how was it, going overseas?"  
  
Miranda stared blankly at Ethan, trying to figure out what he meant, and then she realised, he thought Mexico City was a country.  
  
Oh well, it was Ethan, go figure. She played along anyway, meanwhile Gordo's stifled laughter could just be heard above the blaring music.  
  
"Yeah, Ethan, it was great. Listen, um, sorry I came here uninvited, I just thought that it would be okay," she looked at Ethan hopefully, and a dumb grin lit up his face.  
  
"Oh, no worries Miranda! Wouldn't want a party without you, right guys?" He looked towards Lizzie and Gordo for confirmation.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo nodded simultaneously, automatically remembering the Murder Mystery party. Ethan had wanted Miranda there, but had conveniently forgotten the fact that she was away on holiday.   
  
"Well, in that case," Miranda trailed off, smiling.  
  
"Okay guys, gotta jet, gotta mingle, you guys do the same. Thanks for coming."  
  
And with those parting words, Ethan Craft got lost in the mass of bodies gyrating to the music.  
  
The three friends scanned the crowd, hoping to find a familiar face, but they didn't. In fact, it was like totally different people. They didn't recognise anyone.  
  
So, instead, they all started dancing together to the music, trying very hard not to get squashed in the process.  
  
And that's when they heard it...  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Loozie and Gor-dork, and look, you two actually managed to find another friend, little 'Randa." All three turned around to see the smirking face of Kate Sanders come up to a stop just behind them, flagged by her group of wannabes that looked and talked, and acted like their 'leader'.  
  
And the night was just starting to get good.  
  
"You know, just because Ethan invited all of you, doesn't mean you have a right to be here. Or, that you're welcome either," she stated, looking proud of herself while her drones laughed.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, as did the other two girls, but he stepped forward.  
  
"Kate, don't you have a hole to crawl into or something?" He retaliated, impressing two of the girls, and pissing off the third.  
  
"My, aren't we snippy," Kate responded sarcastically, hiding her hurt.  
  
Gordo regarded her closely, eyeing her outfit. She had on a black mini skirt that expressed the reason why it was called 'mini', and a red tank top that was a little too revealing for a girl her age. Topping it of were strappy three-inch heels that actually looked painful to wear, but were no doubt for show. Altogether, the outfit wasn't what a person would call 'suitable', for any time.  
  
"My," Gordo started, smiling. "Aren't we sluty." Gordo 2, Kate 0.  
  
The bitch queen had no retort for the comment, and so instead she simply left, leaving her drones trailing along not that far behind.  
  
And suddenly, the night was looking a whole lot better.   
  
Lizzie grabbed Gordo in a big bear hug and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"See, that's why I love you," she told him smiling.  
  
"Why, because I can beat off girls? Yeah, must be the manly part of me," Gordo responded, striking a 'tough' pose.  
  
"What do you mean 'manly part'? We've never seen any side to you other than the wimpy side," Miranda retorted, laughing.  
  
Gordo punched her in the arm. Hard.  
  
"Ow!" She yelped, rubbing her forearm.  
  
Gordo raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You want to repeat you're last comment to me now, huh Miranda?"  
  
"Wimp," Miranda replied weakly, still clutching her arm.  
  
"Okay, okay, I think it's time for referee McGuire to step in and call a time out. Gordo, nice job. Miranda, you have my permission to hit my boyfriend," Lizzie stated, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
A sly grin made it to Miranda's lips and she reached over to Gordo. He was too quick for her however and started running, getting lost in the sea of people. But Miranda was not far behind. She caught up to him at a small drink stand the Craft's had set up just in case anyone was dying of thirst and couldn't make it upstairs.  
  
After a satisfied punch in the arm, Miranda let go of Gordo, but he was laughing too hard to feel any pain.  
  
His laughter was contagious, and soon a giggle erupted from Miranda and she too was laughing along with him.  
  
And Lizzie, who had finally caught up to the pair, took one look at her two best friends rolling around on the floor laughing and joined in herself, not really knowing why, just knowing that it felt good. People were staring, they knew it, because it must have looked totally stupid that three fifteen year olds were on the floor laughing their heads off for no particular reason. But it didn't matter to them, because this was the most fun they'd had in ages, and it was great to have the gang back together.  
  
It was a good ten minutes before either one of them could find the strength to stop laughing long enough to get up.  
  
It was one of those times when you were laughing so hard you forgot why you started laughing in the first place.   
  
Soon after though, they were back on their feet, and started dancing again.  
  
Miranda thought she spotted Larry, so she went over to make sure, leaving Lizzie and Gordo alone. Which was fine by them.  
  
The second they started dancing together a slow song came on. Lizzie wrapped her arms around Gordo's neck and Gordo placed his hands gently on her small waist.  
  
They danced, lost in each other for so long they didn't even realise the song had changed to a fast paced beat. They just kept dancing slowly, barely moving their feet, but just swaying along to the slow music only they could hear.  
  
Out of the corner of their eye, they caught Miranda dancing with someone they barely recognised. But on closer inspection they realised it was Larry, with a better haircut and a new shirt...thank God.  
  
But soon they went back to only watching each other, and dismissed everyone else in the room.  
  
They didn't realise that someone was watching them.  
  
This person acted like they were dancing along with the rest, but instead they kept a close eye on the dancing couple, particularly the blonde girl.  
  
He knew the guy she was dancing with, he remembered his name. But he didn't pose any threat, at least he didn't think so. But the way they were dancing made him weary that he would have to act fast or nothing could be done.  
  
He'd get his chance later that night, but until then, he was happy to watch.   
  
Watch...and wait. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh to write some more. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Ciao for now Em 


	14. You

A/N: Okay guys, second last chapter right here (third last if you include the alternate version). As always I hope you all enjoy. This particular chapter I have dedicated to my sister Sarah who is sixteen and is in France for two months. We miss her a lot and hope she comes back safely. ___________________________________________________________  
  
What Could Have Been  
  
Chapter 14: You  
  
From the other side of the crowded room, a figure stood watching, his eyes never leaving the sight before him. A smile wormed its way to his lips, and a twinkle caught his eye.  
  
This was it. His time had come.  
  
The young blonde woman was alone at last, at the drink table getting a cup of punch. One cup, and then two. He assumed the other was for him. He would have to work quickly, if his plan was going to work. A third cup was poured, and it made him wonder who it was for. Another friend most likely. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was the plan.  
  
He worked his way over; wary of the dancing bodies that created a block to his destination. She had her back towards him, which was what he was hoping for.  
  
A surprise.  
  
Hopefully a good surprise.  
  
It seemed to take forever for him to walk the ten feet to where the young woman stood, carefully pouring out the flavoured drinks. It actuality, it was only a couple of seconds, but it felt but years.  
  
Soon, however, the mass of bodies were behind him, and he found himself standing right behind the girl.  
  
He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around. For the first time that night, he came face to face with the object of his desire. As he stared intently into her eyes, he felt a renewed sense of longing that had been there from the beginning but had never seemed so desperate.  
  
He was about to say something when her own voice interrupted him with a high pitched squeal. But because of the blaring music, it sounded more like a whisper.  
  
"RONNIE!" How happy he was to hear her say his name, even if it was like that. It wasn't bad, it just meant she was surprised to see him. Surprise could be a good thing. And anyway, he was going for surprise.  
  
Ronnie Jacobs smiled, pulling the stunned girl into a hug.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," he said once he released her. He almost shouted it so she could hear.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, but because she spoke in normal tones, he couldn't hear, and definitely didn't hear the disgust that laced her voice.  
  
Ronnie put his hands to his ears and made a face that clearly stated; 'what?'  
  
"Lizzie! Can we go somewhere quieter?! I can't hear you!" Without waiting for a reply, Ronnie gently tugged on Lizzie's arm, pulling her towards the door that led upstairs.  
  
Upstairs, there weren't too many people about, a few scattered clumps here or there, and a couple or two but that was about it.  
  
This was perfect in Ronnie's case, but dismal in Lizzie's. She was happy to just stay downstairs and not be able to hear a word this creep had to say. She liked it better when there were lots of people. She was pretty uncomfortable in the way the situation was right now, but did her best to not let it show. She promised herself she'd hear out what Ronnie wanted to say...and then pass judgment on the guy that broke her heart. Although, she did have to thank him. He led her to Gordo.  
  
However, she waited a couple of minutes and got nothing out of the guy. He was just staring at her, and it was creeping her out. So she made the first move.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
She tried to keep the anger out of her voice this time. She had however failed last time, and she really did want to hear what he said. Sounding like she hated him already was not the way to go.  
  
"Well, Ethan told me he was having a party, he invited me, and I came. I was hoping you'd be here," he explained, a smile on his face.  
  
Lizzie chose to ignore that last comment, but rather focused on the first.  
  
"You know Ethan Craft?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I went to preschool with the guy. We've been friends forever. Just like you and that Gourd guy." Ronnie knew his name was Gordo, but he didn't trust him, Lizzie seemed too attached to him, and that wasn't good. Instantly he hated the guy.  
  
A dark shadow had fallen over Lizzie's face as Ronnie thought about this. Her anger showing only a small amount of what she was really feeling.  
  
"His name is Gordo. Say it right, or don't say it at all."  
  
Instantly, Ronnie backed off. Obviously, he was a dear friend and she was protecting said friend. And if he meant that much to her, Ronnie would be able to deal somehow.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I haven't seen you in a long time, it must have slipped my mind. Again, sorry," he put his hands up in an appeasing gesture, but it didn't seem to work.  
  
Lizzie still looked angry, and he could tell he struck a nerve. It hurt him how she was so protective of the guy.  
  
Wasn't he her boyfriend once upon a time? And it really wasn't that long ago. He hadn't forgotten anything about her, why is it that it seemed she had forgotten him?  
  
He must have looked really pathetic, because soon Lizzie's features softened, and her brow crinkled in a look that clearly said; 'are you okay?'  
  
That was one of the things he loved about Lizzie McGuire. She always put others first, above herself. It was a rare thing to see.  
  
The blonde girl sighed, tossing a few loose tendrils of hair behind her ears.  
  
"It's all right Ronnie," a giggle actually broke out of her sweet lips.  
  
"I guess I'm just a little protective is all. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
A smile weaved its way onto the blonde boy's features. He was happy to see her throw a look his way that wasn't filled with dislike. It was a good sign in Ronnie's eyes.   
  
The pair was silent for a moment as each of them wondered what to say.  
  
Ronnie was just blown away by the fact that he was standing there talking to Lizzie, the girl whose heart he had foolishly broken. He was stupid to have ever let her go, but now he was here to right the most horrible wrong he had ever been associated with.  
  
"You asked me what I was doing here Lizzie, and I told you. I was invited, and I thought it would a great opportunity to socialise with other people who weren't from my school. I wasn't lying when I said that, but there was something else, something I wasn't telling you. But, hey, now's a good a time as any."  
  
He paused for dramatic effect, hundreds of tiny little scenarios popping their way into his mind, all of them good. There was no way she could resist after what he was about to say. No girl has ever been able to resist him, Ronnie had found, and it had made him cocky. Too self-assured to ever be trusted.  
  
"Lizzie, I came here tonight because I knew you'd be here and I wanted to tell you something. Something important."   
  
Again he paused, but not for effect, but rather to gauge her reaction to that last statement. He was disappointed, however, because she gave him none. Instead her face was one of passive emotions, almost stony as she waited for him to spit out what he apparently 'came all the way here for'.  
  
"What I did to you, last year? Dumping you for someone else, I was an idiot. A stupid idiot that couldn't even see what was right in front of him."  
  
"I know the feeling," replied Lizzie, thinking of Gordo. She was barely even listening to the words coming out of Ronnie's mouth. If he thought this was enough to make her run back to him, he was wrong.  
  
"Look, Lizzie, it was so wrong of me to think any girl could ever be better than you. And for a while, I did think that, but I'm over it. I've dumped the girl I dumped you for. Katie just wasn't you, that is the only reason."  
  
Lizzie nodded absently, and then shook her head as if clearing it. Wait a minute, he really was trying to get back with her. Wow, how pathetic.  
  
Of course, this was the perfect opportunity to get him back for hurting her. Yeah, it was a long time ago, and she was way over him, but it had still hurt.  
  
And she was gonna make him feel that hurt.   
  
This was going to be great. Finally, years of living with her disgusting brother were actually paying off.  
  
"Ronnie, what are you saying?" She asked, forced tenderness placed in her voice to make it more believable.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm saying I want to give 'us' another go. I know I screwed it up the first time, but I've changed. And I'm not just saying that. I understand that you're the only girl for me. I really like you Lizzie, and I really want you to be my girlfriend again."  
  
And before Lizzie could say or do anything, she felt Ronnie's lips on hers in a desperate kiss on his part. He held onto her tightly, leaving her no room for escaping. She could do nothing to stop it, because his grip on her was far too tight. She was trapped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Miranda and Gordo stood in a less crowded part of the room, dancing. They were having a great time, but something was bothering Gordo. Where was his Lizzie? Did it really take that long to get three drinks. Three drinks she offered the get herself.  
  
"Miranda?" Asked Gordo, still dancing with her.  
  
"Yeah?" They were shouting to be heard above the music.   
  
"Where's Lizzie, she hasn't come back from the drink stand yet. Correct me if I'm wrong but it usually doesn't take that long to get a couple of drinks, right?"  
  
Miranda smiled at the look of concern for his girlfriend that flashed up upon Gordo's face, and then went immediately into reassurance mode.  
  
"Gordo, don't worry about her. Lizzie's probably just in the bathroom or something. Besides, she can't spend her entire life attached to you by the hip, can she?" The last part was meant as a joke to cheer Gordo up, but he still looked concerned as he scanned the crowd for his blonde girlfriend.   
  
His scanning didn't go unnoticed by the dark haired Hispanic girl in front of him.  
  
She sighed softly, knowing he wouldn't give up until he found her. She had to admit she envied Lizzie for finding such an amazing guy.  
  
"Gordo?" She asked, hoping for his attention. She got it. He may be Lizzie's boyfriend, but that wasn't all that was on his mind. He had friends, of which he paid close attention to. He waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
Miranda sighed again, but this time it was a happy sigh.  
  
"Go find her," she commanded.  
  
Instead of running like she thought he would, he simply stayed and gave her a questioning glance. Almost as if to say; 'are you sure?'  
  
"Go," she repeated, eyes widening in effect.  
  
He smiled at her, a grateful smile that made her realise how much Gordo cared for Lizzie.  
  
It made her proud to be his friend.  
  
"Thanks Miranda."   
  
"You still here?" She asked, smiling, and with no further words, he ran up the stairs to look for Lizzie.  
  
It didn't take him long to find her.  
  
As Gordo neared the top of the stairs, he heard the familiar voice say: "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
Gordo reached the landing of the stairs and turned a corner, so he could see who it was his angel was talking to. He didn't like what he saw one bit.  
  
Ronnie Jacobs was there talking with HIS girlfriend, the girl whose heart he had crushed for some other less worthy girl. And what was worse was that Lizzie wasn't telling him to get lost.  
  
He felt like going over there but he knew Lizzie could handle herself.  
  
Besides, he wanted to see Lizzie knock this guy down from the pedestal he had placed himself upon.  
  
That would be a nice payback. But instead, they talked. Gordo couldn't believe it, but then he rationalised, Lizzie was a nice person at heart, and even the most lowly of...creatures, deserved - in her mind - a fair chance.  
  
But that's not to say he liked what they were talking about.  
  
Ronnie was going on about how he was 'a changed man' (yeah right, he still was only a boy), and how 'he wanted to give them another go' (what they had was a fling, not a relationship. Now he and Lizzie had a relationship). He only hoped she was realising what this slime was doing, and tell him to back away.  
  
'Don't give in Liz,' Gordo thought to himself.  
  
'Don't give in.'  
  
And that's when it happened. Ronnie grabbed his girlfriend by the arms and placed a big kiss on her lips, not stopping. And it didn't seem like Lizzie was trying to stop it either. One thought came into his mind; she must be liking it.  
  
He had to get out of there...now.  
  
And so Gordo ran, and he didn't look back. But if he had, he would've been able to see what had happened next.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lizzie pulled away sharply, disgusted with herself and him, and trying very hard not to show it.  
  
"So, what do you think Lizzie? Can we give it another go? I really like you."  
  
Lizzie leaned in, doing her best to look sweet and interested. Ronnie was buying it; a smile grew on his face.   
  
"Not in a million years," she whispered so only he could hear.  
  
Ronnie pulled away sharply, confusion etched on his face.  
  
"What?" Anger crept into his voice now as he felt his whole plan crumble before him.  
  
"You heard me Ronnie, I don't like you. I doubt I ever did. I had a crush on you, sure, but that was it. When you broke up with me, it hurt, but I had someone to help me get over it, and that someone means more to me now than you ever did."  
  
Ronnie clenched his jaw, his face contorting as anger took over.  
  
"Gordo." He said the name as if it tasted like dirt. He knew it was him, even if she hadn't said anything.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. I love him, I only liked you. There was a reason you and I only lasted a couple of days. We weren't right together. I liked you, I did, but not anymore. Now, just leave me alone, I need to go find my boyfriend."  
  
Lizzie tried to walk away but Ronnie's body got in the way. He grabbed her arms, digging his fingers into her flesh and make her yelp in pain and surprise.  
  
"Let me go," she cried out, trying to loosen his grip.  
  
"No, first you're going to say sorry," he ordered, anger still in his voice.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being a bitch and not even giving me a chance. See, this time, you made a mistake, but I'm giving you a chance to apologise."  
  
"No," Lizzie stated, determination setting in.  
  
"You made the mistake of thinking I would come back to you," and with those words, Lizzie sent a swift kick to Ronnie's groin. He let her go immediately, doubling over in pain.  
  
Lizzie took this chance to leave.  
  
"Bye Ronnie," she smiled sweetly, and then left him lying on the floor, clutching himself and wriggling in utter pain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Lizzie made her way back down the stairs, scanning the crowd for Gordo. She didn't see him anywhere, but she did see Miranda. She was dancing not far away with Larry, looking very comfortable.  
  
For a second she almost didn't feel like disturbing them, but her need to find and talk to her boyfriend took over, and she made her way to the dancing couple.  
  
The blonde tapped her friend on the back, and Miranda turned around, confused at first and then frustrated when she realised it was Lizzie who had interrupted her dance.  
  
"I won't keep you too long," Lizzie promised before any other words were spoken.  
  
"I'll be waiting," Larry said to Miranda, gesturing for her to go talk with her best friend.  
  
Miranda smiled gratefully at Larry and then Lizzie led her off to a less crowded and noisy part of the room.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Gordo?" Lizzie asked suddenly, not even asking how Miranda's dance was going.  
  
"Uh, yeah, about five minutes ago. He went upstairs to go look for you and he didn't come back. I just figured he had found you. You haven't seen him?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head, saying no, and then the full impact of Miranda's words hit her like a Mack truck.  
  
"Oh no, this is bad," Lizzie whispered to herself, but Miranda must have somehow been given the gift to read lips because her brows knitted together in confusion.  
  
"What's bad?" She asked, loud enough to be heard over the music.  
  
"Gordo must have seen me with...oh God, I've gotta find him." Lizzie turned to leave, but Miranda stoped her.  
  
"Lizzie, explain?" Miranda asked, but Lizzie didn't have time.  
  
"Miranda, later. I've got to find Gordo. It's important. I'll see you later," Lizzie said, he sentences all chopped up as she realised what was happening. Gordo must have seen her and Ronnie together and assumed the worst. Well, who wouldn't?  
  
She had to find him, and fast.  
  
Lizzie took off up the stairs as fast as she could go, leaving Miranda standing alone and confused. After a couple of seconds, Miranda shrugged and then went back to find Larry. The way she figured it, she'd receive full details in the morning from Lizzie.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lizzie stopped suddenly outside of Ethan's house. She had no idea where Gordo was.  
  
He was of course long gone from the party, so he could be anywhere. There was a chance he was at home but Lizzie doubted it. Lizzie knew he'd want somewhere quiet to think.  
  
But where would he go?  
  
Gordo was a sentimental guy, he would most likely go to a place he knew and loved. A place he'd had good times in, and spent a long time in.  
  
Lizzie's head snapped up quickly, her eyes going wide and a smile worming its way onto her features.  
  
She knew where he was, she just prayed he was still there.  
  
She had to set things right with him, and she only hoped he would listen to her... 


	15. Forever Isn't Just A Word

A/N: All right guys, here it is. I'm very sad to say that this is the last official chapter of my first ever chaptered fic; What Could Have Been. Yay! Wow, it's so weird. But don't worry, as promised I did make an alternate ending, but just so you know, only the very last part of that is different, the other part is exactly the same to this first part. When you see the two parallel lines, you'll know where to start reading. Um, just so you know, this is the chapter originally intended to be the ending to this fic, and the other one is just because I wanted you guys to have a choice.   
  
I guess that's all I have to say for now. To all of you who celebrate Christmas, have a great one, and for those who don', enjoy the holiday season anyway and have a great Hannakah or whatever else you celebrate.  
  
Now, with nothing further to say, enjoy the last official chapter of What Could Have Been... __________________________________________________________________________   
  
What Could Have Been  
  
Chapter 15: Forever Isn't Just A Word  
  
Lizzie McGuire entered the park. Hillridge wasn't very known for its many parks, and in fact only had three good ones. This specific one was a block away from both Gordo and Lizzie's place, and as a result many childhood days were spent there, playing on the equipment, playing tag. And even as they grew older, it was a place to talk.  
  
They had spent countless hours here, sometimes just doing nothing. There was a small lake with which ducks and other water birds would swim in, and it was a lovely place to just sit and watch, or even take a swim.  
  
If Gordo had gone anywhere, it was here. Lizzie just had to find him...and make him stay.  
  
Lizzie knew deep down she had nothing to worry about. If she calmly told him what really happened, he would listen to her. Hopefully. But Lizzie herself knew how she would react if the roles were reversed. She wouldn't even want to look at him for days, so she just hoped Gordo wasn't like her in that respect.  
  
The park was big, and if she didn't know where to look, it would have taken Lizzie quite a while to find her boyfriend. So it was a good thing she knew where to look.  
  
Not far off, there was a special place, only Lizzie and Gordo knew about it. It was hidden, and even Miranda had no idea about it.  
  
Lizzie headed towards the secret place, which was in fact a bunch of trees and shrubs all clumped together to hide a little clearing that had a perfect view of the lake and the setting sun, and a smattering of colourful flowers that just made it seem so romantic. Which was ironic when Lizzie really thought about it.   
  
Lost in her own thoughts, Lizzie didn't realise that she had come up on the clearing until she almost walked into the group of trees.   
  
Carefully batting away the stray leaves, Lizzie weaved her way through the condensed area to the clearing. As she had thought, Gordo was still there, sitting with his back against a small oak tree with his head facing towards the lake, not looking in her direction.   
  
As she moved closer, Gordo either didn't hear her or was making an effort to ignore her in hopes she would take a hint and walk away. If that was his intention, however, it wasn't working, as Lizzie made her way slowly towards him.  
  
Gordo moved himself so instead of facing the lake - where the moon was shining on the water and making it look like it was dancing - he was facing the sky. The heavens were littered with millions of tiny white, glowing bulbs of light, the stars making the night infinitely more beautiful. If this was any other night Lizzie would have stopped and stared as well. A romantic setting for a less than romantic situation.  
  
The leaves on the trees shook with the wind, moving them aside so the light from the moon lit the surrounding area with a warm and comforting glow. And for the first time, Lizzie noticed the tiny tear tracks on Gordo's cheeks. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt at the fact that she caused that. No matter the fact that it was all a misunderstanding, something Gordo thought she had done had brought him to tears. And she just wished with all her heart that she could go over the him and hug him and tell him it was all alright and that it was a mistake.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
Instead, Lizzie stopped moving. Gordo had yet to acknowledge her presence. The blonde grew ever more aware that he was in fact ignoring her.  
  
Her feet shuffled and hit a twig. It snapped, sending a deafening crunch into the otherwise silent void. The sound of the twig snapping seemed to actually break a spell that was holding Gordo. He turned to face Lizzie, hazel eyes meeting deep blue ones, and almost immediately Gordo furrowed his brow in a deep frown.  
  
But something Lizzie could not see when she looked into his azure orbs was anger. Deep, deep sadness, yes, but no anger. Lizzie didn't know whether to be happy or sad about this. Perhaps he was beyond anger, or maybe he just wasn't angry at all. It almost seemed strange that he wasn't. Lizzie sure would have. Misunderstanding or no misunderstand, Ronnie did kiss her, and even though se couldn't really stop it since his hold on her was too strong, she felt she could have done more.  
  
Lizzie just prayed Gordo had faith in her, and their relationship.   
  
The blonde opened her mouth to say something, because she realised they had been staring at each other for a long time, but then she closed it.  
  
She had no idea what to say. For the first time in her life, she didn't know how to talk to her best friend.  
  
What a difference a couple of hours make, huh?  
  
One minute, the couple are laughing with each other, dancing and kissing and telling the other that they love them, and then the next they're not even speaking to each other.  
  
All because of a misunderstanding. It seemed totally crazy. But yet it made sense, if you looked at it from Gordo's point of view.  
  
Lizzie didn't know what was going on in Gordo's mind, but she was thanking every single one of those stars in the sky that he wasn't running away, at least not yet.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie asked, breaking the eerie silence.   
  
"Can I talk to you?" Gordo didn't say anything, but Lizzie took that as a good sign. He hadn't told her to get lost yet, and for that she was grateful.  
  
"I really need for you to understand something. But first, I need you to answer a question, is that all right?"  
  
Gordo shrugged; his face impassive. For the first time in a long time Lizzie had no idea what her best friend since birth was thinking. Or for that matter feeling. He stood up, making himself seem much taller than Lizzie, and a lot more menacing. But she didn't back down, she had a mission she was determined to see go through.  
  
"Shoot," he replied, giving her the permission she needed. His voice was also void of emotion, making Lizzie inwardly cringe at the damage she had mistakenly done.  
  
"What did you see tonight? I think I know already, but I need to know for sure. What did you see that made you leave?"  
  
Gordo clenched his jaw to keep any more tears escaping as he thought about the nerve Lizzie had to even ask him that.  
  
"I saw you with him, Liz. Kissing your supposed ex. I guess I was stupid to believe you were over him, huh?"  
  
The answer was exactly what she was expecting. Actually, Lizzie was expecting anger and shouting, not overwhelming hurt. She didn't know if she felt better or worse about that. She decided on worse, and then she decided on trying to fix this.  
  
"If you will give me a few minutes, I'll explain everything to you, I promise."  
  
Gordo's eyes went wide at that statement, like he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Oh, you promise, do you? Like you promised me that you love me? Do your promises even mean anything Liz, or is it just a game you like to play? I thought I knew you better than anyone else, but I'm staring at you now, and I have no idea who you are."  
  
A single tear escaped Lizzie's eyes as she realised her boyfriend didn't trust her. She thought out of anyone, he would be the person to give her a fair chance at explaining. Now she had no idea why she was even here.  
  
No, that's not true. She knew exactly why she was here, and she would be damned before she let something that didn't even happen wreck the best thing to ever come into her life.  
  
"Gordo, you've got to believe me. What you saw wasn't what it looked like..."  
  
"Really, cos what I saw was you kissing someone you had recently condemned to hell. That seems like a big step to me. Cussing him then kissing him."  
  
Lizzie shook her head, not at Gordo but at herself. She was going about this all wrong. He wasn't believing her. She had to make him somehow trust her, to see that she wasn't lying.  
  
"Okay, so maybe you're right," Lizzie slowly began, but sped up once she saw this wasn't helping her case at all. Gordo's eyes narrowed and he looked just about ready to say something but she cut him off.  
  
"But only about one thing," she continued.  
  
"I do hate Ronnie. I was hoping to never see his face again, but it just so happens that he's a friend of Ethan's. He came to that party because he knew I'd be going..."  
  
"And so what? You set up a date with him? A little chance for a rendezvous with your ex?" Gordo cut in. He couldn't help it, the bait was there and he simply took it.  
  
Lizzie blew air out through her teeth, but she wasn't giving up, not by a long shot. It was a good thing that at least she believed in their relationship.  
  
"The one thing you have always been, Mr Gordon, is stubborn. I know you think you have every right to be pissed off with me, but you don't. And I'll prove it to you."  
  
Gordo looked unsure, like he knew she wouldn't be able to do such a thing. Lizzie herself wasn't even sure how. She had no witnesses - apart from Gordo - that she knew of who could vouch for her. She had no physical evidence at all. The only thing she had was her word, and Gordo didn't seem to be very fond of that at the moment.  
  
Lizzie started to reassess her earlier statement.  
  
"Okay, so, maybe I can't prove it, Gordo. But what I can do is give you my word. Surely that can count for something."  
  
"It used to," he whispered dully, looking into her eyes dead on. Something inside him must have stirred however, because he sighed, looking down at the ground. When his eyes met hers once again, Lizzie saw something she wasn't sure she would have been receiving so early on. A partial fragment of forgiveness was buried in his blue depths. Buried, yes, but still there.  
  
"Go ahead," he said, defeated.  
  
"Say what you want, I'm listening."  
  
Little did he know just how important and powerful those words were. Lizzie smiled, or more like; grinned.  
  
"That's all I ever needed," she sighed, this time though it was a good sigh.  
  
"No wait," he interrupted before she could even start saying anything.  
  
"I wanna tell you something first," he stated, and Lizzie agreed, knowing full well not to argue with him at this stage. But what he said next was just downright confusing.  
  
"Forever isn't just a word Lizzie."  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked, unsure of where this was going.  
  
"It's not just a word. It means something. When I say I'll love you forever, I'm not just saying that to make you happy or to fool myself. I'm saying it because I believe it is true. I don't know what will happen ten years from now. I don't know if we'll still be a couple by then. I hope to whatever God will listen that we will, but you never know. We never know a lot of things, but the one thing I do know is that couple or not, I will never stop loving you."  
  
Lizzie stared blankly for a while as she struggled to come up with the words to reply to that.  
  
First not talking to her and now this. Where was Gordo going with this? And what was she expected to say in return.  
  
"I-I know t-that," she finally managed to choke out.  
  
"Do you Lizzie? Honestly, do you?" Asked Gordo, sounding more than doubtful.  
  
"Well, it depends. What part don't you think I understand?" The blonde challenged, hand on hip in typical Lizzie fashion. She was getting more than annoyed at Gordo's little spiel. It's not like he ever made a mistake. And besides, there was no way to make a mistake when nothing happened. Now, if only she could tell him that.  
  
But for the first time since Lizzie had gotten to the park, Gordo seemed unsure of himself.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted, head down, eyes to the ground.  
  
"I thought I knew everything, but now it seems I don't know anything."  
  
"Yeah, well, I thought you trusted me, but I guess that was all a lie, wasn't it Gordo?" Lizzie demanded, anger actually creeping into her voice. She had tried to see Gordo's side of things, but it was getting harder each time he insulted her.  
  
"You have no right to be angry at me. You're the one who..."  
  
"No, I didn't, Gordo! That's what I've been trying to tell you ever since I got here, but you've barely let me get a word in without biting my head off. Ronnie kissed me, yeah, but I didn't kiss him back. He was gripping me too tight, and I couldn't break free. But believe me, I wanted to. That whole time, I was thinking that I wished you were there to help me. The only thing I thought of was getting to you and feeling you're arms around me to tell me what you said that last time. That Ronnie was a jerk who didn't deserve me. I wanted you to hold me and tell me it was all right. Is that really too much to ask? But instead I get accused of doing something I had no control over."  
  
It felt so good to finally get that all out, and what's more, Gordo even looked apologetic. Lizzie thought that possibly he was finally accepting what she had to say.  
  
"I-I don't really know what to say," he finally admitted after a long pause of silence.  
  
Lizzie took a few tentative steps forward, so they were just inches away from each other.  
  
"Say you believe me," she practically begged of him. And even before she had finished the sentence she found him searching her face for any sign of honesty.  
  
What he found was obviously a good thing because his face lit up in a smile for the first time since she had disappeared to get them drinks. Boy did she regret offering to do that.  
  
"I, b-believe you, Liz."  
  
And that was all it took.   
  
Before he could say anything else, he was bawled over by the blonde now laying in his arms, peppering his face with short kisses whenever she could.  
  
She didn't seem to realise it, but tears of happiness had leaked out of her eyes and were making tracks down her cheeks.  
  
After steadying both himself and her, Gordo reached up with one hand to wipe them away, using his other hand to keep themselves steady.   
  
"I love you Gordo, I always will," cried Lizzie, burying her face deep into his chest, and muffling her words in the process. But he heard anyway, and a smile lit his face. That's all he needed to hear.  
  
"I love you too Liz. Never forget that."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at Ethan's, Miranda stopped suddenly in the middle of a dance, making her partner stop also.  
  
"What?" Asked Larry Tudgeman, as a smile was quickly growing on the Hispanic's face.  
  
As if his voice brought her out of some sort of trance, Miranda snapped her head back to face him, a smile of his own covering his features as he took in her own happy exterior.  
  
"Nothing," she started, a sudden crease marring the otherwise beautiful face.  
  
"It's all alright."  
  
She knew, somehow she knew that her friends were all right with each other again. She had no idea how she knew, but somewhere, somehow, her two best friends had suffered a fight and a make up all in the space of an hour.  
  
And suddenly, the frown got bigger.  
  
"Where's Lizzie and Gordo?" She asked allowed, not to anyone in particular.  
  
If she had gone upstairs, she would have found a bruise Ronnie still in pain on the floor. Wimp.  
  
But she didn't move, and instead she got even more comfortable in the arms of Larry, and lay her head down on his chest.  
  
"Never mind," she whispered, answering her own question.  
  
"Everything's fine." And they continued dancing, Larry being a little bit more confused since the start, but he shrugged it off. He was happy to be there. And so was she.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Together, Lizzie and Gordo lay under that small oak tree. Gordo lay with his back against it, and Lizzie lay with her back against his chest.  
  
They stared up at the sky, those stars seeming even brighter now. No words were passing between the two. None were needed.  
  
To Lizzie, it reminded her of a scene from her favourite movie; 'A Walk To Remember'. When Landon and Jamie are on the blanket in the exact same position, staring at the stars like they were doing now. Except, Lizzie and Gordo didn't have a telescope with them, and he hadn't just had a star named for her.  
  
But the way he was holding her, made her feel like not only did he have all these stars for her, but the moon as well.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours of star gazing, Gordo shifted both himself and Lizzie so they could face each other.  
  
"Hey Liz," he started, his eyes coming to rest on her own.  
  
"Hmm," she replied contentedly, a peaceful expression on her features.  
  
"Do you remember that night with the Murder Mystery party?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, looking at her boyfriend like he was insane.  
  
"Gordo, of course I do. Not only was it the best day of my life, but it happened barely two weeks ago."  
  
Gordo half shrugged. Okay, so he got his answer.  
  
"Do you remember how happy we both were?"  
  
Again, Lizzie smiled, but this time it was because she was remembering every detail of what happened that magical night.  
  
"Yes, of course I do. But Gordo, where are you going with this."  
  
Gordo grasped both of Lizzie's hands in his own, squeezing tightly, as if afraid she might disappear before his very eyes.  
  
"I want to make a promise to you, right now, Lizzie McGuire." The smile on his face right now made Lizzie's heart want to melt, and if she didn't know any better she'd think he was going to propose. Of course, they were only fifteen, so it might have to wait a couple of years.  
  
"I promise that every day I will do everything in my power to make you as happy as you were that day, every day. I promise that I will never leave your side, and I promise to be there for you whenever you need me. Night or day, I want you to know that wherever I am, if you need me I'll come running. That is my promise to you, Lizzie McGuire. I love you."  
  
For a minute, Lizzie was speechless. What did she ever do to deserve this guy? She was at a loss for an explanation, but right then, she didn't need one. She just needed him.  
  
"Oh," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you too, David. More than you will ever know." They hugged tightly and she kissed him, but when they came up for air Lizzie noticed the look of her boyfriend's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You called me David," he said in manner that she wasn't familiar with when thinking about him.  
  
Lizzie laughed a bit, however. That look was adorable. It was a look between puzzled and happy.  
  
"Well, that's your name, sweetie." She reminded him, grinning.  
  
For that she got a half-hearted glare out of him.  
  
"I know that, but you've barely ever called me David."  
  
Lizzie shrugged, kissing him again.  
  
"It felt like a 'David' kind of moment," she explained against his lips.  
  
They stayed like that for a while until Lizzie jolted a little, as if she was suddenly struck by something.  
  
"What is it?" Gordo asked, concerned.  
  
"You know what I just realised?" Lizzie asked him, ignoring the concern.  
  
"No, what?" He answered with another question while holding her protectively to himself.  
  
"We're gonna be together forever," she finally answered him, and a grin formed on both their faces.  
  
Gordo nodded.  
  
"Yes, we will." _______________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________  
  
"Come on Lizzie," urged Miranda, handing her best friend product after product to speed her along.  
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. Lizzie stood at the mirror in her room, doing everything she could to make herself look wonderful. Tonight was special, a night like none other before.  
  
"They'll be here any second," Miranda told her, trying everything she could to get the blonde to hurry it along.  
  
It had been four years since that night in the park, and the two girls were facing their Senior Prom, one of the most important functions of their entire school life.  
  
That night with the park, Gordo and Lizzie had gone home and told her parents straight away, without any hesitation. Jo was both surprised and ecstatic with the news, not knowing with emotion to feel more. The happiness won out in the end, so much so that she didn't even bother getting angry with Lizzie for not telling her sooner.  
  
Sam was a little less excited, and more cautious. Unbeknownst to Lizzie he had sat Gordo down and told him exactly what he'd do to him if Gordo hurt his "precious baby girl". Gordo was scared.  
  
After a while though Sam warmed up to the relationship, and together Jo and Sam supported the two when they told Gordo's parents two days later when they returned.  
  
Gordo's mum had basically the same reaction as Jo. Howard, on the other hand, had always wanted Gordo to marry within his faith, so he was really upset at first, but after he saw how happy Gordo and Lizzie were, he couldn't keep them apart and gave in, admitting he was happy for the two.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie had dated seriously since then, and had been going strong for four years now, being there for each other through everything, just like Gordo had promised.  
  
And so now it was Senior Prom, and they were going together. Which was exactly why Lizzie was trying to make herself perfect, for him. So he would find her more beautiful tonight than he did every other night.  
  
A loud knock at the door downstairs broke Lizzie out of her thoughts and he head whipped towards her bedroom door. They were here, and damn, they were on time. Didn't they know they were supposed to be a few minutes late so the girls could finish getting ready?  
  
"They're here," Miranda echoed Lizzie's thoughts.  
  
Panic and joy gripped both Lizzie and her best friend, making for a weird yet lethal combination.  
  
From upstairs, the girls heard Sam open the door to greet the two boys downstairs. They could just make out what was being said.  
  
"Hey boys. Hey Gordo, hey Larry, come on in."  
  
Larry Tudgeman and Miranda Sanchez officially became an item exactly four days after Ethan's party. It was clear for anyone to see that he made Miranda really happy, and he was welcomed into their tight knit group almost immediately. The four friends had the best of fun together, keeping to themselves mostly but having a blast anyway. Larry treated Miranda really well, which was good enough for Lizzie and Gordo, who were both very protective of their friend.  
  
The boys stepped inside the McGuire household.  
  
"Hey Mr McGuire," the two boys greeted at the same time, each a little nervous themselves. As hard as it was to believe, guys felt the pressure of Prom almost as much as girls did. Almost being the operative word there.  
  
Finally ready, Lizzie and Miranda decided to make their decent down the stairs, feeling more nervous than they would have thought possible.   
  
They walked out of their room, to be immediately stopped by Lizzie's younger brother, Matt. Surprisingly, over the years Matt had shed his evil shell, and the two siblings actually coexisted quite harmoniously, if that was at all possible.   
  
"Hold on a second guys," the fifteen year old ordered with a flash of his hand.  
  
"This has to be done right," and so instead of letting his sister and her friend go first, he actually went first, clearing his throat so the two boys and Lizzie and Miranda's parents looked up.  
  
"May I present, Lizzie and Miranda," the young boy announced in a loud voice, his hand sweeping back to usher the two girls forward.   
  
The girls finally entered the light, and a resounding gasp was heard all around. Larry and Gordo were speechless as they watched their girlfriend's slowly descend.  
  
Gordo visibly gulped as Lizzie came closer. She was wearing a backless royal blue dress that matched his own dark blue tuxedo. The dress went right down to the ankles and flared a bit at the ends. A delicate floral pattern was woven in the glittery fabric in a light shade of blue. It had spaghetti straps and a small 'v' in the front.  
  
Miranda wore a shimmery silver dress that went to mid-thigh, and also had spaghetti straps. The fabric glistened every time she took a step, and it had a low 'v' neck which would be very inviting to other males if she wasn't already taken. Larry's tux was a simple design, a more common suit than Gordo's own.  
  
To sum it up the four of them looked amazing.  
  
The two mothers were crying before they even made it two the first step.  
  
Sam and Mr Sanchez looked sternly at the boys, saying without words that if they tried anything they'd pay.  
  
Finally down the stairs, the tow group wrapped their arms around their respective boyfriends and they waited patiently while both mum's used a roll of film each on the couples.   
  
It was soon time to go, and before they knew it, the four of them were out the door with a last "have fun" from everyone else.  
  
The boys breathed a sigh of relief after have gotten that part over and done with. Now, it was time to have fun.  
  
The looked at their dates. Grins covered both their faces as they all faced each other.  
  
"Come on boys, we wanna dance," Lizzie told them simply.  
  
The girls led the way to the limo with which Gordo and Larry split the money for. This limo would be taking them to their Senior Prom. It just didn't get much better than this. Of course, life had a way of surprising you that way.  
  
Gordo and Larry smiled at the girls' enthusiasm, as they followed them at a much less brisk pace.  
  
"So, are you ready this?" Larry asked a grinning Gordo, he was watching Lizzie walk ahead of him, with his hands deep inside his pants pocket.  
  
Larry thought he hadn't heard him at first, but Gordo turned to face him, his smile growing bigger as he removed one of his hands from his pocket, removing along with it a small red velvet box.  
  
The blue eyed boy opened it so his friend could see what was inside. A diamond ring shone back at him brighter than any of the stars in the sky that night. His companion was speechless.  
  
Gordo clapped a stunned Larry on the back, putting the ring back into the safety of his pocket.  
  
"Yeah Tudge," he answered his friend's earlier question.  
  
"I think I am," and with that, they got into the limo, and faced their destiny.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, thank you's will come with the next chapter.  
  
Peace to you all  
  
Ciao for now Em 


	16. Back To The Beginning

You're alternate version awaits. Tell me which chapter you looked better, and have a wonderful Christmas and everything else people celebrate.  
  
I dedicate this story to a bunch of people very special to me.  
  
Fran - I told you I'd dedicate my first story to you, so here it is, even though you probably won't read this  
  
Katharine and Sarah - my two sisters, I pray to the Lord above that Sar is safe in France and I hope she's get back to us in one piece. Kathy, what can I say? Love ya both.  
  
Thao and Jill - you're probably my only friends to have read this. Thanks you guys, but tell no one!  
  
Lauren - I met you in this place, and I'm glad. You've been a great friend to me, love ya.  
  
I believe that is it. Thanks for listening, and this is the last time you'll see me for a while. Enjoy! _______________________________________________________________________  
  
What Could Have Been  
  
Alternate Version  
  
Chapter 15: Back to the Beginning  
  
Lizzie McGuire entered the park. Hillridge wasn't very known for its many parks, and in fact only had three good ones. This specific one was a block away from both Gordo and Lizzie's place, and as a result many childhood days were spent there, playing on the equipment, play tag. And even as they grew older, it was a place to talk.  
  
They had spent countless hours here, sometimes just doing nothing. There was a small lake with which ducks and other water birds would swim in, and it was a lovely place to just sit and watch, or even take a swim.  
  
If Gordo had gone anywhere, it was here. Lizzie just had to find him...and make him stay.  
  
Lizzie knew deep down she had nothing to worry about. If she calmly told him what really happened, he would listen to her. Hopefully. But Lizzie herself knew how she would react if the roles were reversed. She wouldn't even want to look at him for days, so she just hoped Gordo wasn't like her in that respect.  
  
The park was big, and if she didn't know where to look, it would have taken Lizzie quite a while to find her boyfriend. So it was a good thing she knew where to look.  
  
Not far off, there was a special place, only Lizzie and Gordo knew about it. It was hidden, and even Miranda had no idea about it.  
  
Lizzie headed towards the secret place, which was in fact a bunch of trees and shrubs all clumped together to hide a little clearing that had a perfect view of the lake and the setting sun, and a smattering of colourful flowers that just made it seem so romantic. Which was ironic when Lizzie really thought about it.   
  
Lost in her own thoughts, Lizzie didn't realise that she had come up on the clearing until she almost walked into the group of trees.   
  
Carefully batting away the stray leaves, Lizzie weaved her way through the condensed area to the clearing. As she had thought, Gordo was still there, sitting with his back against a small oak tree with his head facing towards the lake, not looking in her direction.   
  
As she moved closer, Gordo either didn't hear her or was making an effort to ignore her in hopes she would take a hint and walk away. If that was his intention, however, it wasn't working, as Lizzie made her way slowly towards him.  
  
Gordo moved himself so instead of facing the lake - where the moon was shining on the water and making it look like it was dancing - he was facing the sky. The heavens were littered with millions of tiny white, glowing bulbs of light, the stars making the night infinitely more beautiful. If this was any other night Lizzie would have stopped and stared as well. A romantic setting for a less than romantic situation.  
  
The leaves on the trees shook with the wind, moving them aside so the light from the moon lit the surrounding area with a warm and comforting glow. And for the first time, Lizzie noticed the tiny tear tracks on Gordo's cheeks. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt at the fact that she caused that. No matter the fact that it was all a misunderstanding, something Gordo thought she had done had brought him to tears. And she just wished with all her heart that she could go over the him and hug him and tell him it was all alright and that it was a mistake.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
Instead, Lizzie stopped moving. Gordo had yet to acknowledge her presence. The blonde grew ever more aware that he was in fact ignoring her.  
  
Her feet shuffled and hit a twig. It snapped, sending a deafening crunch into the otherwise silent void. The sound of the twig snapping seemed to actually break a spell that was holding Gordo. He turned to face Lizzie, hazel eyes meeting deep blue ones, and almost immediately Gordo furrowed his brow in a deep frown.  
  
But something Lizzie could not see when she looked into his azure orbs was anger. Deep, deep sadness, yes, but no anger. Lizzie didn't know whether to be happy or sad about this. Perhaps he was beyond anger, or maybe he just wasn't angry at all. It almost seemed strange that he wasn't. Lizzie sure would have. Misunderstanding or no misunderstand, Ronnie did kiss her, and even though se couldn't really stop it since his hold on her was too strong, she felt she could have done more.  
  
Lizzie just prayed Gordo had faith in her, and their relationship.   
  
The blonde opened her mouth to say something, because she realised they had been staring at each other for a long time, but then she closed it.  
  
She had no idea what to say. For the first time in her life, she didn't know how to talk to her best friend.  
  
What a difference a couple of hours make, huh?  
  
One minute, the couple are laughing with each other, dancing and kissing and telling the other that they love them, and then the next they're not even speaking to each other.  
  
All because of a misunderstanding. It seemed totally crazy. But yet it made sense, if you looked at it from Gordo's point of view.  
  
Lizzie didn't know what was going on in Gordo's mind, but she was thanking every single one of those stars in the sky that he wasn't running away, at least not yet.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie asked, breaking the eerie silence.   
  
"Can I talk to you?" Gordo didn't say anything, but Lizzie took that as a good sign. He hadn't told her to get lost yet, and for that she was grateful.  
  
"I really need for you to understand something. But first, I need you to answer a question, is that all right?"  
  
Gordo shrugged; his face impassive. For the first time in a long time Lizzie had no idea what her best friend since birth was thinking. Or for that matter feeling.  
  
"Shoot," he replied, giving her the permission she needed. His voice was also void of emotion, making Lizzie inwardly cringe at the damage she had mistakenly done.  
  
"What did you see tonight? I think I know already, but I need to know for sure. What did you see that made you leave?"  
  
Gordo clenched his jaw to keep any more tears escaping as he thought about the nerve Lizzie had to even ask him that.  
  
"I saw you with him, Liz. Kissing your supposed ex. I guess I was stupid to believe you were over him, huh?"  
  
The answer was exactly what she was expecting. Actually, Lizzie was expecting anger and shouting, not overwhelming hurt. She didn't know if she felt better or worse about that. She decided on worse, and then she decided on trying to fix this.  
  
"If you will give me a few minutes, I'll explain everything to you, I promise."  
  
Gordo's eyes went wide at that statement, like he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Oh, you promise, do you? Like you promised me that you love me? Do your promises even mean anything Liz, or is it just a game you like to play? I thought I knew you better than anyone else, but I'm staring at you now, and I have no idea who you are."  
  
A single tear escaped Lizzie's eyes as she realised her boyfriend didn't trust her. She thought out of anyone, he would be the person to give her a fair chance at explaining. Now she had no idea why she was even here.  
  
No, that's not true. She knew exactly why she was here, and she would be damned before she let something that didn't even happen wreck the best thing to ever come into her life.  
  
"Gordo, you've got to believe me. What you saw wasn't what it looked like..."  
  
"Really, cos what I saw was you kissing someone you had recently condemned to hell. That seems like a big step to me. Cussing him then kissing him."  
  
Lizzie shook her head, not at Gordo but at herself. She was going about this all wrong. He was believing her. She had to make him somehow trust her, to see that she wasn't lying.  
  
"Okay, so maybe you're right," Lizzie slowly began, but sped up once she saw this wasn't helping her case at all. Gordo's eyes narrowed and he looked just about ready to say something but she cut him off.  
  
"But only about one thing," she continued.  
  
"I do hate Ronnie. I was hoping to never see his face again, but it just so happens that he's a friend of Ethan's. He came to that party because he knew I'd be going..."  
  
"And so what? You set up a date with him? A little chance for a rendezvous with your ex?" Gordo cut in. He couldn't help it, the bait was there and he simply took it.  
  
Lizzie blew air out through he teeth, but she wasn't giving up, not by a long shot. It was a good thing that at least she believed in their relationship.  
  
"The one thing you have always been, Mr Gordon, is stubborn. I know you think you have every right to be pissed off with me, but you don't. And I'll prove it to you."  
  
Gordo looked unsure, like he knew she wouldn't be able to do such a thing. Lizzie herself wasn't even sure how. She had no witnesses - apart from Gordo - that she knew of who could vouch for her. She had no physical evidence at all. The only thing she had was her word, and Gordo didn't seem to be very fond of that at the moment.  
  
Lizzie started to reassess her earlier statement.  
  
"Okay, so, maybe I can't prove it, Gordo. But what I can do is give you my word. Surely that can count for something."  
  
"It used to," he whispered dully, looking into her eyes dead on. Something inside him must have stirred however, because he sighed, looking down at the ground. When his eyes met hers once again, Lizzie saw something she wasn't sure she would have been receiving so early on. A partial fragment of forgiveness was buried in his blue depths. Buried, yes, but still there.  
  
"Go ahead," he said, defeated.  
  
"Say what you want, I'm listening."  
  
Little did he know just how important and powerful those words were. Lizzie smiled, or more like; grinned.  
  
"That's all I ever needed," she sighed, this time though it was a good sigh.  
  
"No wait," he interrupted before she could even start saying anything.  
  
"I wanna tell you something first," he stated, and Lizzie agreed, knowing full well not to argue with him at this stage. But what he said next was just downright confusing.  
  
"Forever isn't just a word Lizzie."  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked, unsure of where this was going.  
  
"It's not just a word. It means something. When I say I'll love you forever, I'm not just saying that to make you happy or to fool myself. I'm saying it because I believe it is true. I don't know what will happen ten years from now. I don't know if we'll still be a couple by then. I hope to whatever God will listen that we will, but you never know. We never know a lot of things, but the one thing I do know is that couple or not, I will never stop loving you."  
  
Lizzie stared blankly for a while as she struggled to come up with the words to reply to that.  
  
First not talking to her and now this. Where was Gordo going with this? And what was she expected to say in return.  
  
"I-I know t-that," she finally managed to choke out.  
  
"Do you Lizzie? Honestly, do you?" Asked Gordo, sounding more than doubtful.  
  
"Well, it depends. What part don't you think I understand?" The blonde challenged, hand on hip in typical Lizzie fashion. She was getting more than annoyed at Gordo's little spiel. It's not like he ever made a mistake. And besides, there was no way to make a mistake when nothing happened. Now, if only she could tell him that.  
  
But for the first time since Lizzie had gotten to the park, Gordo seemed unsure of himself.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted, head down, eyes to the ground.  
  
"I thought I knew everything, but now it seems I don't know anything."  
  
"Yeah, well, I thought you trusted me, but I guess that was all a lie, wasn't it Gordo?" Lizzie demanded, anger actually creeping into her voice. She had tried to see Gordo's side of things, but it was getting harder each time he insulted her.  
  
"You have no right to be angry at me. You're the one who..."  
  
"No, I didn't, Gordo! That's what I've been trying to tell you ever since I got here, but you've barely let me get a word in without biting my head off. Ronnie kissed me, yeah, but I didn't kiss him back. He was gripping me too tight, and I couldn't break free. But believe me, I wanted to. That whole time, I was thinking that I wished you were there to help me. The only thing I thought of was getting to you and feeling you're arms around me to tell me what you said that last time. That Ronnie was a jerk who didn't deserve me. I wanted you to hold me and tell me it was all right. Is that really too much to ask? But instead I get accused of doing something I had no control over."  
  
It felt so good to finally get that all out, and what's more, Gordo even looked apologetic. Lizzie thought that possibly he was finally accepting what she had to say.  
  
"I-I don't really know what to say," he finally admitted after a long pause of silence.  
  
Lizzie took a few tentative steps forward, so they were just inches away from each other.  
  
"Say you believe me," she practically begged of him. And even before she had finished the sentence she found him searching her face for any sign of honesty.  
  
What he found was obviously a good thing because his face lit up in a smile for the first time since she had disappeared to get them drinks. Boy did she regret offering to do that.  
  
"I, b-believe you, Liz."  
  
And that was all it took.   
  
Before he could say anything else, he was bawled over by the blonde now laying in his arms, peppering his face with short kisses whenever she could.  
  
She didn't seem to realise it, but tears of happiness had leaked out of her eyes and were making tracks down her cheeks.  
  
After steadying both himself and her, Gordo reached up with one hand to wipe them away, using his other hand to keep themselves steady.   
  
"I love you Gordo, I always will," cried Lizzie, burying her face deep into his chest, and muffling her words in the process. But he heard anyway, and a smile lit his face. That's all he needed to hear.  
  
"I love you too Liz. Never forget that."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at Ethan's, Miranda stopped suddenly in the middle of a dance, making her partner stop also.  
  
"What?" Asked Larry Tudgeman, as a smile was quickly growing on the Hispanic's face.  
  
As if his voice brought her out of some sort of trance, Miranda snapped her head back to face him, a smile of his own covering his features as he took in her own happy exterior.  
  
"Nothing," she started, a sudden crease marring the otherwise beautiful face.  
  
"It's all alright."  
  
She knew, somehow she knew that her friends were all right with each other again. She had no idea how she knew, but somewhere, somehow, her two best friends had suffered a fight and a make up all in the space of an hour.  
  
And suddenly, the frown got bigger.  
  
"Where's Lizzie and Gordo?" She asked allowed, not to anyone in particular.  
  
If she had gone upstairs, she would have found a bruise Ronnie still in pain on the floor. Wimp.  
  
But she didn't move, and instead she got even more comfortable in the arms of Larry, and lay her head down on his chest.  
  
"Never mind," she whispered, answering her own question.  
  
"Everything's fine." And they continued dancing, Larry being a little bit more confused since the start, but he shrugged it off. He was happy to be there. And so was she.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Together, Lizzie and Gordo lay under that small oak tree. Gordo lay with his back against it, and Lizzie lay with her back against his chest.  
  
They stared up and the sky, those seeming even brighter now. Now words were passing between the two. None were needed.  
  
To Lizzie, it reminded her of a scene from her favourite movie; 'A Walk To Remember'. When Landon and Jamie are on the blanket in the exact same position, staring at the stars like they were doing now. Except, Lizzie and Gordo didn't have a telescope with them, and he hadn't just had a star named for her.  
  
But the way he was holding her, made her feel like not only did he have all these stars for her, but the moon as well.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours of star gazing, Gordo shifted both himself and Lizzie so they could face each other.  
  
"Hey Liz," he started, his eyes coming to rest on her own.  
  
"Hmm," she replied contentedly, a peaceful expression on her features.  
  
"Do you remember that night with the Murder Mystery party?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, looking at her boyfriend like he was insane.  
  
"Gordo, of course I do. Not only was it the best day of my life, but it happened barely two weeks ago."  
  
Gordo half shrugged. Okay, so he got his answer.  
  
"Do you remember how happy we both were?"  
  
Again, Lizzie smiled, but this time it was because she was remembering every detail of what happened that magical night.  
  
"Yes, of course I do. But Gordo, where are you going with this."  
  
Gordo grasped both of Lizzie's hands in his own, squeezing tightly, as if afraid she might disappear before his very eyes.  
  
"I want to make a promise to you, right now, Lizzie McGuire." The smile on his face right now made Lizzie's heart want to melt, and if she didn't know any better she'd think he was going to propose. Of course, they were only fifteen, so it might have to wait a couple of years.  
  
"I promise that every day I will do everything in my power to make you as happy as you were that day, every day. I promise that I will never leave your side, and I promise to be there for you whenever you need me. Night or day, I want you to know that wherever I am, if you need me I'll come running. That is my promise to you, Lizzie McGuire. I love you."  
  
For a minute, Lizzie was speechless. What did she ever do to deserve this guy? She was at a loss for an explanation, but right then, she didn't need one. She just needed him.  
  
"Oh," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you too, David. More than you will ever know." They hugged tightly and she kissed him, but when they came up for air Lizzie noticed the look of her boyfriend's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You called me David," he said in manner that she wasn't familiar with when thinking about him.  
  
Lizzie laughed a bit, however. That look was adorable. It was a look between puzzled and happy.  
  
"Well, that's your name, sweetie." She reminded him, grinning.  
  
For that she got a half-hearted glare out of him.  
  
"I know that, but you've barely ever called me David."  
  
Lizzie shrugged, kissing him again.  
  
"It felt like a 'David' kind of moment," she explained against his lips.  
  
They stayed like that for a while until Lizzie jolted a little, as if she was suddenly struck by something.  
  
"What is it?" Gordo asked, concerned.  
  
"You know what I just realised?" Lizzie asked him, ignoring the concern.  
  
"No, what?" He answered with another question while holding her protectively to himself.  
  
"We're gonna be together forever," she finally answered him, and a grin formed on both their faces.  
  
Gordo nodded.  
  
"Yes, we will." _______________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________  
  
"Gordo? Hello! Earth to Gordo!"  
  
David Gordon shook his head, coming back down to earth.  
  
He looked around quickly, wondering where the heck he was. This wasn't the park. This was...the McGuire's front porch.  
  
How did he get there?   
  
And...what the? Lizzie. What was Lizzie wearing...oh.  
  
Lizzie stood there in front of me, her hands on her hips. And she was wearing the costume she'd had on for the Murder Mystery party.  
  
And that must mean...could it be that everything that had happened was in Gordo's imagination? Nah, it couldn't be.  
  
But the look Lizzie was giving him made him think so. She looked like she thought he was catatonic. She also looked almost ready to go get some help, maybe some professional help.  
  
Gordo was starting to think that that wouldn't be such a bad idea.  
  
"Maybe sometime we could, what, Gordo? Hello? Are you okay? Do you, like, need something?"  
  
"Uh, no, no, it's okay. I just, uh, need to, uh, sit down, for just a bit."  
  
Gordo guided himself over to their porch lounge, all the while his mind was thinking about just one thing.  
  
It was all a dream. How was it possible that all that stuff that had happened...didn't? It's was, well, it was unbelievable to say the least.  
  
Lizzie sat down right next to Gordo, a little closer than normal. Gordo noticed this.  
  
Okay, so, maybe all that stuff didn't happen. But there was a chance it could. Maybe it was a vision, and not just a simple day-dream. Maybe he thought of all that for a reason. Maybe the fates of whatever were showing him what would happen if he had the courage to ask Lizzie out.  
  
It was a definite sign. And hey, who was Gordo to go against destiny?  
  
"Do you need anything?" Lizzie repeated, not entirely convinced that her friend was okay. Her brow was crinkled in concern and her eyes spoke volumes of what she was feeling.  
  
Gordo smiled at her concern and shook his head.   
  
"I just need you," he whispered before he could stop himself. Whoops. A bit premature, but at least it was out there.  
  
"What?" Lizzie's confusion was incredible in its intensity.  
  
Without thinking - hmm, he seemed to be doing that a lot - Gordo grasped one of Lizzie's hands on his own, and she looked down at it, her confusion mounting with each passing second.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would...I was hoping, Lizzie McGuire, that you would do a huge favour for me and agree to go on a date with me."  
  
Wow, saying those words had such a strange power. It was so, freeing. And it was even better when a grin spread over Lizzie's features, leaving the confusion far behind.  
  
"Gordo, I...Yes, I will. I-I'd love to."   
  
Gordo's grin couldn't be bigger if he tried.  
  
"I really like you Lizzie," he told her, and for a moment she seemed to be thinking about those words.  
  
"I like you to Gordo. I really do."  
  
And as they both leaned in for a slow first kiss, Gordo reflected over the night and the daydream he'd had.  
  
He was thankful for so many things, but the biggest was God sending Lizzie into his life.  
  
And, who would've known? Dreams really did come true.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: *sniff* That's all, folks. That's it for this story. But it's not it for me. I have plenty more indeas and stories in the works, so keep a look out. Now, to everyone that kept this story going; the lovely reviewers. I have all your names on a list here. There's actually a lot of people here, so bare with me. Some also deserve a special mention  
  
Inigo Imago - my first ever reviewer. Thanks a bunch.  
  
Kath1 - my sister. Thanks bud, you're the best  
  
Tic-Tac2 - buddy! What can I say? You're the greatest friend. Have a great Christmas, and thanks for sticking by me, and this story.  
  
Jill - love ya sweetie.  
  
And to everyone else, thank you:  
  
StarLight. Love Star. SugahMuffin. Moi. Hope Black. Kindperson. Lizfan29. Alastar. Cute But Psycho. Sayjinj7. Lizzie-fan. GordosGirlie. Skye. Amy. Jesc. I3itterSweet. Donzabobo. Lola7. Black Knight 03. Weasley Wizard Wheazes. NeVeR. Miss-Sea. TIgErPrN06. PURPLEkeybladeMISTRESS. Az. Melanie Turner. OGShake04. Sarah. Sweet-candy. Liane. Seb1. Lizzi. Klr06. Blonde-angel. XslaveF0ruxx. Prizfizz. Witch with a wand12. Cherryblossomjen. Gcfreak. Nunnyabusiness. Daphne. Crystal Raven. Alex. sportsnut. Alue. thepinkone. Sil3ntdeath. Tori erica renee'. Cait. Kasandra. Luv4 Johnny Depp. Loopylou1. Purplecks. Baby Bunnie1. Quitesirius. Chocl8chps. Rebelchaplain14. Ashley678. Kay. Ami-Chan39. Lizfan28. Dead Beat Doll. Moonchick. Ron Weasley2. KrisKG. Kat. Coolgirl. Firiendsfanatic. Queenjc20032004. Oy-with-the-poodles. FeelinUblondie. Gordo4ever. Hilarys hott. PC'sgirl.  
  
I'm sure I left no one out, but if I did, thank you to you as well.  
  
Peace to you all  
  
Ciao...for now Em 


	17. Authors Note, please read

A/N: Hi! *Waves* Me again! And you thought you were passed this. Hmm, just to let you all know (because some of you have asked) I do indeed have a sequel planned for this story. It will basically pick up where chapter 15 left off. It will involve Gordo's proposal, Lizzie's answer, and possibly their separation with college. It might be more angsty than this, but I can't bare the characters in pain for too long, so it won't be too bad. Also, it will be include a lot more Miranda and Larry and their relationship. I'm not very good at writing Miranda, so I'm going to make that a personal goal to do that. Let me know what you think, and if you want me to carry this out. If I get enough yes', then I will, but just so you know, I will want to write the first few chapters before posting, so don't expect it until sometime next year.  
  
Thank you all for your time (and for reviewing my little baby), and I hope to see you all very soon. Thanks for sticking by me and waiting so damn long for an update. Happy and Very Merry Christmas, and a wonderful New Year.  
  
Peace to you all  
  
Ciao for now Em 


End file.
